Skeletons in the Closet
by Libra Sorceress
Summary: Turning on the light, she blinked. Her heart stopped. There was a note pinned to her pillow. On it were two words. Found you. xXFinallyCompleteXx
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I've never written anything like this before, so you're gonna have to tell me how I get on! Reviews, criticisms and ideas are always welcome, but no flaming please! Thank you!

Chapter 1 – New School

Kagome looked up at the big buildings and gulped. New school.

"Are you sure you'll be ok here?" her mum asked, concerned.

"Ill be fine mama."

"Ok, but the second that you even think they've found you again, I want you to tell me. Straight away. Am I clear?"

"Yes mama."

"I mean it. I don't want you to leave it as long as you did last time before you told me about the… trouble."

"I just didn't want to worry you."

"It is impossible to share that information with me and not get me worried."

Kagome gulped.

"Bye mama."

"Good luck.

She threw her bag over one shoulder and closed the door to the car. She inhaled deeply and began to walk, looking over her shoulder anxiously as she did. _Oh God I hope Koga's here today._

As she walked through the main doors, she was greeted by… silence. Absolute silence.

She looked at her watch. She wasn't late, right? Nope, on time… unless her watch had stopped?

Panic.

"KAGOME!!" a brown and black blur streaked across the lobby and tackled her, pushing her to the ground. She impacted with a shriek, laughing.

"Koga!"

"How are you?! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"I'm great! How are you?!"

"I'm… wait, they didn't tell you?"

He helped her up, then dropped his face, not meeting her eyes.

"Yeah. Yeah, they told me. It's gonna be alright."

"Yeah, sure it is!" she said brightly, injecting false optimism into her voice. To mask the awkwardness, she looked around. "Where is everyone?"

"I asked them all to clear the corridor."

"And the entire school obeyed?"

"Nope, but all of my clan did. And everyone follows the leaders, right?"

"You have not changed."

"Duh."

She grinned. Hearing a door swing shut behind her, she swung automatically with a familiar knot in her chest.

"Kagome," a hand settled on her shoulder. She forced herself to turn back to him. "Kagome, it's gonna be alright. I promise. I won't them find you. I won't let them hurt you." He said gently.

She felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"Thanks Koga."

"What's this?" called a voice from behind. "The new girl's only been here for five minutes and already you're making her cry, Koga!"

She pulled herself away and put her hand to her hip with a well-practiced speed, feeling for a knife… that wasn't there.

"Easy," another voice laughed.

Two boys and a girl were walking down the hall toward them. The girl on the far left had long brown hair swinging to the centre of her back. She was stunning, with round brown eyes and a kind, but wise face. The boy in the centre was wearing his hair in a short black ponytail, and had a… _suspiciously_ innocent face. And the boy on the right…

Kagome's breath caught in her throat.

He had long silver hair, but it didn't look old. It was… silver. Perfect. Underneath his brows were large, sincere, golden eyes. Hold on. Did he have fangs? And… and on the top of his hair…

There were two tiny dog ears.

He was a demon.

They continued walking down the hall. The girl was looking at her curiously.

"I'm sorry to ask this, but have you ever had any contact with demon slayers?"

Kagome went red. "Err… yeah. They helped me with a… a problem. Why?"

"You went to your hip when you got surprised. For a dagger?"

She bit her lip.

"Why?"

She looked down. She could tell that Koga was shaking his head frantically, but the girl ignored him.

"Was it Darian you spoke to? Darian Suikatsa?"

She blinked in surprise. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

The girl laughed. "He's my uncle," she said in a friendly voice. "That's what he always gives…" her voice died. Kagome silently pleaded her with her eyes. _Please don't._ The girl shook her head, then held out her hand with a friendly smile. "I'm Sango. Sango Suikatsa."

"Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said, shaking gratefully.

"Miroku Yanatsu," Miroku said. Instead of shaking her hand, he caught it and pressed his lips to it. "Such exquisite beauty…" he murmured. "I wonder, my lady, would you-"

_Wham._

"Stupid monk," Sango muttered.

Kagome cast her eyes to the last person. She knew she should feel slightly afraid, him being a demon and all, but she wasn't.

"Inuyasha Takahashi," he said. He made no move to greet her.

She nodded at him.

Koga slung his arm casually over her shoulder. "Me 'n Sango'll show you to the office."

She felt her face going pink.

"That's… that's really kind, but you don't have to…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry Ayame couldn't be here though. She said to say hi."

Kagome grinned; she hadn't seen Ayame for ages. "Where is she?"

"Training," Koga rolled her eyes. "If she trains too hard, I swear her ears'll start to bleed."

"That's diving," Sango corrected.

He flashed her a grin.

_**Later that morning…**_

"Kagome," Sango whispered, catching her sleeve.

Kagome turned in surprise. "Oh, hey Sango. Are you ok?"

"I need to talk to you." She ushered Kagome over into a corner.

"What's up?"

"Kagome, I know why you're here, and I know why you spent the last six months of your life walking around with a dagger at your hip and why you start every time someone makes an unexpected noise."

Kagome felt tears form in her eyes.

"Please, Sango, it's not…"

"Ssh, don't worry," Sango said, pulling her into a hug.

"I'm sorry," Kagome whispered into Sango's shoulder. "I just…"

"It's ok, don't worry about it." They parted, and Kagome could see that Sango was smiling.

"I'm just trying to let you know that you'll be safe here. My father is head of the demon slayers, and I have had plenty of training myself. Trust me, trust us. And you know Koga won't let anything happen to you. You two have known each other since you were, like, three? He sees you as his little sister. Look at me, Kagome."

Kagome raised her chocolate eyes and stared into Sango's.

"You'll be safe. We'll protect you. I promise."

Kagome felt tears again. "Thank you Sango. I'm sorry, I'm just… I'm scared."

"Don't be. Trust in me. My dad told me what you've been through, and asked me to keep an eye on you. That means I'm officially, like, your protector."

Kagome looked at Sango. She was wise beyond her years. Serious about her job.

"I'll need you to tell me if anything – and I mean _anything _– happens, or you think it happened. Ok?"

Kagome sniffed. "Ok. Thanks, Sango. I really… really appreciate it."

She grinned. "No problem. All goes toward my CV."

Kagome laughed.

As they were exiting the classroom, Kagome caught hold of Sango.

"Oh, and Sango…"

"Yeah?"

"That black haired boy, Miroku. He likes you."

Sango blinked. "Really? You think so?"

"Trust me on this. I know these things."

"But he's such a womanizer!"

"Oh, I know. I can tell. But he's a cute womanizer."

Sango sighed, then laughed. "Yeah, I suppose he is."

The two girls walked down the corridor together to their next class.

History.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you liked it!

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Lunch

"Over here," Sango said, touching Kagome on the arm gently to guide her over to a corner table. There sat Koga, Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Feeling the absence of your mate, Koga?" Inuyasha was asking with a smirk on his face.

"Alright boys, remember your manners," Sango called, "We have ladies at the table."

"I don't see any ladies," Inuyasha chuckled. He was rewarded as Sango very calmly hooked her foot under his chair leg and yanked it out from under him.

"Hey! Why do you always find that so funny?!" he demanded, as Miroku and Koga chuckled.

"So, Kagome," Koga asked as she sat, "How are you finding this school so far?"

"It's… well…"

"Boring," Sango supplied.

Kagome blushed. "Little bit."

"Ah, well, no to worry," said Miroku. "We have Sports after lunch."

Kagome's head snapped up in panic. "What? What did you say?"

"Woah, chill!" said Inuyasha irritably. "It's only a game."

"I'm not… I can't…"

"It's alright Kagome," Koga said, grinning. "You won't be in the same class as us demons. You'll be with… who's she with today?"

"All humans," Sango supplied.

"Eek. Volleyball against the demon slayers. Good luck. They have a vicious spike on them."

"I can't play," Kagome said nervously.

"Keh, why not?" Inuyasha huffed.

"B… because… I…"

"Nothin' to worry about," Koga said lazily. "It's only volleyball. People don't die from volleyball."

Kagome stuck her nails into her palms. Crap.

They continued eating. Kagome stayed silent as the boys discussed their upcoming classes. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her hand and pulled it open.

"Don't do that, idiot," Inuyasha's gruff voice said. "You'll break the skin."

Looking down at her hand, Kagome saw the deep welts her nails had made. She looked back up, but Inuyasha had gone back to talking.

She was just about to say something, when Sango shrieked, "Hentai!!"

She leapt from her seat, and Kagome panicked.

Somewhere in the back of the lunch hall, a glass shattered.

She tensed, looking around. Thankfully no one had noticed.

"You stupid, lecherous, perverted, idiotic… idiot!" Sango shrieked. "If you ever touch me like that EVER AGAIN then I swear to God I will smash your head in with my Hiraikotsu, do I make myself clear?!"

"Mmf mmf mmf…"

"What was that?!"

"It's quite hard for him to speak, Sango, if you have his head smashed into the table," Inuyasha pointed out reasonably.

"I'm sure he'll manage," she spat. "Won't you, monk?"

"Monk?" Kagome asked Koga curiously.

He nodded. "Miroku's a monk, Sango's a demon slayer, Inuyasha's a half demon and I'm a full demon."

"Half?"

"Mother human, father demon. Simple stuff."

"Oh," she murmured.

He looked at her suddenly in concern. "Don't worry! It'll be nice to have a normal human in the group! A nice change."

"Yeah," Kagome muttered. A normal human. Right.

Miroku's pretty face was literally saved by the bell. The bell for the end of lunch went, signifying his freedom… unless Sango wanted to be late for class.

She was still fuming as they walked down the corridor.

"Of all the irrational, stupid people at this school, I get stuck with the most perverted womanizer of the lot."

"Why are you friends with him, then?" Kagome asked curiously.

Sango blushed. "Here we are," she said quickly. "The changing rooms."

Kagome changed into her kit slowly, with a growing sense of dread. She remembered all too well what had happened last time she had tried to play sports. On a team. With a ball…

Don't think about it, don't think about it.

"Sango," she said desperately. "Sango, I really can't play."

Sango frowned at the urgency in her friend's voice. "Don't worry about it, if you've never played volleyball before. I'm on your team; I'll show you the ropes."

"No no no, it's not that, it's-"

"Are you sick?"

"Not exactly… i…"

"HIGURASHI!!! SUIKATSA!!! STOP NATTERING AND GET TO YOUR GAME!"

"You're gonna have to grin and bear it, I'm afraid," Sango whispered to her. "I'll keep an eye out for you."

Kagome could only nod helplessly and take her place next to Sango.

She tried really hard to loosen herself, to let go, but it wouldn't work. Calm down, relax. Nothing's gonna happen. It's just a game of volleyball. Perfectly harmless…

"OK! PRELIMINARY GAMES ARE OVER!"

Kagome practically went limp from relief. Thank God.

"GIRLS VERSUS BOYS!! ALL DEMONS INCLUDED!!"

Dammit. Dammit dammit dammit.

"We'll have girl demons, plus us, on our teams," Sango whispered to her. "They stay on the left side of the court, we stay on the right."

"Err… ok…"

"Try and aim at Miroku; he's worse at volleyball than he is at being charming. Are you alright?"

Kagome's face had gone pale.

"I have to-"

The whistle blew.

Spike.

Hit.

Spike.

Hit.

Spike.

Hit.

Hit.

Hit.

Hit.

Hit.

Spike.

Hit.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. She saw Inuyasha jump to spike the volleyball, a grin appearing on his face. His eyes locked with hers as he sent the ball irrevocably and unfalteringly towards her. She felt a surge going through her; she wasn't strong enough to control it, to stop it, she raised her arms to protect her face-

The next thing she knew, she was lying on the ground, hearing frantic voices above her.

"Did you see what she did?!"

"Blasted the ball to ashes and knocked all the boys to the back of the hall! Some of the demons still haven't come round!"

"She threw a barrier over the whole building!"

"I wonder if Inuyasha's ok? He's gonna be so pissed at her…"

"Kagome?! Kagome, wake up!"

"Huh?"

Sango's face swam into focus. She was hovering above Kagome, a frantic expression on her face.

"Thank God! Are you ok?!"

"I… yeah… what…?"

Oh no. It had happened again. She knew it had.

"What did I do?! Was anyone hurt?!"

"Here, can you sit up?"

Kagome slowly pushed herself into an upright position. She felt drained.

"You threw a barrier over the whole school! Then you blasted the volleyball to pieces and knocked everybody to the back of the hall! Kagome, it was amazing! Why didn't you say you were a priestess?!"

"Is anyone hurt?!"

"Oh, some of the demons are probably a bit fuzzy – that was really an incredible amount of power you threw out there! Spiritual power; you probably blew up some of the pieces from the science lab."

She groaned, and covered her face in her hands.

"HIGURASHI!!!"

Oh crap.

"KAGOME HIGURASHI, THAT WAS THE MOST RECKLESS ABUSE OF POWER I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY TIME AT THIS SCHOOL!! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

"I-I'm sorry, I…"

"She didn't know it would happen Miss, she tried to warn me," Sango intervened. "She's never had any training."

A pair of hard eyes appraised her. "Never been trained?"

"No Miss," Kagome said truthfully.

"Well, we'd better get that seen to. Is she ok with you, Sango? I need to go explain this to the Head."

"She's fine, Miss."

Kagome flopped back in relief. Sango eyed her doubtfully.

"Are you sure you're alright, Kagome?"

"Yeah, just worn out. By the way, Sango, thanks for helping me."

"It's ok. Kagome, I hate to bring out the skeletons from the closet, but," she lowered her voice, "Is this why…?"

"Yeah," Kagome said sadly. "Yeah, this is why."

"LET ME AT HER!"

"Oh shit," Sango muttered. "It's Inuyasha."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING?!"

"Err…"

"I HAVE A POUNDING HEADACHE AND BLOODY SCORCHMARKS ON MY CLAWS THANKS TO YOU!"

"Inuyasha, she-"

"DON'T TRY AND COVER FOR HER SANGO!"

Kagome had had enough.

"I'm off."

She pushed herself up off the floor, but she had moved too fast, too soon. She staggered and fell; her vision swam and then went black.

The last thing she saw was a swirl of silver hair running forward to catch her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? Please let me know! Thank you for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - Shopping

Kagome slammed the door to her locker shut. This had been the worst week. Well, in comparison to most weeks.

Sango came bounding up to her. Kagome didn't like the look of the glint in her eye.

"So, Kagome," she said cheerfully. "Whatcha doing this weekend?"

"Err…" Kagome began nervously. "Homework… tidying my room…" she backed away slowly as Sango advanced on her. "Flying to the moon…"

"Cancel!"

"Help!" Kagome shrieked, turning to run.

Sango grabbed onto her arm and swung her round with her superior demon slayer strength, and began dragging her mercilessly towards her car.

"So, Inuyasha's having a party this weekend. Very selective guest list. Only a few people invited. He told me specifically not to invite you."

Kagome brightened. "Oh, what a shame."  
"So, tonight we're gonna go shopping, find you and I something stunning to wear and a bikini to show off your figure, take a few spa treatments at my second cousin's resort where I get 70% off, then you and I will turn up together and Inuyasha will have to let you in, because if you don't come in then I don't come in, and if I don't come in Miroku will never forgive Inuyasha. Sound like a plan?"

"Err… rewind to the bikini part?"

"Inuyasha has a swimming pool, which nine out of ten times all the girls end up throwing the boys in."

"That sounds… dangerous. Sango, let me go!"

"Not a chance."

"Help! She's crazy! I'm being abducted! Kidnap!"

"Pipe down and stop making such a fuss."

"CALL THE POLICE!"

"Get in!"

"Never! I will not surrender to your tyranny!"

Unexpectedly, Sango released Kagome's arm, forcing her to tumble backwards. She climbed into the driver's seat, leant across and wound down the window.

"Look, Kagome. We can do this the easy way, or we can do this the hard way."

"How about no way?"

Sango sighed. "You force me."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a jangling object. Kagome's heart sank as she recognised her keys.

"Get in the car, or you walk home."

With a sigh, Kagome surrendered. "Alright. But NO BIKINI, got it?"

"What was that you said? I couldn't hear over the disappointed wailing of your soul."

Kagome gave up.

……………………………………………

"I think blue's your colour."

"Blue for what?"

"Your bikini."

"No," said Kagome, backing away. "Absolutely not. No way."

"Try it on, Kagome, go on!"

"NO."

"Try it on, or I'll hit you over the head with my Hiraikotsu."

"You wouldn't dare."

"But you can't really know that for sure, can you?"

Kagome glared at her. "I hate you."

"No, you love me really," said Sango brazenly.

Kagome grabbed the offending item and stomped off to the changing room.

……………………………………………..

"Kagome, come out of there!"

"No."

"Kagome, you can't always be so negative."

"I can and I will."

"Shut up and come out here."

Kagome pulled back the curtain. "Please don't make me wear this." She begged.

She looked gorgeous. A tank topped bikini hugged her curves in a light blue material, shot with threads of navy and cornflower, leaving her bellybutton exposed. The shorts had a tiny dark blue flower at the corner of the left leg, and exposed her creamy legs. The halter neck exposed the deep hollows around her shoulders and exposed the whole of her upper back. Her pale skin was thrown into the limelight, and the blue perfectly balanced with her black hair and her tawny eyes.

On her upper back was a long scar, a bleached white curve cutting through her delicate shoulder blades.

"You can wear it, or you can eat my fire-breathing demon cat," Sango said firmly. "Your choice."

Kagome sighed in exasperation, and threw the curtain closed again. Through the material she yelled, "What are you going to wear?"

"Oh, I dunno," Sango said cheerfully. "I expect I'll find something off the sales rack."

"Yeah right! What did you find?"

"Who says I found anything?" Sango interjected innocently.

"I do. I saw that sleight of hand, Miss. What are you hiding from me?"

"It's nothing."

"Sure it's nothing."

The pink costume which Sango had found was a one piece, with a diamond cut from below the ribcage to below her navel. The neckline was angular, and it fitted her snugly, showing her well-toned muscles. It was in a light colour, tinted with fading darker shades around the edges of the gaps. It also left her upper back largely bare, and her long chestnut hair swung down to modestly cover her shoulder blades.

"Now that the costumes are done, it's time to start on the clothes!" Sango called to Kagome enthusiastically, through the curtain of her changing room.

"Sango, it's already quarter to six!"

"This won't take long."

"Sure it won't. I'm gonna be late for dinner!"

"So we'll go to the food court and get something. You need to lighten up, Kagome." Sango emerged from the changing room.

"Yeah, well I've pretty much forgotten how to do that in the past year," Kagome said, frustrated, tears coming to her eyes. Memories swam past her eyes. Memories of what she had had… and what she had lost.

"Hey," Sango said, more gently now. "I know it's hard. You've been looking over your shoulder for ages, but you need to let go."

"I… I can't!" Kagome sobbed, terrified. "I feel like any time I become… I become happy, I have to let it go, pick up and move on, or… or they'll take it away from me."

Sango shook her. Then she wiped the tears from her face.

"I've been working with the demon slayers since I was a girl. I have seen some pretty cringeworthy stuff in my time, let me tell you. But what really gets me is not the grisly demons, ready to rip your arms off and feast on your eyeballs. It's the victims. The loss in their face, the panic, the terror. And then there's what comes afterwards. They have been through so much, usually in such a short space of time, they feel like it will happen again. Such a small thing changed their lives, they can't comprehend how to let it go. They feel like any time they feel complete again, another tiny thing will come and rip it apart. But you need to give it up, honey. Because we're all here. It's not going to happen again. We're not going to let it, and you can be as happy as you want, because the only thing that's going to spoil that happiness is when Inuyasha throws you in the pool tomorrow as payback for knocking him out in sports."

Kagome snorted through her tears. Then she nodded, and wiped her eyes.

"You're right. I know, you're right." She looked up at Sango. "Does Inuyasha really hate me?"

"Nah," Sango grinned. "He's just mad. Seems to me, he's looking forward to when you two have to go against each other in a power assessment. He is, and don't tell him I said this because his head's already inflated enough, the strongest demon there. Despite being a half. He hasn't had decent competition since the last time he fought his brother."

"They fight often?" Kagome asked, as they walked towards the food court.

"You kidding? It would take something considerably less than a sandwich to get those two at it."

After a light dinner of two turkey subs (each), a hot fudge sundae (each), several milkshakes and a packet of fries (between them), they continued hunting.

They stopped in a shop window.

"Perfect," Sango breathed. She turned to her companion. "What do you think?"

Kagome's eyes shone. "Can we really afford-?"

"Who cares?!"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey, I hope you liked it! Please enjoy, and let me know what you think! Criticisms, opinions, suggestions etc are welcome, but no flaming please!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Party

"I'm not so sure about this!" Kagome moaned, clutching onto the side of the car door.

Sango rolled her eyes. "Relax, Kagome. It'll be fine."

"I'm not talking about the party! Although I think that's still a bad idea!"

Sango frowned, puzzled. "What are you talking about then?"

"Letting you drive me!"

Sango rolled her eyes. Turning to her friend, she put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Kagome. I can drive, you know."

"Keep your eyes on the road! Both hands on the wheel!"

Sango shrieked, and jerked the steering wheel. "Stop distracting me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?! I was just commenting on your very doubtable driving skills!"

"Hey! I passed just fine, thank you!"

"How did you learn?! In an assault vehicle?!"

Sango became uncomfortable. "Something like that…"

"PULL OVER THIS SECOND!!!"

"No! This is my car!"

"YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME!"

"I AM NOT!"

"HELP!!!" Kagome pounded on the door. "LET ME OUT! I WANT TO LIVE!"

"YOU DIDN'T HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME DRIVING THE OTHER AFTERNOON!"

"I WAS TOO BUSY BEING PISSED AT YOU TO NOTICE THE SPEEDOMETER!"

"SO GO BACK TO BEING PISSED! YOU ARE NOT GETTING OUT OF GOING TO THE PARTY!"

"I'M NOT THINKING ABOUT THE PARTY! IT HASN'T EVEN CROSSED MY MIND! BUT WHAT HAS CROSSED IT, RE-CROSSED, DONE A COUPLE OF BACKFLIPS AND DANCED AN IRISH JIG ACROSS IT IS YOUR MURDEROUS TENDENCIES!"

Sango just rolled her eyes, and waited for her friend to calm down.

Five minutes later…

"Err, called me old-fashioned, but isn't it traditional to stop for red lights?"

"Shit!" Sango yelled, slamming her foot on the breaks.

Kagome massaged her temples. "Are we nearly there yet?"

"Of course!" said Sango breezily. She glanced out of the window. "Err… where are we?"

"Somewhere in the country?"

"Anywhere in particular?"

"Err… oh God. Tell me we're not lost."

"Not… lost lost lost. Just… lost."

"You have been to Inuyasha's house before, right?"

"Yes… but…"

"But what?"

"Miroku normally drives me."

"SO WHY DIDN'T YOU LET HIM DRIVE TONIGHT??"

"ALRIGHT!! I WAS TRYING TO SNEAK YOU IN!! MIROKU WOULD HAVE TOLD INUYASHA!!"

"AS OPPOSED TO NOW, WHERE WE HAVE TO WANDER AROUND FOR THE NEXT MILLION YEARS TRYING TO FIND OUR WAY BACK!!"

"STOP BEING SO MELODRAMATIC!"

"NO!"

Sango took a deep breath and counted backwards from ten. "We're gonna have to ask them to come and get us."

Kagome groaned. "Great. Nice way of sneaking me in."

"Shut up and be quiet."

Kagome held her breath as Sango hit the speed dial. "Miroku. Hi. How's it going over there? Yeah, I know I'm late. Listen, I need a favour. Well, not exactly. NO, YOU PERVERT!!! I'm lost. I need you to come and get me."She bit her lip. "I don't know. There's no signs. I don't recognise it. No, no lake. Err… lots of trees. Just by a forest, I think? No, don't send Inuyasha. Send Koga. I can't tell you why. ESPECIALLY NOT IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'VE GOT TO OFFER! SHUT UP AND SEND US SOME HELP!"

She slammed the phone shut, fuming. Kagome cleared her throat. "Er, Sango? You referred to us in the plural near the end there. But…" Kagome shrank back as Sango turned her devil eyes on her. "But that doesn't matter."

Ten minutes later…

"It's cold out here," Kagome moaned, rubbing her arms.

"So turn on the heating," Sango said, rolling her eyes.

"I'd love to, but the car's not on, ergo, the heating doesn't work."

"So turn the car on."

"You have the keys."

"That's right. And I'm not going to turn on the car because it wastes petrol, which costs a bloody fortune."

"So…"

"So concentrate on warming yourself up."

Kagome blew a raspberry and ruffled up Sango's hair.

Sango GASPED, and her hands flew to her head. "You DID NOT just do what I think you did!"

Kagome smirked. "So what if I did?"

"Oh, you are gonna PAY…"

"No!" Kagome shrieked as Sango started to tickle her. "No! No, don't you dare!"

"Beg for mercy!" Sango cried.

"NEVER! LET ME GO!"

"NEVER!"

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," drawled a voice from the backseat. A voice which was most definitely not Koga's.

"Oh, crap…"

"Yeah, I figured the reason Sango asked for Koga was something to do with you." Inuyasha said rudely. "Sango, get in the back. I'll drive."

"No need, it's my car." Sango said breezily, starting the engine. She swerved out to the middle of the road.

"Err, Sango…"

"Yo?"

"You're going the wrong way."

"Hmm." She huffed, swerving. Kagome screamed.

"SANGO, PLEASE, I WILL BE YOUR SLAVE, JUST LET SOMEONE ELSE DRIVE!!!"

Fifteen minutes later…

"See, that wasn't so bad," said Sango cheerily, climbing out of the car.

Kagome got out, and staggered. "Note to self: blow up car." She started to walk forward, stopped, and gaped. "Oh… my… God."

"What?"

They were at a mansion. It towered five storeys high. The front was set forward, the east and west wing cast slightly back. The grounds stretched for as far as she could see behind the gargantuan building. Windows covered the entire surface, and there was a trellis **(A/N: is that what it's called?)** over the top of the mansion. Massive double door mounted the entrance, above a flight of stairs.

"Close your mouth. Something might fly into it," Inuyasha smirked.

"This… is your home?"

"Yep. My family have been around for thousands of years and when I say my family, I mean my dad and my half-brother."

"Thousands…"

"They're youkai – demons. Sesshomaru's mum died, I think, about 700 hundred years ago. Then, twenty years ago, my mum met dad and fell in love. The usual stuff happened, and I was the result."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Pretty much. Err… are we gonna follow Sango?"

Sango had torn into the building at breakneck speed, pegging it up the stairs towards the double doors.

"She wants to yell at Miroku for sending me, not Koga."

"Ah. I see."

"Come on then."

Kagome began to walk forward. She was halfway to the house when Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"AHH! WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME GO!!"

"Keh. You walk too slowly, wench." He said, and he began to run.

Kagome screamed as the world became a blur. "PUT ME DOWN!! YOU'RE GONNA RUN INTO SOMETHING! YOU'RE GONNA DROP ME! MIND OUT ON THE STAIRS! YOU MADMAN! HELP! OH GOD, I MOVED TO A TOWN FULL OF CRAZZY PEOPLE!"

"Inuyasha, are you terrorizing your guests?" came an amused voice from the top of the stairs in the building.

"No, dad," Inuyasha grinned. "Just providing transport."

He set Kagome down. She tottered, dizzy, and put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to regain her balance.

"Never… do that… ever… again." She hissed.

"Hey, it was payback for what you did to me in Games."

"That was an accident."

"Oh," the voice said again. "Are you the young Miko?" kagome looked up.

Standing at the top of the stairs was an elderly, distinguished man. With long dark grey hair and a white suit. His face… it wasn't lined, as much as it was worn away by countless years.

"Err… yeah, that's me, I guess."

The man winked, holding out his hand. "You made quite an impression on my son. I'm Inutaisho."

"Pleased to meet you, sir," Kagome said awkwardly, shaking his hand. "I'm Kagome."

Inutaisho chuckled. "No need to be so formal, my dear. Inuyasha," he said over his shoulder, as he turned to walk away, "Rein in Miroku and Sango for me. They're screaming so loud, Sesshomaru's thinking of going in to sort them out. I love them dearly, and I wouldn't want that fate on anybody."

Inuyasha cursed. "Idiots." He turned, grabbed Kagome (PUT ME DOWN, YOU ARSEHOLE!) and sprinted up the stairs.

Fifteen minutes later…

"You do have your swimming costumes, ladies?" Miroku inquired.

Sango punched him without looking. "Pervert," she muttered.

"Err, Sango," Koga said politely, "Forgive me, but he didn't actually do anything wrong."

"He was thinking it," she muttered darkly.

Miroku rubbed the side of his head, looking absolutely terrified. "Oh dear God, she can read my thoughts! No shadow will be safe again!"

"Shut it, monk,"

Ayame reached over and grabbed Sango's upper arm. "You'll regret it if you do anything permanent to him."

"No I won't."

"You will later."

"Much, much later."

………………………………………………..

"Three… two…" Sango whispered from where the girls were crouching behind the potted plants. "One…"

SPLASH.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR??!!" Inuyasha bellowed from the centre of the deep end.

Kagome sniggered.

"Did you just laugh at me, wench?" He asked in a deadly voice.

"So what if I did?" she challenged.

"You… are… DEAD!"

She shrieked and ran down the path, but he swam too fast for her. In a second he had surfaced and grabbed her legs, sending her tumbling into the water with him (**A/N: DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME!!**)

She surfaced, spluttering. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Her legs were grabbed from below as she was pulled under the water. She couldn't help it; her mouth opened and a soundless laugh emitted. She could see Inuyasha grinning as he circled her, the bubbles from her laughter floating to the surface.

He swam closer.

Hesitantly, in the greenish light of the water, he stroked his hand down her face.

She wasn't laughing now.

He raised his hand to the other side of her face, taking it in a serious grip.

She raised her hands to touch his body, to make sure… he was real.

His amber eyes never left her tawny orbs as he sluggishly moved closer under the water.

His lips barely touched hers…

And they broke the surface of the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey guys! I'm sorry it's taken so long... school is EVIL!!! EVIL I tell you!  
I hope you like it so far... please let me know!

xx

P.S This is the longest chapter I've EVER done, so please, constructive critiscism! But no flaming thanks x


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Class

Kagome slammed her locker door shut. How dare he?! Ever since… he had not said two words to her! Well, she was lying a bit. He said hi and bye and don't tip the water into the acid or it'll blow up, but nothing important!

Ugh. Men!

Sango bounded up to her, a foolish smile plastered across her face. A smile which faltered slightly when she noticed the storm gathering on Kagome's face.

"Err… hey, Kags?" she said, somewhat hopeful.

Kagome grunted and slammed shut the door on her locker. "Wonderful day," she growled. "What do we have next?"

"Err… maths."

"Perfect. Absobloodylutely perfect. I hate maths."

"Why? You're not exactly bad at it."

Kagome shot Sango with a Glance. If looks could kill, she'd be pushing up the daisies.

"I… just… do."

"Yes, yes," Sango gulped. "Very good."

"Hello, my lovely ladies!" came a smooth voice. Kagome growled, Miroku. Just who she didn't need to see.

Sango shrieked, and gave Miroku a whack which would have sent a lesser man to the floor. It would have sent Miroku to the floor too, if he hadn't been caught by the silver haired Hanyou standing behind him.

"Idiot," Inuyasha muttered, standing the monk against the lockers. "Hey girls."

Sango looked relieved at the relatively… well, not cheerful, but neutral company. "Hey Inuyasha! How are you this fair morn?"

"Keh, can't complain," he shrugged. He turned to Kagome, carefully avoiding her eyes. "Hey."

"Hey," she bit back.

A flash of confusion crossed his face. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she snapped at him.

Inuyasha blinked. _o...k..._ He breathed in noisily through his nose. Then he frowned. "I smell blood."

The others looked around in confusion. Nobody was hurt…

"SHIT!" yelled Kagome, and turned to leg it towards the girls' bathroom. She faintly heard Sango behind her as she sprinted down the hall.

"That explains so much…"

…

God, it was killing her. Pains in her stomach, and the tops of her legs. how the hell could she concentrate on something like this stupid math when she was in agony?! And who the hell was Pythagoras?!

A small piece of paper landed on her desk. She picked it up. Just a ball of paper. She turned to chuck it back to whoever had thrown it to her…

Inuyasha rolled his eyes and frantically mouthed the words, _open it._

Right. A note. She knew that.

She opened the piece of paper, and saw Inuyasha's untidy scrawl.

**Sorry if I embarrassed you.**

_S'ok. What's up?_

**Feh. Just bored. What's up with you?**

_Do you really want to know?_

**Yep.**

_*sigh* I have cramps, I can't walk and I feel like throwing something. This is just so BORING!_

**Err… I can empathise… with the last one. Funny, I've never experienced menstrual cramps… but I'd imagine from the amount of beating Miroku gets from Sango at 'that time of the month', they're quite painful.**

_I would imagine the first onslaught is somewhat akin to you being kicked in the crown jewels._

**Wow, PMS hits makes you pissed, doesn't it?!**

_Shut up Inuyasha._

**But it's so much fun being a pain!**

_You want pain? I'll give you pain!_

**Easy tiger.**

_Grr._

**It's scarier when I do it. I would imagine my fangs add to the effect somewhat.**

_Shut up Takahashi._

**Where are Kouga and Ayame today?**

_They're in the north for some kind of discussion between their tribes. I think they're trying to settle the dowry. You know, for the arranged marriage._

**Ugh. I can't believe Kouga agreed to that.**

_I don't think he had a choice…_

**Who would willingly tie themselves down to a woman?! It doesn't make any sense!**

Kagome's heart stuttered.

_You're an arse, Inuyasha._

**What did I do?!**

_Bugger off. I'm busy listening about Greek weirdos._

**Wasn't Pythagoras roman?! What the hell is your problem?!**

_None of your business._

Thank God the bell went. Kagome grabbed her bag and stamped out of the room. God, he was such an idiot! But such a cute idiot.

The scene from Saturday's party kept playing in her mind. He was so… sweet… under the water… the look in his eyes… she had been so close… SNAP OUT OF IT. she shook her head and felt the warmth in her cheeks. No way was she gonna be caught thinking about Inuyasha Takahashi. No way. No way was she gonna fantasise about running her hands through his soft silver hair… touching his fuzzy ears… feeling the warmth of his palm against hers… the soft brushing of his soft lips… nope. No way was she gonna think about that. It wasn't as if she really wanted to, anyway. Nuh uh.

Ah, crap.

Why was she thinking about this anyway? Seriously.

_You like him, _said the voice in her head.

No. No, she didn't.

There was no way she could be…

Falling for him?

…

Stupid Kagome. Stupid lockers. Stupid floor. Stupid homework. Stupid school. Stupid sky. Stupid lunch. Stupid… damn, he was running out of things to insult.

What was her problem?! He hadn't done anything! All he'd commented on was Kouga's extreme idiocy, and everyone on this hemisphere knew about that! Come on! Well, she was delicate at the moment. But still, she had no right to talk to him like that! And she had called him an arse! For no reason at all! Maybe she was angry about… but no, that was a mistake! They were just caught up in the heat of the moment! It wasn't like anything was ACTUALLY going to happen. She was pretty… she was beautiful… but… but… it just wouldn't have. It wouldn't have. That's right.

He didn't even believe himself.

What exactly was Inuyasha's problem with her anyway? Why couldn't he get her out of his mind?! The feel of her face against his hand… he had been so close… her soft lips, barely brushing against hers…

GOD, STUPID LAWS OF PHYSICS!

Why was he thinking about this anyway?! What did it matter to him?!

Was he… could he be…

Falling for her?

…

She let herself in. her mother had left a note in an empty milk bottle, to say that she had taken Souta and Jii-chan shopping. They would probably be a few hours… food, clothing, and then dinner. There was money on the table if she wanted to order a pizza, or she could just make herself some food.

She crumpled the note. Who cares?!

She dumped her bag at the bottom of the stairs and trudged up to her room. God, she needed a break. She needed to think.

Turning on the light, she blinked.

Her heart stopped.

There was a note, pinned to her pillow.

On it were two words.

_Found you._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Hey, I'm hoping this is going ok. I realise it's moving a bit fast - i don't really have the knack for slowing it down. Btw, does anybody have any tips on how to write longer chapters and generally stretch out the action? If so, i would really appreciate some tips - clearly I'm not very good at this! XD

Any feedback, ideas etc, I would really appreciate. Also, I hope you liked the way I ended this!

Thanks guys.

Libra Sorceress xx


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – Terror

She didn't sleep that night. Every time she closed her eyes, she saw them. She felt his hand against her neck. She smelt the smell of her own blood as they ran the knife up her back. She tasted the harsh metal of the dagger against her lip. She heard the shrill, cold laugh.

When she walked into school the next morning, it was evident to all that she was not herself. Her friends watched her with worry as she walked from class to class in complete abstraction. She had not spoken a word to them all morning.

"What the hell did you do to Kagome, you useless dog turd!" Koga growled as he shoved Inuyasha against the wall.

"Me? Why do you think it has to be something I did!"

"I'm gone for one day, and when I get back, she's like this! It has to be you!"

"No it doesn't! I don't know what happened to her! She was fine yesterday!"

"Don't lie to me, you useless mutt!" Koga growled. "That girl has been through some serious shit in her life, and I swear to God, that if you have done a single thing to her, then your life will not be worth anything, do I make myself perfectly clear?!"

"Bugger off, wolf! I ain't done nothing to Kagome! I don't know why she's like that!"

Koga let go of him, growling. "You'd better not have."

Ayame put a hand on his arm. "Koga, calm down."

"What did you mean, Kagome's been through some shit in her life?" Miroku asked. Sango bit her lip, hopeful that Koga would keep his big mouth shut. Kagome would kill them both if her secret came out.

"That's her story to tell," said Ayame. "She'll let you know when she's ready."

…

Games. Training. The last thing Kagome wanted right now.

Sango looked at her, concern in her eyes. "I won't be in the same class as you today, Kagome. But I'll just be on the other side of the field if you need me. Okay?"

Kagome nodded dumbly. Right.

"Kagome, are you gonna be ok? You can talk to me, you know."

Kagome just nodded.

Sango sighed, and enfolded her friend in a limp hug. "At least talk to Koga. He nearly killed Inuyasha this morning, he was so worried about you."

Kagome nodded again.

"Kagome? Was it something to do with Inuyasha?"

This time Kagome shook her head, her heart pounding. No. It had nothing to do with him.

"Well… okay then," Sango sounded doubtful. "I'll see you later. Have fun."

Kagome watched as her friend walked to the other end of the training field. Fun.

"Higurashi!" the teacher yelled. "Get over here!"

Kagome sighed.

…

Inuyasha, who was to the west of the field, was using his demonic senses. Keh, not for training. He couldn't be arsed. No, he was using his senses to keep an eye on a certain someone.

A cookie if you can guess who that someone is.

He could hear her heartbeat pounding. Slow and steady. All signs that she was calm. And he would have believed that, he really would, if not for the smell. He could smell her so clearly, even from this far away. She smelt like… like Sakura blossoms. So sweet. But the Sakura blossoms were dying, giving way to winter. Her scent held all hints that she was breaking down. Even the way she moved… his sharp eyes followed her. She slumped as if defeated, moving woodenly, automatically, not really thinking about where she put her feet. She stumbled a few times, and almost fell. He had to try so hard to not run forward and catch her. And she hadn't spoken a single word to anyone that morning. Not Sango, not Koga… not him.

God, he hoped Kagome was alright.

…

"Ok, Higurashi," said the teacher. "Today you're going to be working with me, separately. Your individual miko skills are less trained than the others, but your sacred power is quite a bit stronger. We're gonna have to keep you separate from the others while you learn how to control yourself. Ok?"

Kagome nodded dumbly again. The teacher frowned.

"Something wrong, Higurashi?"

"No sensei, " Kagome said in a quiet voice.

"Well… alright then." Even the teacher didn't believe her. She turned and walked briskly towards the school. "Follow me, Higurashi."

…

Miroku threw his sutra towards the dummy, which crumbled into powder. He punched the air with one fist. "Come on! One left to master!"

He was distracted as a large, white boomerang flew through the air, scattering the powder.

It was Sango's Hiraikotsu.

"Gomen sensei," he heard her call.

Miroku frowned. Sango was the best in the school – she hadn't thrown a dud shot since fifth year. There must have been a reason she did that. But what?

His questions were answered as she passed him, stooping to grab her weapon.

"Kagome's going inside with the teacher," she hissed, from where she was struggling to pull her Hiraikotsu from the place it was wedged in the ground. "Do you know what's going on?!"

"No idea," he murmured, going down with the pretence of helping her. "Maybe… maybe something happened, d'you think? Maybe… maybe that's why she's been so distant?"

"What if it was something to do with home?!" Sango whispered. "What if… there's been an accident? Oh God, what happened?!"

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She can handle it… whatever it is." He straightened. "There you go, Sango. Good as new…just use a damp cloth to wipe off the mud stains."

"Arigato, Miroku," Sango said, without turning a hair.

She was turning to go, when she remembered something Kagome had said to her once. _"That black haired boy, Miroku. He likes you." _

_God, I can't believe I'm going to do this._

She took a deep breath, and turned to Miroku. Raising on her tiptoes, she gave him a quick, light kiss onto his lips. He stiffened for a second, before encircling her body with his arms and deepening the contact.

"SUIKATSA! I'M GLAD YOU HAVE YOUR WEAPON, NOW GET BACK OVER HERE AND STOP MAKING OUT WITH YOUR BOYFRIEND! DO IT IN YOUR OWN TIME!"

Sango broke the kiss, and ran down the field without looking back.

Miroku lifted his hands to his lips. _Did she just…_

Smiling, he turned back to his instruction. He cracked his knuckles. Today was such an amazing day.

…

Inuyasha watched as Kagome was led inside. His heart tore itself into two pieces. He knew he couldn't follow her, but… oh God, he wanted to. He desperately wanted to make sure she was ok.

…

"Ok, Higurashi. Now, how good is your archery?"

Kagome shrugged. "Not good."

"Give me a number on a scale of 1-10."

"About 0.5."

"Ok. Well, we're gonna start with some basic target practice. Try to refrain from using your spiritual energy."

"Ok."

She grasped the bow. It felt… it felt so right in her hands. Smooth. Secure. But she had only used one once before… and it wasn't even hers. Kagome notched the arrow. Pulling it back, she felt it again. Her power sparking. Desperately, she tried to quell it, but her panic only made it more pronounced.

_This is what I did last time I held a bow._

That was it. That thought, right there, was what did it. She screamed as she let the arrow fly, feeling the agony tearing through her body as her memories and her pain and her worry and her terror threatened to engulf her.

She missed the target.

The wall of the gym exploded, it's bricks crushed into fine powder by her magic. She could smell the burning. She could hear the screaming from outside. She could see the terrified expression on the face of her teacher. She felt as the powder caressed her face. She tasted the cloying scent of blood in her mouth, and knew that an unchecked shard of stone had cut her face. She smelt the dust as the havoc settled.

Backing away from the havoc she had caused, wide eyed, she turned… and ran.

…

"SHIT!" Inuyasha yelled, covering his nose. He felt dizzy. Spiritual power, and a lot of it. Lesser demons had fallen to the ground from the sheer intensity of it. Only one person could have caused this.

Kagome.

Oh God, what had happened? Was she ok?

Frantically, he tore forwards, not caring at the aching that her energy had caused all of his type.

"Kagome!" he yelled, searching through the rubble with his eyes. His nose was useless in this destruction, as were his ears; barely anything could be heard through the pandemonium.

"Kagome!" he yelled.

"Inuyasha!" he turned. Sango, Miroku, Koga and Ayame were running towards him. "What happened?!"

"It was Kagome! She… I dunno! Miroku, you know the spiritual crap! Why did this happen!"

The monk was struck dumb. "I… I don't know…"

"Where is she?" Sango demanded. "What happened to her?! Is she ok?!"

"I don't know!" he yelled. "I can't find her!"

He turned and ran from his friends, entering the heart of the chaos such a small girl had caused.

He pawed desperately through rubble, searching through rust, before running round the entire school, desperately trying to track her scent.

She was gone.

And outside, it started to rain.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I know i only updated yeaterday, but I'm posting as i write, and this chapter, it just wouldn't leave me alone!

i hope you all like the way it turned out. And brinaalee, thank you for your tip - it really helped.

Please let me know how you think this is going, whether it's moving too fast, and pretty much anything that's going through your head!

Libra Sorceress xx


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Missing

Miroku felt the buzzing in his pocket. Pulling his phone out, he fumbled to connect his hands free, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Hello?"

"Miroku, it's me!" Sango sounded panicky.

He gritted his teeth. "I take it there's no sign?"

"No, nowhere!" she sounded terrified. "Please tell me you've found something!"

"Sango, I'm sorry, I've driven all over downtown. She's not here."

"But where could she be?!"

"Where are you now?"

"At the demon slayer's headquarters. I'm trying to get permission for a search. They keep telling me to go to the sodding police, but she's a miko! They're not gonna be able to find her!"

"Sango," he said gently, "I can't find her. I can't even sense her spiritual power. She's thrown it everywhere; it's impossible to trace."

"What do you mean?!"

"Kagome is very powerful. She's thrown her… her signature everywhere, so we won't be able to trace her to one particular source… it's almost as if she doesn't want to be found. Nobody is going to be able to find her; not even the demon slayers would be much better off than the police."

"What do you mean she doesn't want to be found?! She's gotta realise how worried she has us!"

"Yes, but clearly something is more important than that."

"Why?! Miroku, why?!"

"Well… maybe she's trying to protect us from something?"

There was a sharp intake of breath on the other end of the line. Followed by silence.

There was the sound of a car revving.

"Sango?"

"Meet me at Kagome's house."

The line went dead.

…

She was running. As long as she ran far and fast enough, they couldn't find her. She couldn't risk them getting hurt. Not for her. It had happened before. Kanna had been in ICU for weeks after what they had done to her. Kagome had moved before she had come out. She hadn't wanted… not to look at the pity every day in her eyes. Not the anger. Not the pain. Not the betrayal. Especially… not the doubt. It was enough to drive someone crazy.

She didn't know where she was. She didn't care where she was. She could smell the wet ground, and was glad that it would make it hard for a demon to follow her scent. She had scattered her powers around, so no one could trace her. It was better that way. Safer. Kagome just hoped… she didn't know what she hoped. She just wanted to get away. Or meet them. Just… whatever happened, as long as it was far away. Far, far away from anyone she cared about. Then they would be safe.

Oh God, she hoped they would be safe.

…

"What are we looking for?!" Miroku asked Sango exasperatedly. He couldn't help it; a slight edge crept into his voice. He was worried. No, scratch that, he was terrified. Kagome was missing, probably lost and helpless, in this place that she had no idea about, no sense to find her way around, and Sango was digging through her room.

"Anything!" Sango yelled, throwing the sheets off the bed, then ripping the mattress off in a frenzy. "Anything malicious, anything unexpected, anything…"

"Like this?" Miroku whispered.

Sango looked over to him. "What the hell were you doing in her clothes draw, you hentai?!"

"Sango…" Miroku whispered.

She came over and looked at the object in his hand.

A knife.

"What kind of girl keeps a dagger in her bedroom?" Miroku said. He sounded… disbelieving. Like he couldn't believe in the object he was holding in his hand.

"A terrified one," Sango breathed.

Miroku turned to her. "Why would Kagome… I mean, Kagome?!"

"She… she had… a bad experience," Sango said. Dodging the bullet.

"Bad experience my arse."

"People… they came after her. That's why… why she moved here. She… she was running away." Sango whispered. Even her own voice seemed far away.

She turned back to the room, staring without seeing at the mess she had created. "Miroku, you have to help me. Just… just look."

…

She finally crumpled at the base of a tree. She didn't know where she was; she didn't care where she was. Kagome finally let go, and empty, heart-wrenching sobs echoed across the clearing. She must have run miles. When her strength had run out, her spiritual power had held her up… until that, too, had run out. And here she was.

"Well, well," said a voice in her ear. "A knife in the pantie draw; nice touch."

Kagome whipped her head around. There was no one there. But she knew better than to dismiss it. Her heart thumped in terror. She should run. But she was just… so… exhausted.

"Kinky, I daresay," the voice continued, "But I moved it for the monk and the demon slayer. We wouldn't want that hentai's hands in your personal effects, now would we?"

The tears began to trickle down her cheeks. She wished… oh God, if it had to happen, she hoped he would kill her quickly. But Kagome knew better than that. The woman had all been for killing her quickly… but he… he wanted her to suffer. He wanted to taste her fear. He wanted to… oh God…

"Thinking about it?" she could feel his hot breath on her ear. She closed her eyes, and cringed away from the warmth.

"You know, she told me not to come today," he whispered, "But I couldn't resist seeing your pretty face. You didn't think you could hide forever, did you? You didn't think that moving house would save you? Pathetic."

She couldn't move; couldn't respond. He could feel her trembling under him, and chuckled. He liked it.

"Now, where were we the last time? Hmm, I think, I remember…"

Something silver flashed by her face, and she felt the metal biting into the skin on her face. Then, a spreading warmth through the numbing cold.

"You taste nice…" he ran his tongue up her face, licking, lapping at the blood.

…

"Miroku! Miroku, come here!" Sango called from where she was emptying the bin under Kagome's desk. Balled up paper flew everywhere.

Miroku read one over her shoulder.

_Mom,_

_I'm sorry. I lo-_

"A note? Why did she leave a note?"

"She didn't, idiot. She threw it in the bin. Look, there's more."

_Please believe me when I say this is the best thing-_

"She was planning to run away?" Miroku asked, aghast. "But then why did she leave it until we were at school? And the way she disappeared – well, it wasn't exactly an orderly exit."

"I don't think she was planning on it. My guess is she got scared. Changed her mind."

_I love you all, and if things were different. Please don't come after m-_

"But… why now? If she was so terrified, why did she leave it?"

"I don't know." She continued to furiously un-ball and then re-ball the scraps of paper, throwing them everywhere. "Come on," she muttered. "There must be a clue here. Somewhere. Come on Kags, why'd you leave us?!"

She was just about to add another scrap of paper to the growing pile, when Miroku's hand on her wrist stopped her. She looked up at his face, and saw he was frowning at the paper.

"Sango, does that look like Kagome's handwriting to you?"

On the paper were two words. Any vague hope the two friends might have felt for Kagome's safety vanished. They stared in absolute horror at the cursive lettering.

_Found you._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay guys, I'm sorry it's so short, but I had to split this up into two chapters! It was practically begging to be in seperate parts! Also, this being in two parts means I get to leave this amazing cliffie. :D

Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who has reviewed; you guys keep me going! Thank you!

Also, as a mini poll/questionnaire-type thing - What has been your favourite Inuyasha/Kagome moment so far? I know they aren't even together yet, but I hope that I've put in enough. Not particularly romantic, just the interaction between the two of them you liked the best! (No pressure here - I'm genuinely curious!)

Thank you!

Libra Sorceress xx


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 – Intervention

"Come on Koga, pick up the damn phone," Sango muttered. Her hands were itching for Hiraikotsu.

Miroku had grabbed his car, and was on his way to the Takahashi mansion. He was going to get to Inuyasha asap. They might need him if…

"I haven't got time right now, whoever you are, so you can just f-"

"Koga! It's me! Sango!"

"Sango? Please tell me you found her."

"No. have you heard anything?!"

"Not a fucking thing. Her phone's broken – probably lying in a ditch somewhere. Ayame hasn't caught her scent, and the rest of the wolf clan can't find anything because of the fucking rain! Trust Kagome to get depressed in the middle of this fucking storm!"

"Quit swearing Koga! That's not going to help anything! Listen Miroku's gone to get Inuya-"

"Great lot of fucking good that mutt's gonna be! He should be with us in the first place! Where is the dog turd, anyway?!"

"He went home, we think. Anyway, listen-"

"What good's he gonna be at home?! What the hell was he-"

"Koga, SHUT UP AND LET ME TALK!!"

"What?! Shit, woman, you nearly burst my ear drum!"

"Koga, they found her."

Silence.

"Fuck! Goddamn fucking… how? When?"  
"We don't know – probably sometime recently. We found a note, in her room."

"THEY WERE IN HER ROOM?? IN HER HOUSE?? IN HER PERSONAL SPACE?? HOW DARE THEY DO THIS TO MY SISTER!! HOW DARE THEY??!! GODDAMN FUCKING BASTARDS, I SWEAR I WILL KILL THEM FOR WHAT THEY DID!!!"

"KOGA, CALM DOWN!! What do you mean, your sister?!"

"Grew up with her, she and her family were taken in by the clan when her father was killed. Therefore she is bonded to me."

"What do you mean, her father was killed?"

"You didn't think this was the first time they've come after her? Sango, she's stronger now than before, but she was never weak! No, this makes it a grand total of three. The first when she was thirteen. They killed her father. Then last year… and now… shit! I swear, they will rue the day they-"

"That isn't really gonna help matters, now, is it? Stay calm, keep looking, and for God's sake, call me if you find anything!"

All she heard in response was the dial tone.

…

Miroku pulled into the Takahashi driveway, nearly pulling off the car door in his haste to get out. He pegged it towards the house, yelling before he hit the stairs.

"Inuyasha!" he bellowed. "Inuyasha!"

The door opened, to reveal a weary-looking Sesshomaru. He stepped back, startled, as the monk nearly bowled him over in his haste.

"Miroku?" he asked plainly.

Miroku paid him no heed, and continued to yell, now sprinting up the stairs.

"Inuyasha, for God's sake, we need you! Where the hell are you?!"

A door upstairs opened, and an irate Kagura stepped out. "Rin's only just gone to bed, can you keep it down?"

Miroku cast her a frustrated glance, before continuing to run down the hall.

He was abruptly stopped as he ran into Inuyasha's father, and was thrown back.

"Miroku?" Inutaisho asked in astonishment. "What are you doing here?"

"I… need… to speak… to… Inuyasha," Miroku panted, hands on his knees. His adrenaline rush was over, and he felt his chest heave as he gasped great, painful breaths.

"Inuyasha isn't here," Inutaisho said slowly. "We thought he was with you. Why, what happened?"

"We need… Inuyasha…" the monk gasped. "Kagome… people are… after her… we need to… find her… before… they do…"

"Kagome? The young miko that came over with you lot the other week?"

Miroku nodded. God, his legs hurt.

Inutaisho looked concerned. "Miroku, sit down, tell me what happened."

Miroku shook his head. "No time. We need to find her… she's not in town… and the wolves can't track her... because… because of the rain… and she's… not making it easy… can't trace… her spiritual power… she… she doesn't want to be found… but… but they're gonna kill her…"

"Inuyasha isn't here. Do you think he went after her on his own?"

"I dunno… s'pose… he might've…"

Inutaisho straightened. "Sesshomaru!" he barked down the stairs.

"Yes father?" Sesshomaru answered lazily.

"Can you stand to leave your wife and daughter for a few hours?"

"Of course father. But I think Kagura's going to eat me."

"Of course she won't. If she eats you, who's going to take Rin shoe shopping on Saturday?"

"Yes, father."

"Get the keys to your car."

"Which one?"

"Do you think that I care?! We need to go! Miroku," he said, turning back to the young monk, "Our car's faster, travel with us. I know Kagome's scent, as does Sesshomaru. It was all over the swimming pool. We'll come with you, and find Kagome and Inuyasha,"

"But… but the rain…"

"We're better than a pack of wolves. Besides, me and Sesshomaru have been at this for years."

Miroku nodded.

Inutaisho yelled along the corridor, "Izayoi! We're going out!"

"Don't be late!"

Out in the driveway, Sesshomaru was waiting impatiently in a yellow Porsche 911 turbo.

"Get in," he said impatiently.

Miroku didn't even have time to admire the car.

…

God, please let it stop. Please.

He chuckled in her ear. "Mm, this takes me back… too bad we didn't get to the next part…"

She would do anything to curl up and die right now. Right on this spot. God, please, let it end.

He slid a hand down her throat. She stiffened, sure he would tighten his fingers round her neck.

After what happened next, she wished he had done.

He continued to slide his hand down. Through her shirt. Resting… on… her…

"You know, your wet clothing leaves very little to the imagination."

"Why… why are you doing this?" she whispered.

He heard her. And laughed.

"Your magic is very appealing, my dear, but there's something about you I could never resist… besides…" he bent down and nipped her ear. "I want to break you. In the end, you'll be screaming for death. And only then, will I grant it. If it were up to _her, _you see, you'd be dead already. But I like to play with my food. Who knows what shapes you can make with the leftovers?"

He brought the knife down, slowly, tantalizingly, and she trembled as it descended.

She tried so hard not to cry out as she again felt the cold metal slice through the flesh on her chest. Just above her breasts. The rain made the harsh red blood run and spread down over her body.

Please… please…

He bent his head, and licked the soft flesh. A shiver claimed her body, but it was not from the temperature.

"Get the hell away from her, you bastard!"

Her head snapped up, and she caught the golden eyes of…

Inuyasha.

Everything went black.

"What the hell did you do to her, you sick bastard!"

"Just a few nicks… I didn't have time to finish…"

"Let… go… of… Kagome…" Inuyasha growled.

The man looked thoughtful. "You know, I don't think I will. You know what they say… third time's the charm."

Inuyasha lunged forward, but the man moved out of the way, still holding Kagome loosely in his arms. "Pathetic. Mind you, I would expect nothing less… from a hanyou."

"Bastard," Inuyasha hissed. "Iron reaver soul stealer!"

"Missed me," the man grinned, leaping into the tree.

Inuyasha stared at the girl in his arms. Kagome… please hold on…

…

A mile away, Sesshomaru slammed his foot down on the break. "Father, do you smell that?!"

Inutaisho raised his head. Then he grinned a strangely wolfish smile.

"Miroku, get Sango on the phone. Tell her to get the wolves and get over here."

"Right," he punched in the number.

She picked it up during the first ring.

"Miroku?! Thank God, I-"

"Sango, get Koga and tell them to meet us at Goshinboku park. We've found them."

…

"Still not fast enough," the man taunted. "Don't you want your precious Kagome back?"

"Who are you?!"

"You didn't answer my question, hanyou,"

"Let the girl go," came a voice from behind Inuyasha. He turned. And did a double take.

Two dog demons, four wolf demons, a slayer and a monk stood behind him.

"Will you take us all on?" came Sesshomaru's disinterested voice.

The man licked his lips. "I haven't had so much fun since Mr Higurashi's tragic demise! Of course, you wolves were there then too, weren't you? It's almost like a reunion!"

"You didn't answer _my _question."

"All of you, risking your lives for one miko girl?! This is too good to be true!"

"And again… will you take us all on,"

"Hmm… you know, I believe I will. I need a workout."

Sango tensed, reaching back for her Hiraikotsu.

Koga bounced forwards on the balls of his feet.

Ayame reached into her hair, to grasp hold of her iris.

Miroku reached into his pocket, clenching his hand over his sutras.

Ginta and Hakkaku grinned at each other.

Inutaisho grasped his sword handle.

Sesshomaru made no move, save to narrow his eyes so slightly that a human would have missed it.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, allowing the long, claw-like to break the skin, so he could access his strongest attack… without aid of Tetsuaiga.

He smiled grimly as he remembered…

_Kagome stuck her nails into her palms. Crap._

_They continued eating. Kagome stayed silent as the boys discussed their upcoming classes. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her hand and pulled it open._

"_Don't do that, idiot," Inuyasha's gruff voice said. "You'll break the skin."_

_Looking down at her hand, Kagome saw the deep welts her nails had made. She looked back up, but Inuyasha had gone back to talking._

The man drew Kagome's limp form over one shoulder, tensed, and was about to leap when…

"Naraku." A woman's voice.

She was leaning against the tree. She looked… similar to Kagome, but her face was devoid of the innocence and heart-warming kindness that Kagome radiated. Her eyes were cold, and her face was white, whiter even than the girl's pale skin. Her long black hair was braided, hanging down her back.

The man… Naraku nodded. "Kikyo," he said stiffly. "What brings you here."

"This was not the agreement. We need to wait. It is not time yet."

"But we can wait. We'll just bring the girl with us-"

"She'll die before too long if we do, especially if you persist in having your filthy way with her. Leave her be."

Naraku ground his teeth. "Don't give me orders, woman!"

Kikyo cocked her head to one side. "You will do as I say," she said, in a tone that allowed no argument.

Naraku growled. "Fine. Catch her if you can,"

… and he threw Kagome to the ground.

Inuyasha leapt forward to catch her prone form before it landed.

By the time he looked up, Naraku and Kikyo had disappeared.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, what do you think? Thanks for all your feedback on everything guys, I really appreciate it! Thank you especially to:

**Sassybratt** - Thanks for ALL your positive feedback! It gave me a warm glowy feeling! I really really appreciate it! :D  
**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX** - Thanks for sticking by me girl!  
**mkblackrose **- Thanks! That's one of my favourites too!  
**kk1994 **- I really appreciate it! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
**myInuYasha15 - **I'm glad you read it too! Especially that you enjoyed it!!  
**silver-sunshine-girl **- 'Heavy lightness, serious vanity, misshapen chaos of well-seeming forms' Gotta love the oxymorons! I will be updating vair vair soon...  
**CanYouTurnMyBlackRosesRed - **Thanks for sticking by me right from the beginning!  
**Black-Death-646 **- Thanks! I'm glad you managed to get the full Kagome-ness! I shall keep going as long as I can... And I'm SO glad that you enjoyed it, especially seeing as it's a new thing!  
**brinaalee -** For all your positive feedback, I shall be eternally grateful! Especially your suggestion - it really helped! Thanks!  
**roseandthorns19 - **I'm glad you find it interesting! I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
**Moons Little Wolf Blossom44 - **YES!! Thank you! Your suggestion was the base for these past two chapters!  
**Xalainu - **Hehehe, maybe they will! Maybe they will...  
**purplefav - **Wait for it, wait for it... they will... mwahaha!  
**completeandtotalrandomness** - Thank you so much! I'm really happy now :D  
**Alisha-Kagome 2009** - Thanks, you really supported me through my last story too! Thank you so much for all the faith you have in me! :D  
**Peaceful Dragon Rose - **Glad you liked it!  
**Ilove4everJasperHale - **Hope this clears things up for you! What do you think? Would you move if there were two crazy stalkers after you? Lol XD

Questions, comments, critiscisms, but no flaming please!

Thank you!

Libra Sorceress xx


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 – Nightmares

_Every time she turned, she heard them. Every alley she ran down, they followed. Every tree she climbed, she could smell her own blood on the leaves. Every time she fell, she saw the shine of a knife. Every time she came to a house like home, she could taste the metallic fear, and turned back._

_Kagome floated in and out of her own world. One minute in her home town, then running through Goshinboku park. Then she was at the school. The hospital. Her old house. Her old school. The town. Sango's car. Koga's den. Inuyasha's house…_

"_Please!" she cried soundlessly, terrified sobs ripping themselves from her chest. "Please! Please, somebody, anybody! Help me!"_

_She stumbled on, not looking where she was going. She didn't care anymore. Then…_

_Her foot struck something hard._

_She fell to her knees, hands sightlessly groping the unseen obstruction. With trembling fingers, she wiped off the dust and filth covering the large stone._

_Her heart stopped as a light flared._

_Kagome Higurashi_

_1992-2008_

_Beloved daughter, granddaughter, sister and friend to many._

_All those left behind wait to see her again._

"_No," Kagome whispered. "No…"_

"_Yes," said a voice behind her. She felt something cold and sharp press itself against her back, sliding up under the material. "Just getting everything ready for you…"_

_Tears streamed down her cold face. "Help me!" she sobbed. "Inuyasha!"_

…

Inuyasha cradled Kagome's soft body to him. She was frozen. So, she cold. The blood was beginning to clot over her cuts, and she was shivering. The blood from the slice on her face was a harsh red in contrast to the whiteness of her skin. Her dark hair was soaking and matted, and her clothes were ripped.

"What are we going to do with her?" Inutaisho said from where he was standing.

"Hospital," Miroku replied at once, looking at the man as if he were crazy. But Koga growled.

"No dice, monk. She hates hospitals. The last time, they had to give her a sedative just to get her through the door. How do you think she would feel, being rescued from one horror to wake up in a place she hates?!"

"Well we can't take her home," said Sango, exasperated. "Her mom, Souta and Jii-chan are out of town. She's meant to be staying with me and Kohaku. Besides, her room's a tip."

"Run that by me again?"

"Well, the mattress and bedding is on the floor, her litter bin and chest of drawers emptied, and SOMEONE," here she sent Miroku a dirty look, "emptied out her bathroom cabinet. Go figure."

"Well, she can stay with us," Koga declared.

"No chance, wolf," Inuyasha growled, without looking up from Kagome's sick face.

Koga bristled. "Look, mutt-face-"

"She's coming back to mine. I am not letting her out of my sight again, ya got that?"

Koga fell silent. Shocked. Everyone stared at Inuyasha. He didn't even bother to look up at them.

"Sesshomaru, start up the fucking car, she's frozen. I assume you lot are coming with us?"

…

_She continued to run, hearing her pursuer behind her. He was speeding up, and she couldn't match his pace. Up ahead, she could see the steps leading up to the old shrine._

"_Daddy!" she screamed. "Daddy, help me!" she ran up the steps, not daring to look behind her, terrified of slowing down. "Daddy!"_

"_Kagome?! Kagome!"_

"_Daddy!" she sobbed. "Daddy, they found me, daddy, daddy, he's behind me! Help me!"_

"_Kagome! Kagome, keep running! Go to Koga's house do you hear me?!"_

"_No! Daddy, where are you going?!"_

"_KAGOME, RUN!!!"_

_She sobbed, but didn't slow down. Koga… she had to get to Koga… he could help her… _

"_Koga!" she screamed. "Koga, he found me! He's after dad, he needs help!"_

"_Kagome?!" a teenage wolf demon with blue eyes stopped, and stared. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Koga, he found me!"_

"_Where is he?!" Koga grasped her arms. "Kagome, tell me where he is."_

"_At… at the shrine… dad… dad said to… to run…"_

"_Ayame!" Koga yelled. "Tell your grandfather to gather the wolves and get to the Shrine! Now!"_

"_What is it?!"_

"Naraku and Kikyo found Kagome! They're after her!"

_Kagome staggered. A blow, a physical blow had landed in her chest. She screamed as it ripped through the skin, and then she was on the ground, and Ayame was shaking her._

"_Kagome? Kagome!"_

"_No…" Kagome said. She couldn't… not… "No… daddy… he's…"_

_Everything went black._

…

Inuyasha refused to leave Kagome's bedside. Not once in twenty-four hours had she so much has stirred. Inuyasha fell asleep with his head leaning against the bed.

Kagura gently lifted her brother-in-law's head and laid it back against the chair he was sitting on, smoothing back his hair as she did so. Inuyasha mumbled, and moved into her hand. Kagura half-smiled, before turning to the pale girl on the bed.

She walked over to feel Kagome's temperature. It had sky-rocketed. Her skin was red-hot, but her hands were frozen. She twitched and mumbled restlessly under Kagura's gentle ministrations.

The woman sighed. Poor girl. If something like this had ever happened to Rin, or Sesshomaru… she understood how Inuyasha felt. It was like having something ripped out of her body, the mere thought of this kind of torture on someone near and dear to her. Lifting back the bed covers, she hissed at the sight of the red wound prominent on Kagome's chest. It looked long, and deep, and the raw smell of the blood emanating from it spoke openly of the maliciousness with which it had been caused. Quietly, she reached over to the other side of the bed. Doctor Suikotsu had told her to clean and re-dress the wound every three hours. It was caused with a rain-soaked knife, and there was ever chance it would infect. Humming quietly to herself, Kagura gently applied the antiseptic cream. Kagome winced. It must hurt her, even in her sleep. She let out a small whimper.

Kagura reached and stroked her hair softly. "Shh, little one," she crooned. "Shh."

"How is she?" Sango whispered from the doorway.

Kagura looked up, and shrugged. "About the same. Have you called her mother?"

Sango nodded. "She's coming home in two days. I didn't tell her what happened; I said that her car ran out of petrol, and she got lost trying to look for help. I hope she bought it."

Kagura nodded, returning her attention to Kagome. Once finished, she stood and began to walk out, past Sango. But a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Wait, Kagura. Thank you."

Kagura smiled at her. "It's alright. It was the least I could do. I should have gone with Sesshomaru earlier; I'm sure the talents of a wind sorceress could have been helpful."

"Even so, I'd like to repay you. I'll take Rin to the zoo, if you like?"

Kagura let out a small, silver laugh. "Isn't it a coincidence that the repayment has the colouring of you wanting to spend time with my adorable six-year-old daughter?"

Sango grinned at her. "Funny, I didn't notice."

"I'm sure Rin would love that – as would Sesshomaru. He loves her, but she has him completely wrapped around her little finger."

"Ooh, the girl who can control Sesshomaru – now there's a scary thought."

Kagura smiled.

Then a scream came from the bed.

In a second, Inuyasha was at Kagome's side as she sweated and writhed and moaned. Kagura and Sango ran into the room.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagura yelled. "Call Suikotsu! Her fever's spiked!"

On the bed, Kagome continued to thrash.

…

_She had been plunged into freezing cold water. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't move. She struggled forwards sluggishly, terrified of the all-consuming silence. _

"_Help me!" she cried out. "Somebody help me!"_

_And then…_

_Nothing._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I hope you like it! I tried to end it nice and finally... but don't worry! This isn't the end! I actually have the next chapter written, and it's killing me to not just put it straight up!

**xXHisLilLoverGirlXx** - Thanks, I'm really enjoying this, so I don't see it ending particularly soon... can't wait!  
**nahia2008** - I'm SO glad you liked it! I hope you continue to read it!  
**dangitsesshomaru** - :D I'm happy! Yeah, Naraku wants Kagome for a variety of reasons... read on to find out! Hopefully it'll be good, because I still haven't decided how I'm gonna end it! Lol  
**kk1994** - I certainly shall! Thanks for your continuing support!  
**sassybratt** - Thank you for all your AMAZINGLY positive feedback! I'm glad I can throw out something unexpected for you! :P  
**brinaalee** - Mwahaha! Thanks, I love cliffhangers too! They're so much fun! xx  
**myInuYasha15** - Yeah, it is kinda obvious, but hey. I hope I can add a new twist to his character you'll enjoy! =)  
**completeandtotalrandomness** - Thanks! Yeah, I'm trying to make them like the evil pair... so Kikyo in particular is probably gonna be a bit OC... :P  
**mkblackrose** - :D I'm really glad! I hope it's ok... not too early... but hey, what's been done and all that... XD  
**coolcat103** - Thank you so much! I hope you enjoy the rest as much!!  
**Mistyfire** - Yeah, Kikyo's a wee bit OC... just think of her as a different character as in the manga/anime... but I hope it's a good twist on her! I know, movie 2 is my favourite too! It's so sweet... and when she took the arrow for him... *sigh*  
**kouga's older woman** - I'm vair vair happy you liked it once you found it! Hope the rest is as good as in your opinion... :D

Hope you all continue to enjoy this!

Libra Sorceress xx


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 – Second Chances

She was still.

She was silent.

She was…

"Kagome?" Inuyasha whispered. No reply. His sharp hanyou ears searched desperately. For anything. A heartbeat. A breath. But he couldn't hear anything. Nothing at all. His golden eyes swept up and down her still form. Her chest had to rise, her head had to turn, her neck and wrists had to pulse weakly. But they didn't. Her smell was the same… the Sakura blossoms were still in flower… but barely. He could, again, smell the heavy scent of winter.

The sweat hadn't dried on her body. Her skin… it was still warm. No, it was hot. The blood still hadn't faded from her cheeks.

But she was dead.

"No," Sango whispered. "What… what happened? I thought… it was just… the flu…"

"Pnuemonia… exhaustion… her wounds… blood loss… and she… despair…" Kagura said quietly, inhaling Kagome's scent.

"Don't say that! You make it sound like she's gone!" Inuyasha growled, fury in his voice. Absolute anger.

Sango fell to her knees. "Oh… oh God…" she murmured.

"What is it?! What happened?!" yelled Koga, as he pelted it into the room, Miroku at his heels. "The doctor's on his way; he'll be here any… what…?"

Miroku was a monk. He didn't need to ask. He could sense the absence. He knew what he should do; he should… offer his blessing, try and comfort… but he just… he couldn't.

"What the hell?" Koga whispered. "What the hell has happened to her?"

None of them could move.

…

Her scent was fading now. Kagura had left the room – she had to go, she had to hold her daughter. Just to be sure…

Kagome's face was beginning to take on a pallor… a pallor only matched by those dead.

There was silence.

Then, with a wail, Sango began to cry.

...

_There was darkness. Darkness everywhere. She didn't know what she was doing in this strange place. There was a reason, she was sure of it. but she didn't know what the reason was._

"_Where am I?" she asked. Not upset, not worried, not scared. Curious. A thought struck her. "Who am I?" she asked, once again, her tone reflecting that dull curiosity. She wasn't really interested, anyway._

_She looked down at herself. At her body. Ah! So this was her, was it? Hmm. So… what was she doing here anyway? It was kinda boring just… what was she doing? Loitering? Moving? Waiting?_

…

"I… I guess…. Someone should… ring her… her mum…" Miroku whispered.

"She's coming home soon anyway," said Sango, through sobs. "We can't… we can't just ring her up and say… say her daughter…"

"She died." Inuyasha stated. He couldn't believe it. She was actually… he had never been near an actual dead person before. He had been in a few fights but… and what was this… this hole in his chest? He felt empty. Like there was nothing. He wasn't crying… but he wasn't smiling… he couldn't feel anything at all. His senses had gone haywire too. He couldn't smell Miroku's musty, parchment scent… nor Sango's dewy smell… hell, not even Koga's overpowering wolf stench. All he could smell… was the Sakura blossoms. He could smell them dying, again, but this time it was slower, and bitter. Like… like someone had picked them and stuck them in a bowl of water in an effort to keep them alive. Sure, they would last, but it was more like they were on life support. They would die eventually, and it would just be harder when they did. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the still figure on the bed. She was beautiful. Even in death, her face was still… it was holding up a happiness, it gave a feeling that made people warm. Even when she should have been breaking down inside, she had let go, to make everyone else happy. He couldn't hear anything. It was like the time… the time he was with her in the water. Without her sweet scent, without the steady thumping of her heartbeat, in the greenish, disfiguring light of the water, he had reached out to hold her face in his hands, to brush her lips with his. And now… there was nothing. And even… with the sweet sickness of her smell, without the reassuring sounds of her body, without the warmth in her big brown eyes, he… he just wanted to hold her. He wanted to hold her, to hug her and kiss all her hurts and pain away. It was all his fault. If only… if only he'd found her sooner, if only he'd fought harder, if only he had watched for her at the school, made sure she was ok… oh God, if only, if only. If only wasn't any good to Kagome now. It was too late for regrets. Too late to look back. Too late to say goodbye.

…

Suikotsu opened the door. "I'm here! Is she in the same room as before?" he called out. Silence greeted his voice. He looked around, and frowned. "Where is everyone?"

Still frowning, he continued into the house. Moving cautiously, he began to descend the staircase. "Inutaisho? Sesshomaru? Izayoi? Kagura?" he called out.

He turned left, and began to move down the corridor. Inutaisho stepped out to stop him. "Ah, Suikotsu," he said. But his tone held no evidence of relief. No evidence of welcome. "Thank you for coming."

Suikotsu shook his head. "Sir, I'm sorry, but if her condition is as bad as your son Sesshomaru described to me over the phone, I don't have time for pleasantries. I need to get to the girl as soon as possible, or…"

"Yes, I understand, thank you doctor. But… I'm sorry to inform you that your service is no longer required."

Suikotsu stopped. He stared at the man. "But… oh my God… I'm… I'm so sorry."

Inutaisho gave him a sad smile. "Thank you, doctor, but I think it would be best if you leave now."

Suikotsu nodded. Of course. "I'm truly sorry. If there's anything I could do…"

"Thank you," Inutaisho placed a friendly hand on the man's shoulder. "I appreciate your efforts."

Suikotsu nodded, then hesitated. "Sir, I am truly sorry for bringing this up, but… she needs to be examined. I need to… declare her death. It is best to get it over with. Sooner rather than later."

Inutaisho did not look surprised. "I understand that, doctor, of course. May I suggest we go to the kitchens, maybe have a drink? Leave her alone with her friends… just for now."

"How is Inuyasha taking it?"

"Not well, I don't think. He… I don't know why, but he has a bond with her, I think… I don't fully understand, but… let us leave it for now. I think we could both do with a break."

…

"Kagura? Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked her, concern in his voice.

She looked up from where she had been cradling her daughter. Tear tracks were running down her face.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "No. no, I'm not. I…"

He moved forward and took her into his arms, resting his chin atop her head. "Please talk to me, Kagura."

"It's not… I mean, I know that I didn't even know her, but… she was… she was here, and then she was… she was gone! Sesshomaru, how did it happen?! In our house… and she was… she's only sixteen! She's a year younger than Inuyasha, ten years older than Rin! And I was… I was holding her, I had my hand on her forehead, and then she… she stopped! She just… she wasn't there anymore!"

"Sssh, my love, sssh. It's ok. It's gonna be ok," he said, rocking her gently. She let go, and sobbed into his chest.

Against her body, her little girl stirred. "Mommy?" she whispered, her voice heavy with sleep. "Mommy, why are you crying?" sleepy eyes blinked up at her.

"It's alright, sweetie," Kagura murmured. "Go back to sleep."

Rin nodded, before resting her head again and closing her eyes.

Kagura cradled her little girl in her arms, and fresh tears welled up in her eyes. How could anything so precious, so beautiful, ever end?

…

_There was a light. Finally, a direction in which she could head! She tried to move, but found her limbs were stiff. She could barely move! Angrily, she struggled against her bonds, but found that they were immovable. She cursed loudly._

"_You never used to use language like that," came a voice. A male voice. _

_She turned. He smiled sadly. "But that was three years ago now."_

_She knew him, she knew she did. "Da… daddy?" she whispered. "You… what's going on? Why am I here?"_

_He smiled at her sadly. "Oh, my little Kagome. I've missed you so much."_

Kagome? Yes, that… that was her name. It was so familiar.

_She started, as all her memories came rushing back to her. "You're… you're dead!" she gasped. _

_He nodded._

"_But… but then why… oh God… Naraku killed me… oh God…" she stared at the man in front of her. "Daddy, what's going to happen?" she asked, terrified. She was… she was… she was dead. Dead._

_He smiled at her again. "To you, Kagome? Nothing. You're going back."_

_She paused, and the full impact of his words hit her. "I'm… I'm going back? But… but I'm dead. I died."_

"_Yes. You did. But you're not finished yet, my little lady. You still have so much to do. Your death came, yes, but it was early. Your life hadn't ended yet. There's a second chance, just waiting for you."_

"_But… but…" Kagome frowned. Something was wrong. "But doesn't that mean I have to leave you?"_

"_Yes." He said it simply, without regret. _

"_Do you want me to go?" _

_He laughed. "Kagome, my darling baby girl, I would have given anything to see your beautiful face. But not if the price is your life. I want you to go back."_

"_I'll miss you, daddy."_

"_I know, my little one. I'll miss you too." He drew closer to her, and softly brushed her hair. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and Souta. And your mum."_

_She shrugged. "S'ok. We all miss you, but none of us actually believe that you're gone, so it's not so bad. Did you know, that for a year after you left, Souta used to talk to you every night?"_

_Her father smiled, but this time there was a happier element to it. "I know, I used to listen. I was so proud of his 95% in his science exam!" he laughed._

_Kagome smiled. "We all were. The little squirt's over-shining me!"_

_Her father sighed. "Goodbye, my little lady." _

_He placed his lips to her forehead…_

_And then there was a bright light._

…

Inuyasha frowned. Something… something was changing… the scent… it was… like… Spring again. He moved to Kagome, and felt her hand. What the…?

"AAAHHH!" Kagome screeched, sitting straight up.

"Kagome?!"

"Kagome?!"

"Kagome?!"

"KAGOME!!!!"

"What?! What happened?!" Inutaisho yelled, skidding into the room. His eyes bulged as the scene unfolded before him.

Sango launched herself onto her friend, tackling her onto the bed. "Don't you DARE do that to me again! Don't you DARE!"

Koga laughed, ruffling Kagome's hair. "You had me scared there for a minute, little sister!"

"Lady Kagome," Miroku smiled. "It's good to have you back."

"I'm… I'm back…" Kagome muttered in confusion, looking down at herself, at her bosy. "I'm back? What the… OW!!" a streak of pink light flared out from her palms, to settle on the bed, the sheets smoldering. She shook her burned palms, willing the sting to go away. "Dammit!"

Inuyasha just stared.

"What's going on? Is it…" Suikotsu barged into the room, panting. It wasn't as easy for him as it was for the dog demon to run from the kitchens to the bedroom where Kagome was kept. He did a double take when he saw the girl on the bed, looking around in confusion.

"What's the matter, doc?" Sango laughed, hugging Kagome. "Don't you believe in miracles?"

"But… but…" Suikotsu mumbled, completely lost.

Kagome, however, had no eyes for the drama unfolding around her. Her gaze was locked firmly with the eyes of another.

Inuyasha.

"I… I thought…" he mumbled. "I thought you'd left me…"

Kagome shook her head. "I could never leave you. Not for long."

Without hesitation, without thought, without any conscious reasoning, he crossed to the bed, and shoved Koga, Sango and Miroku out of the way. Without breaking her hold on his eyes, he leant down…

And kissed her.

She stiffened in surprise. Then her arms encircled his shoulders, pulling him down to her, deepening the contact, turning it from chaste to passionate. She closed, her eyes, and tilted her head, never once breaking her choke-hold around his neck. She threw as much as she could into the kiss… a silent oath.

They broke apart for air.

Inuyasha stroked her face, oblivious to the looks they were receiving from everyone else in the room. "Promise me you'll never leave me like that again."

"I… I promise."

And with that, he bent down once more and brushed his lips against hers.

_I love her._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Heya,

I just wanted to say I'm really really sorry if this brings back any bad memories for anyone. I truly am.

I hope you enjoyed the latest installment; trust me, it's been KILLING me to put off adding it!

**myInuYasha15** - Thanks! Hopefully this is as good as you hoped...  
**completeandtotalrandomness **- Eek!! Poor doggy! I'll update, just don't squash the doggy! lol XD  
**Mistyfire** - Suspensish enough? Lol, enjoy!  
**kouga's older woman** - I know! It's so ADORABLE... thanks!!  
**mitachan** - I'll get right onto that XD  
**brinaalee** - Thanks for your advice in the first place, owe you one for that! And thank you so so much! I hope this next bit is ok... particularly the Inuyasha paragraph, as I've dubbed it... Thanks for your cotinued support and contributions!  
**Sassybratt** - Yeah, Kagura's OOC in this part too... I don't know why, it just kinda worked for me... ah well! Thanks! I hope it cleared up some of her past thingies for you and stuff? And I hope this measures up to what you were hoping for!! I really appreciate all the comments etc!  
**bumblezee** - Be as selfish as you want! Partcularly when it comes to stories (and chocolate)! Ooh, I hope you like this part! Thanks for the tip, I'll keep that in mind!

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. It gives me a warm glowy feeling... I can't wait to write more :D**

Questions, comments, critiscisms, suggestions etc, but please no flaming!

Libra Sorceress xx


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 – Zoo

"OOH! THEY ARE SO KAWAII!" Sango squealed, jumping up and down and clapping her hand together.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Sango, act your age."

"No. I refuse."

Kagome laughed, spreading herself along the railing. The sun was beating down heavily upon them from high in the sky, and the crowded atmosphere added the illusion of humidity. They were standing in front of the lion enclosure at the zoo, watching as a pair of incredibly adorable but lazy cubs looked for a place to sleep in the hot afternoon sun. Kagome took off her sunglasses, shook her long hair out, then slid them back onto her face. Beside her, Ayame was desperately trying to persuade an obstinate six year old that, no, she couldn't have a lion cub. It wasn't working. She was related to Sesshomaru.

"But Auntie Sango said they were kawaii… and… and I want one," Rin said, jutting out her chin.

"Rin, baby, they're not safe. When they grow big they might try and eat you."

"So? Daddy and mummy and Unca Yasha and grandpa would protect me, honest, Auntie Aya! I promise!"

"I know darling, but it's dangerous!"

"But… but mummy said daddy was dangerous if I don't share my ice cream with him, and he's not scary."

"Your daddy is dangerous in a lot of ways, but he tries not to scare you."

"Daddy isn't a meanie!"

"No, of cour- hey, how did the conversation get to this?! Ah, I give up!"

"I still want a baby lion!"

"How about an ice cream instead?"

Rin thought about this, her tiny face puckering in seriousness. She looked up at Ayame, and tilted her head to one side. "Strawberry and chocolate?"

"Yeah, sure!"

"Fine, we'll talk later," said Rin, striding towards the ice cream man.

"Oh God, she is exactly like her father," Ayame muttered. "I'm gonna need to talk to Kagura about this. She's copying his words!" and, with an exasperated sigh, she started after the six-year-old.

Sango stared after her. "Oh dear Lord. She's gonna have the male population quaking in their boots."

Kagome laughed. "She is incredibly adorable, though."

"Yeah, adorable like the lion cubs – grow up to bite you in the a-"

"Sango!"

"What?! I was gonna say arm!" Sango shook her head. "Mad woman, what did you think I would say?" she sighed, and walked over to a bench. Sitting down, she patted the seat beside her for Kagome.

Kagome grinned at her and sat. She stretched. "Mm, the sun feels nice. For a moment there, I was worried I was never gonna get to feel it again," said Kagome, laughing nervously. She didn't like the serious glint that Sango was getting in her eyes. It was really quite scary.

"So, you wanna talk about it?" Sango asked, tipping her head to one side.

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Because-" Kagome narrowed her eyes. "This wouldn't be your way of getting me to talk about it? That's sneaky, Sango."

"Oh, I know," Sango said breezily. "You'd be surprised how underhanded I can be when I want to be. Just ask Miroku." Then her face resumed that scarily serious expression. "But seriously, Kags, we're all worried about you. You haven't spoken to anyone about what happened."

"Well maybe I don't want to," Kagome said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"Well maybe you should."

"No," said Kagome childishly, turning away.

"Kagome," said Sango, pulling her back round to face her. "This isn't the kind of thing you can just run from. Sooner or later, you're gonna have to face it."  
"I DON'T WANT TO!" Kagome yelled, standing and storming away from her friend. Unbidden, tears began to stream down her face. Why did this have to get dragged up? Why couldn't they just leave it? It had happened, she had… but that was all in the past! Why couldn't it just stay there?! Why did they have to bring it up again?

She entered the deserted reptile house, glancing around to check that it was empty. Thank God there was no one. She needed to be alone, and it was hard to find a quiet place in the zoo. She slumped against the wall, her legs barely supporting her weight.

She hadn't told anyone, but what had happened… it had scared her. Terrified her. The night after… she had refused to sleep. She didn't want… didn't want to close her eyes to the possibility she might never open them again. Every tiny little thing, when she hugged Souta, ran down the stairs, hell, even ate ice cream, she felt herself wondering if this was the last time it would happen. She knew she was being stupid; she had been given a second chance, another go at life, of all things… but why?

As if in response, she felt a pulsing in her palms. Looking down at her hands, she smiled to see their warm glow. It was because of this, she was sure of it. Her miko abilities… her magic. They were both a blessing and a curse. They were the reason that… they… were after her, but they were also the reason for her life as she knew it. For that she was grateful. So grateful. But also… how far did they go? Why were they there? Why were they **hers?** So many questions to answer… and she had no way to know the answers.

"Kagome!" Ayame yelled, Rin strapped to her back as Sango ran along behind the duo. Rin was giggling, loving the feeling of running on a wolf demon's back; Ayame was not as comfortable as her daddy, but she wasn't worried about running faster than strictly necessary.

Kagome huffed and turned away.

"Kagome Higurashi! Don't you dare run away from us, I swear to God-" Sango puffed.

Kagome turned to her, her eyes boring a hole in Sango's skull. "What? You swear to God what? 'Cause really, I don't think there is anything left to do to me. I've already died once!" her voice had risen, until she was shrieking, venting all her anger, all her pain, all her frustration, in this one speech. "They came along and the fucking killed me! I died because of that bitch and her pet baboon! You say to me all this crap about talking about it, and I can talk until my throat is dry, but YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KNOW!! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KNOW HOW IT FELT, AS HE WAS SLIDING THE KNIFE ACROSS MY CHEST! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KNOW HOW IT FELT TO LIE THERE IN THE COLD, IN THE RAIN, IN THE WIND, IN THE DARK, AND KNOW THAT NO ONE WAS COMING TO GET YOU! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KNOW HOW IT FELT TO HAVE HIM LICK THE SIDE OF MY FACE, TO TOUCH MY BREAST LIKE IT WAS PERFECTLY NORMAL! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KNOW WHAT IT WAS LIKE TO FEEL HIS DISGUSTING HUNGER FOR MY POWERS AND MY BODY! AFTER THREE YEARS OF RUNNING, THEY FINALLY CAUGHT ME, AND I BEGGED TO DIE ON THE SPOT! BUT GOD DIDN'T WANT TO BE MERCIFUL, SO HE DECIDED TO JUST LET ME LIVE THROUGH THE TORTURE, THROUGH THE MIND GAMES, AND THEN KILL ME WHEN I WAS FINALLY SAFE! YOU'RE NEVER GONNA KNOW HOW IT FELT TO LIE THERE AND RUN THROUGH ALL THE THINGS IN YOUR HEAD YOU NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO SAY! I NEVER SAID GOODBYE TO SOUTA THAT MORNING! I NEVER RETURNED AYAME'S LIPGLOSS! I NEVER TOLD KOUGA THANKS FOR HELPING ME MOVE IN HERE! I NEVER TOLD INUYASHA THAT I LOVED HIM! I DIDN'T EVEN SEE THEM KILL MY FATHER, BUT I SURE AS HELL FELT IT! IT PUNCHED THROUGH MY CHEST LIKE A HOLE, AND I HAD ALWAYS THOUGHT THAT THAT WOULD BE THE WORST THING TO EVER HAPPEN TO ME, THE WORST THING I WOULD EVER FEEL, THE WORST PAIN THERE WAS! BUT IT TURNS OUT THEY WERE SAVING THE BEST FOR LATER! YOU… THEY KILLED ME… I… I died… oh God, I died." She sunk to the floor, holding her head in her hands. "Oh God. Oh God, I died. I should be… I should be… dead." Finally letting go of all her self control, she sobbed, loud, heartbroken wails.

"Miss Kagome?"

She looked up. Rin was standing in front of her, her bottom lip quivering. Hesitantly, the little six year old reached out and hand, and, gently, wiped away Kagome's tears with sticky, chocolate-flavoured fingers.

"My daddy said that I shouldn't cry when things go wrong. He said that I should be happy that they will go right next time. Daddy said that if you cry when things go wrong, then it only gives more credit to the bad things for making you cry. You should be happy, and then you beat the bad things. That's what daddy taught me."

Kagome sniffed, and looked up at the little girl. Rin smiled her bright, toothy smile. "And mummy says that if you cry enough, you can make tear-water tea."

Kagome snorted, and Rin's face broke out into a real, ear-to-ear grin. "It's better to laugh than it is to cry," the little girl said, with all the sincerity that only a six-year-old could exhibit.

"You're right, Rin," Kagome smiled. "It is better than crying."

"Of course. Daddy says I'm always right because I'm his little girl. Unca Yasha always laughs then."

"Yeah, I bet he does," Kagome smiled. She opened her arms, and the little girl squealed, enfolding herself into the hug. Kagome held her close, smelling her musky chocolate smell. Such a sweet little girl.

Looking around the room, she saw Sango and Ayame hanging back warily. Both of them had faces as if they had been slapped, and tears were running down their cheeks. She smiled at them, sniffing. "It's ok, guys. I won't blow up again. I promise."

With a shriek, Sango ran to her and Rin, sliding onto the floor and almost knocking them over in the process. Hugging the two of them to her own chest, she sobbed loudly. "I'm so sorry, Kagome! I really am! I just-"

"It's cool, Sango. It really is. I'm sorry I acted like a bi- silly billy," Kagome said, catching herself just in time. Six year old present!

"Oh, Kagome," Ayame trembled. "Please, don't ever do that to me again. Please."

"I won't, I promise," Kagome whispered. "I won't."

With a lunge, Ayame included herself in the gathering on the floor. The four clung to each other on the floor of the reptile house.

…

As they were walking out of the stuffy green room, swinging Rin between Kagome and Ayame, Sango turned to Kagome. "So, you love Inuyasha?"

Kagome blushed crimson. She thought about all the things he had ever done for her.

...

__

Kagome stuck her nails into her palms. Crap.

_They continued eating. Kagome stayed silent as the boys discussed their upcoming classes. All of a sudden, someone grabbed her hand and pulled it open._

"_Don't do that, idiot," Inuyasha's gruff voice said. "You'll break the skin."_

_Looking down at her hand, Kagome saw the deep welts her nails had made. She looked back up, but Inuyasha had gone back to talking._

…

"_I'm off."_

_She pushed herself up off the floor, but she had moved too fast, too soon. She staggered and fell; her vision swam and then went black._

_The last thing she saw was a swirl of silver hair running forward to catch her._

…

"_Hope I'm not interrupting anything," drawled a voice from the backseat. A voice which was most definitely not Koga's._

"_Oh, crap…"_

"_Yeah, I figured the reason Sango asked for Koga was something to do with you." Inuyasha said rudely. "Sango, get in the back. I'll drive."_

…

_Kagome began to walk forward. She was halfway to the house when Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder._

"_AHH! WHAT THE HELL?! LET ME GO!!"_

"_Keh. You walk too slowly, wench." He said, and he began to run._

…

_He bent his head, and licked the soft flesh. A shiver claimed her body, but it was not from the temperature._

"_Get the hell away from her, you bastard!"_

_Her head snapped up, and she caught the golden eyes of…_

_Inuyasha._

_Everything went black._

…

_Hesitantly, in the greenish light of the water, he stroked his hand down her face._

_She wasn't laughing now._

_He raised his hand to the other side of her face, taking it in a serious grip._

_She raised her hands to touch his body, to make sure… he was real._

_His amber eyes never left her tawny orbs as he sluggishly moved closer under the water._

_His lips barely touched hers…_

_And they broke the surface of the water._

…

_Without hesitation, without thought, without any conscious reasoning, he crossed to the bed, and shoved Koga, Sango and Miroku out of the way. Without breaking her hold on his eyes, he leant down…_

_And kissed her._

_She stiffened in surprise. Then her arms encircled his shoulders, pulling him down to her, deepening the contact, turning it from chaste to passionate. She closed, her eyes, and tilted her head, never once breaking her choke-hold around his neck. She threw as much as she could into the kiss… a silent oath._

_They broke apart for air._

_Inuyasha stroked her face, oblivious to the looks they were receiving from everyone else in the room. "Promise me you'll never leave me like that again."_

"_I… I promise."_

_And with that, he bent down once more and brushed his lips against hers. _

_I love her._

...

"Yeah," Kagome smiled. "Yeah, I do love Inuyasha." And as soon as she said it, she knew it was true. She was in love with the silver-haired Hanyou.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sooo, there ya go! FYI, updating will probably slow down a bit now... homework!!! Ugh, I had a really bad day... it felt great to come home and write more and read all your AMAZING reviews! Thanks guys!

**bumblezee** - I LOVE CHOCOLATE!! Lol. Have you ever tried Cadbury's or Galaxy? Those are the major brands over her. I live somewhat Southish (maybe), about an hour away from London. Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed this! Hope this next part lives up to what you wanted!  
**kouga's older woman** - Hope you like! Yep, they're in luuuurve...  
**kk1994** - I hope this is what you wnated! Thanks!  
**myInuYasha15** - Updated! Mwahaha!  
**King Stephen IV** - I am SO glad you gave this your time and that you enjoyed it! I hope I can live up to what you were hoping for... and thanks for your amazing review AND favouriting my story!  
**Sassybratt** - Glad you enjoyed it! Thank you, and I hope that this lives up to your hopes! I also hoped that Kagura would sort of put aside the bit of her that was Naraku and be happy, and that's partly why I wrote her like this here. Thank you!  
**Nellabelle** - Thanks! And we shall see... Mwahaha...  
**tazzels** - More coming up!  
**completeandtotalrandomness** - :D She's alive! I know, I was crying while I wrote Inuyasha's paragraph!  
**Mistyfire** - I know, but the cute gossip! Lol. Thank you! It made me cry! XD  
**coolcat103** - She's back! I know, it was so sad! And by Naraku's hand, of all people!  
**mkblackrose** - Thank you so much! And don't worry, Naraku will get his comeuppance... I never liked him... Sorry you cried! But thank you, and I hope that you enjoy the latest installment! :D  
**Black-Death-646** - I'm really touched that you reviewed in the first place, and for being so amazing and loyal! Thank you! And I hope that you do enjoy this chapter!  
**silver-sunshine-girl** - Yeah, I've OC'd Kikyo a bit... but hey! Kagome came back to life for a few reasons... hopefully this chapter clears up at least half of that! If not, let me now, and I'll try to explain in more detail!

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy!

Libra Sorceress xx


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 – Confessions

What the hell was that annoying beepy sound? God, did it have to come now, right this moment? And where was it coming from. God, it was barely light outside!

"Bugger off," Kagome mumbled, rolling over and whamming the snooze button. Sighing contentedly at the absence of irritating beepy noises, she rolled back over and closed her eyes.

"Kagome! I forgot to do my maths last night! I need your help!"

Kagome didn't even bother to open her eyes. She was tired, she was sleeping, the beepy noise had come back, and some irritating little brat was on the other side of the door, hitting it repeatedly to get her attention. Flinging her arm across her bedside table, she fumbled for a second until her fingers grasped the object she was looking for. Still not opening her eyes, she sent the Unidentified Annoying Object across the room in the vague direction of the door. Hearing it impact with a satisfying thump, followed by a shattering sound and footsteps running down the hall, she rolled back over in her bed. Throwing the cover over her head, she settled down with a sigh. There was no way anyone was going to disturb her today. She was too warm and comfy.

"Kagome! You need to get up, or you're gonna be late for school!"

Why couldn't these people just leave her alone?!

"What time is it?" she slurred.

"Eight thirty."

SHIT! DAMN DAMN DAMN FROM DAMNTOWN DAMNALIA!!!

Jumping up, she scrambled out of bed, opening her eyes hastily. Of course, her foot collided with the corner of her dresser, and she swore loudly as she stubbed her toe.

Oh God. It was gonna be a bad day.

Has anyone ever noticed that, while toes are quite small and rather pointless pieces of anatomy, it does actually kill when you stub them? So Kagome Higurashi discovered, as she hopped around her room in agony, hastily emptying drawers in a futile search for her school kit.

She eventually located it, not in the chest of drawers, not in the wardrobe, not on the desk, God, not even in the bookcase.

What the hell had been going through her mind when she put it in her bath tub?

Oh God…

…

Inuyasha rang the doorbell. Stepping back, he looked up at the building in front of him. It was a decent size, with a balcony on all four bedrooms and a personal bathroom on two – the master bedroom and the secondary. It was homey, and comfortable, with a fair-sized garden. He could smell all the flowers from where he was standing. He had no doubt they were very pretty, but the smell just made him want to sneeze.

Mrs Higurashi opened the door, a smile plastered on her face. The comfortable, happy-looking woman addressed him with never a faltering cheerfulness.

"Hello Inuyasha! I haven't seen you since… well…" her eyes tightened momentarily, before her face smoothed itself out into that generally content expression again. "Are you here for Kagome?"

He nodded. "Yeah, I, uh, came to see if she wanted a ride, actually. To school. With me, I mean."

She stepped back, inviting him into the house. Gratefully, he stepped inside, taking off his jacket.

"Would you like some pancakes?" Mrs Higurashi asked. He turned to her, slightly surprised at her open friendliness. He didn't go to other houses often, and when he did… well, Miroku's guardian Mushin was generally a bit tipsy, and Sango's father was brisk, military like.

"Err," Inuyasha hesitated. "That'd be great. Thanks," he said nervously. He didn't know how to address people in circumstances like this!

She nodded, giving him a kind look. "I think Kagome's in her room – why don't you go up and get her? Top of the stairs, third door on the right."

"Thanks," he said again.

As he walked through the house, he could see the homeliness of it. but more than that… he could smell it.

There was a scent, somewhat chocolatey. A child's scent.

The scent of musky lavender. The scent of a grown woman, hitting middle age, but happy.

A smell somewhat like Miroku's, the scent of papyrus and books. An old man, who spent a lot of time in the past.

And then…

His breath caught in his throat. The Sakura blossoms. He had never fully appreciated how lovely they were, but here, in her home, he could smell them in full bloom. Beautiful.

He didn't need Mrs Higurahi's directions to find Kagome's room. He just followed her unique scent.

He knocked on the door. "Kagome?"

No response.

He knocked again, harder. "Kagome?"

He was starting to get worried. Ok, so maybe he was being a bit overprotective, but you could hardly blame him. He could smell her in there, but she wasn't responding.

He knocked, even harder. "Kagome?!"

Still no response.

"Kagome, if you don't answer in the next three seconds, I'm coming in!"

One…

Two…

Three.

He rammed his shoulder into the locked door with all his demonic strength, sending it flying across the room. "Kagome?!"

She pelted it out from the bathroom, standing, staring in shock as the dust settled.

"What the…!" she began.

Shit.

She wasn't wearing anything over her bra.

She ran back into the bathroom, slamming the thankfully intact door behind her. From inside the room, she yelled at him. "What the hell did you do to my door, you jerk?!"

"I… uh…"

"What in the name of God possessed you to break my bedroom?!" she yelled from her bathroom. He heard water running.

"I… I called… but you didn't answer… I was worried," he finished softly, uncomfortably. He wasn't used to showing this much emotion. It made him nervous.

The bathroom door opened. Kagome emerged, fully dressed, staring right at him. "You were worried about me?"

"I… uh… yeah." He confessed nervously. He shifted his weight from foot to foot, while Kagome stared at him. Finally, she seemed to come to a decision.

Walking up to him, she gently laid her hand over his. Taking a deep breath, she looked up, into his gorgeous amber eyes. "Inuyasha… I… there's something I have to tell you…"

He didn't say anything. He just dared her with his eyes, his heartbeat increasing.

She opened her mouth, closed it again, swallowed, then opened it again.

"Inuyasha… I… I… I lo-"

God, if only she had been able to finish that sentence. But fate wasn't that kind. Because at that exact moment, Mrs Higurashi yelled up the stairs: "Pancakes are ready!"

And with that, the moment was gone.

Kagome dropped her eyes, and loosened Inuyasha's hand from her grip. "Never mind. We'll talk about it later."

And with that, she walked out the room.

…

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, why!" Kagome groaned, banging her head lightly against the table in the cafeteria.

Sango eyed her warily. "Why what? Have you suddenly become self-destructive?"

Kagome raised her head, glaring daggers at her 'best friend'. "WHY didn't you tell me we had a MATHS TEST on my first day back at school?!"

She had known it was going to be a bad day. She had _known, _the signs were _all there…_

Sango swallowed. "Oops. I knew there was something I forgot…."

"Hello ladies," Miroku said breezily. Taking a seat, he stretched his arms out behind him…

Thwack.

"Do that again, hentai," Sango warned, "And I'm gonna stick that lunch tray where the sun don't shine."

Miroku grimaced, placing a hand over his heart in mock agony. "My dear Sango! You wound me!"

"I'll wound you a lot more if you're not careful, pervert,"

"Your words cut me like a knife," he grinned.

"Oh yeah, you look like you're in REAL pain…"

"Honestly! I'm crying a river inside."

Sango rolled her eyes, and went back to her lunch.

"What is it they're serving today, anyway?" Kagome asked, lifting a fork containing an unidentifiable pink substance to eye level. "Is it meat, or what?"

"We don't know," said Ayame, "And we're not supposed to ask."

Kagome pushed her tray away, appetite lost. "I think I'm gonna have to start bringing home lunches to school."

"Safest course of action," Kouga grinned, taking a seat next to Ayame. "How's y'all?"

"Ooh!" Ayame grinned excitedly. "Kouga, did you tell them about that demon we were fighting yesterday?"

"Err…"

"It was SO COOL! It had so much hair! Like, it was literally made out of the stuff! No eyes or anything, just this really big mouth and loads of split ends! It looked great! Kouga, tell me you got a picture on your phone!"

"Oh yeah," Kouga said, rolling his eyes, "That's what I was doing while my prospective mate was fighting a potentially lethal adversary. I had my _phone out _taking _pictures…_"

"No need to be sarcastic," Ayame pouted. "You so should have gotten a photo of that thing before it got dusted."

"I'll keep that in mind," he said, rolling his eyes at her.

Inuyasha walked over to their table. He wasn't holding a lunch tray, and he was looking wary. "Kagome? Can I talk to you for a minute?"

She looked up at him, brown clashing with amber. "Hmm? Oh, Inuyasha. Sure." She blushed, then cursed herself for it.

…

They sat under the Sakura tree in the courtyard. It was busy outside the school, students running to and from detentions, young couples clutching to each other, friends laughing, food being flicked, last minute homeworks…

It was the kind of life she had regretted missing that night…

Kagome sighed, and hugged her knees to her chest. Without looking at him, she said to Inuyasha, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Inuyasha paled. It was now or never…

"Kagome, since you came to this school, I… well, I mean, you knocked me on my arse in Games. I was angry, but I… and then, you came to my party. And you threw me in the pool. And… under the water, do you remember? We… and then, when Naraku and Kikyo found you… I was so scared when I faced them… I've never felt like that before in my life. But, see, I wasn't scared… not for me. When he had you up in that tree, and you were unconscious… I was… I was terrified he would drop you. I couldn't stand the thought that you… you might… but then you did, and I thought it was all a joke, I thought it would be over, and you would wake up… for a whole half an hour I sat there and slowly, I began to realise… and then I was filled with a regret. I… I couldn't believe that I'd never… but you woke up, Kagome. You came back to me. I've never felt like that before in my life. And… and then I kissed you… and it felt so… so… so right." Inuyasha took a deep breath. "Kagome, I'm falling in love with you."

She didn't respond. She just sat there, stiff and silent. Inuyasha felt his heart break all over again.

People never realise how much it truly hurts to be heartbroken. The word is used in a thousand songs, millions of poems, but it is so different for everyone. And that's why Inuyasha could never describe the feeling. So much worse than if someone had deliberately reached into him with nothing but their bare hands and lifted out his vital organ slowly, cutting the veins and lifelines one by one. As the minutes passed, he begged for that pain.

Then… Kagome laughed.

She looked up at him, her eyes brimming with happiness. "You beat me to the finish line," she said.

And then she kissed him.

The electricity flowed through the two of them, igniting their bodies, lighting a fire. Her arms locked around his neck, her fingers knotted themselves into his beautiful silver hair as her lips worked in sync with his. He tasted so good…

When they broke apart, she leaned her head on his shoulder. "Inuyasha?" she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."

It was such a great day...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**bumblezee** - Galaxy's pretty popular, but i think it stopped being vegetarian, so it lost a lot of publicity... and i've never had krafts! i've done the babybel thing though, lol! and i completely agree, the chemical-free stuff is the best! i'm not really amazingly fond of london... too many people... plus it's quite polluted (no offence to anyone!) and i agree with the migrating cold! it doesn't stop at your bones, goes down to the marrow! eek! freezing winters!! they say global warming... i think they got something wrong though... also, if you liked the historical aspect of london, you should try edinburgh! mary king's court, SO amazing, but VERY freaky! as always, glad you enjoyed, and hope you enjoy this one too! here we have la relationship!  
**Sassybratt** - thank you! the break down scene was quite hard to write, but i'm glad i did it justice! hope this next part sums things nicely between the two... thanks for your amazing feedback!  
**kk1994** - thank you! that's so amazingly lovely! *wipes away a tear* i'd like to thank the academy... lol! thank you, hope you enjoy this chapter... it is kinda fluffy...  
**mkblackrose** - i know! i want a Rin, she's so kawaii!  
**King Stephen IV** - She is SO kawaii it's untrue! thank you, i found it really hard to write... never been involved in an outburst QUITE like that... lol! thank you, and i hope you enjoy the fluff! also, thanks for the tip... but what sucks is that i don't have MTV! otherwise, thanks!  
**Mistyfire** - sorry hun, bit of a typo there! you didn't make me cry, chapter 9 did though! i'm really sorry about that... i tend to be a bit of an idiot... hopefully this sums up inuyasha/kagome nicely... and we have the fluffiness! again, sorry about my hideous typing skills!  
**kouga's older woman** - Mwahaha! gotta love her... so sweet! yep, the sesshy genes are what did it...  
**myInuYasha15** - glad i could make you smile! thank you so much, and i hope the latest installment doesn't disappoint! enjoy!  
**dangitsesshomaru** - yep... not giving away too many future hints, but toying with the idea of having a chapter or two focussed around kikyo/naraku/the past, which would clear things up a bit... thanks for reccommending it, i really appreciate it!  
**silver-sunshine-girl** - i know! she is so sesshy's daughter... thanks for the tip! i'll look into breaking it up a bit more next time...  
**pop rox1121** - thank you, and yeah, i'm really into this story, and i'm glad loads of other people are too! thanks, and i hope i won't disappoint!  
**brinaalee** - i hope i did it justice! XD i know, they took their time! hope you enjoy this, and i shall continue! thanks!

Sorry I didn't update yesterday, and I might not do for a couple of days... I have a festival thing coming up which I need to stop dodging... *gulp*...

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed, and please give me some feedback! Thank you guys!

Libra Sorceress xx


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 – The Dark Side of the Moon

"How much longer?" Naraku asked irritably, never relinquishing his endless pacing.

Kikyo didn't open her eyes from where she sat, meditating. "Not much."

"Do you think you could be even a bit more cryptic? That would make this whole thing so much more fun!" Naraku fumed.

"Patience is a virtue,"

"Fuck off."

He stormed to the other side of the tiny room.

He could still taste the metallic tang of her blood on his lips. Her skin had been so cold… such pale, perfect flesh. It had yielded so easily under the biting metal of his knife. She knew the instrument by now. She must do. After all, it had only been used on one person. The two must recognise each other. His lips curved into a smile. She had been so perfect. He couldn't wait to finish what he'd started. To taste her fear, to feel her heart thrumming under his hands. And he couldn't wait to hear her beg. To hear her plead. To hear her screaming for mercy, crying for death before the end…

Because only when he was satisfied, only when he had gotten what he wanted, would he grant the sweet release.

Kikyo was working. Searching deep within herself she sought the core of her power. But it wasn't strong enough. She knew what she needed.

The girl.

She held a power as yet unknown by any other in the history of this world. A title which Kikyo had once held, and now dearly wished to hold again. Because she knew the secret to the little witch's success.

And she would laugh as she tore it out of her chest.

Three times. Three times had she been down this same road. But each time, something stopped them. The wolf demon's infuriating input was what had started the needless hunt. When her business was finished, she would take great pleasure in leeching the life out of every last one. Because thanks to the wolf demons, Kagome's power was now on lockdown. She only used the bare minimum of her strength. The grief that had been caused by her father's tragic demise had left her bereft to the full extent of her powers. Powers that were now only unlocked for one day of the year.

The anniversary of her father's death.

If that pathetic Koga hadn't interfered, they could have been done with the business on that day. It could have all been over. But no, it had all gone wrong, and now she was protected. Her own subconscious had locked up the source of her power within herself, and the only trigger seemed to be her father.

And now Kikyo sat, deep within her own head, sending out her power.

A dream.

Yes. A dream…

…

"Mama, I promise I will be fine," Kagome said earnestly to her mother, throwing her overnight bag over her shoulder.

"I know you will, dear. I'm just worried, is all."

"Why?"

"Well, you were very sick, Kagome. Can't a mother be anxious over the welfare of her only daughter?"

Kagome laughed. "I love you mama."

"I know you do, dear. I love you too. And be careful at Inuyasha's, alright?"

"Promise."

"You… I know I sound silly dear, but you won't be there on your own, will you? Sango and Miroku and Koga and Ayame will definitely be staying too?"

Kagome stood there, confusion written across her face. "Ye-es… oh! Yeah, mama." She was blushing profusely. "Trust me."

Her mother laughed and stooped to catch her in a warm hug. "I'm sorry if I'm being patronising, sweetheart, but I still think of you as my baby girl."

"I understand mum."

A honk came from outside. Kagome broke from her mom's embrace, a grin spreading across her face. "That's Sango! I'd better be off."

"Alright. What time will you be back tomorrow?"

"Err… no idea, I'll give you a ring."

She pecked her mum's cheek and ran out of the house.

'_My little girl's all growing up,'_ her mum thought sadly. She glanced at a photo on the mantelpiece. _'Oh Kyo, I wish you were here to see your baby all grown up. You would be so proud of her.'_

…

Kagome leaned back into the headrest, closing her eyes. As long as she didn't have to see the speedometer, she would be fine, and she could kid herself that Sango's driving was perfectly safe and rational.

Hold on. She was sitting on a fabric seat. Hadn't they been leather…?

"Sango, did you get a new car?"

"Err… yeah," said Sango uncomfortably.

Kagome raised her eyebrows at her, opening her eyes. "I thought you had only had the other one for a few months."

"Err… yeah," Sango said evasively, keeping her eyes (mercifully) on the road.

"So why the change?"

"Err… well, I kinda… sorta… crashed my car… a little bit."

Silence. Then…

"YOU CRASHED YOUR CAR!!"

"Who knew that idiot was gonna come onto this road at that roundabout!"

"THAT'S WHAT PEOPLE DO AT ROUNDABOUTS!"

"Oh, relax, Kags. You're making it sound so ridiculous. It's only the third time, after all-"

"YOU'VE CRASHED YOUR CAR THREE TIMES??!!"

"Well, two, because the other one was all his fault-"

"THREE TIMES??!!"

"Quit overreacting! You make it sound so dangerous!"

"PULL OVER! NOW! THIS SECOND! YOU'RE A HAZARD, WOMAN!"

"Haven't we had this discussion before?"

Ten minutes later, Sango was in the passenger seat, with Kagome driving. Thank God.

"So, what's going on with you and Miroku?" Kagome asked, _keeping her eyes on the road._

Sango shifted uncomfortably. "Err… nothing…"

"Don't lie to me, Sango."

"I'm not!"

"Liar."

"We kissed!" Sango blurted. Then she blushed. "I kissed him, and… oh God, it was so perfect. So perfect. But then… then you went missing, and in all the excitement… I think he forgot."

Kagome said nothing, keeping her eyes on the road.

Then she laughed.

"Are you kidding me, babe? The guy is head over heels for you! He hasn't forgotten, he's probably on tenterhooks because he thinks _you've _forgotten about _him._"

Sango couldn't help the excitement in her voice. "You really think he likes me?"

Kagome laughed her clear, silvery laugh. "God, Sango, you are so blind! Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if the guy loves you!"

"But he keeps grabbing all the girls!"

"Have you noticed that you complain about that a lot, but he never really does it to anyone but you?"

"I…"

"Talk to him. Kiss him. Go out, get married, have children, name me at your tenth anniversary as the person that got you two together, let me babysit, and I'll be happy."

"Err… that flew by quite fast."

"Whatever. Carpe diem!"

…

"Why, why, why, why, why, why, WHY did we have to watch Panic Room??!!"

"Feh."

"Crap, are all the windows and doors locked?"

"Yep."

"Really? There's no way anyone can get in?"

"Do you really think that Fluffy would put the safety of his wife and child at risk?"

"Oh, that's right. Well, I just wanted to make sure!"

"It was a film, Kagome. Not real."

"Are you sure?"

"Err…"

"See! You're not sure!"

"Don't you think you're going a bit over the top?"

"NO! I think I am very nicely on top, thank you!"

"On top?" Miroku injected slyly.

"LECHER!" Both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled.

Miroku shrank back behind Sango. "Scary people."

Ayame stepped between Kagome and Inuyasha. "Ok, well, the boys chose a scary movie," she said, casting Kagome a Look, "So why don't we choose the next movie?"

Kagome caught Sango's eye and grinned. "Why, I think that's a very good idea, Ayame," she said sweetly. Sweet like deadly nightshade.

…

"AH! THE HORROR! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!" Miroku screamed, cowering into Sango.

Sango tutted. "What's wrong with it?"

"You are a truly evil woman, Sango! Making a man face up to his worst fears!"

Koga just sat, staring at the screen without blinking. "Must be over… must survive…" he muttered over and over to himself, rocking backwards and forwards slightly.

Inuyasha was hiding behind a pillow.

Kagome tutted. "Now, come on boys," she said, scolding," What's so scary about Mamma Mia?"

…

_She walked along the pathway. She recognised this place. She had visited it so many times before._

_The sun was low in the horizon, painting her world a sinister red. The mist hovered in the distance, an ominous cloud waiting to envelope her in its cold embrace. The smooth pathway was familiar under her feet, as she walked the route she knew so well. There were no trees. There was no grass. There were no flowers. There was no life. There never was in this barren landscape of concrete and pain. The only thing that held even a semblance of life was her. And even she had died. Life, time, happiness, sadness, it was all an illusion. An illusion which was lost in this cold world of endless twilight._

_She continued to walk the course, knowing what she would find at the end. _

_And there it was._

_A door._

_Unremarkable. Heavy ebony wood, with a brass doorknob. There was a picture, set in the plaque upon the door. Her heart ached as she looked upon it. She raised a heavy hand, and traced the faces._

_It was a picture she knew well. It had been lost in the fire, the night that he had died. A picture of them all together, as a family. Underneath the picture, the words were always there. She knew this part._

_Her hand would always trace the familiar lettering. It was the door. It was what always happened. She didn't know what was hidden behind the door. She had never been able to open it. But the words._

_She traced them with a single, delicate finger. It was her own personal message, a final goodbye. His face would fade within the dim workings of her mind, in time, but never here. Never in this world._

_Kyo Higurashi_

_1968-2005_

_I'm so sorry daddy. I love you. Please forgive me._

_It was the way with this dream. It was the way it always worked, the way it had always worked. She knew what she would do next._

_Her hand traced down the door to grasp the cool metal of the doorknob. Again, she tugged it, as always, and, as always, it remained closed._

_But this time was different._

_She grabbed the doorknob and it didn't open._

_That was the same._

_The sun was low in the sky, the mist obscuring what was hidden behind the door._

_That was the same._

_She could hear, loudly, the sound of her heartbeat._

_That was the same._

_But this time…_

_There was a flash of purple light as she touched the door knob. And the picture went dark._

_The words… the message to her father…_

_They changed._

_**Poor, sweet, innocent Kagome.**_

_**Did you really think we'd let you get away?**_

**_Not this time._**

_She opened her mouth._

_And screamed…_

….

"KAGOME! KAGOME, WAKE UP!"

She jerked her body upwards. There was the sound of someone, someone was talking to her, but the screaming continued.

The screaming was coming from her own mouth.

She closed it, and great, heaving sobs ripped from her chest.

"Kagome? Kagome, baby, tell me what happened!" Inuyasha said, looking over her frantically, looking for any sign of injury. His hands grasped her face, his thumbs wiping away the tears which streamed down her cheeks.

"They're coming back," she gasped, and she leant into his warm, comforting, strong body. "They're coming back for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU SO SO SO SO SO SO MUCH! I LOVE YOU ALL! MWAHAHA!

**Sassybratt** - Thank you! I was really nervous writing this scene, because I never seem to be able to make it quite right... but I'm so glad it went well! Thank you! I hope that their relationship is ok in this one... it'a a bit of an explanatory chapter, to tie up loose ends, but I think that the end bit showed them alright... Thanks for your review! :D  
**kk1994** - It is! Thanks, and I'm glad that it was fluffy enough! :D  
**darkangel0212** - Thanks, I hope this holds up the fort!  
**mkblackrose** - Thanks! XD, yeah, I based this on my mornings!! Please enjoy!  
**dangitsesshomaru **- DUM DUM DUM! Hehehe, just wait...  
**kouga's older woman** - I know! Love rocks! XD  
**bumblezee** - Aww, thank you! I know, it's awkward... meeting the parents... UHH! I'm just about to start reading your fanfic! He's... gah! XD HOW COLD??? Wow, I admire you! i think my toes would have frozen off! mind you, the snow would be cool! if absolutely freezing. i love snow, but we don't get all that much... but we got two days off school laast time, it was so icy! lol XD. mary king's court is this place they uncovered in 2001, and it's like all these evels where people used to live underground in 15/1600! It's amazing, and absolutely terrifying! if you liked the tower of london, you would love that! it has loads of history to it... ghost stories, the great plague etc... the richer you were, the higher level you lived on! omg, i was terrified, and it was so interesting! tower of london also rocks! brilliant, aso creepy though, when you think of all the stuff that happened there... *shiver* xx  
**myInuYasha15** - Thanks! I know, they are SO cute together in the manga/anime, it took me ages to do it justice!  
**phoebe4448** - Updated! Hope you enjoy!  
**Mistyfire** - I know! Took them long enough! Lol! Just you wait... mwahaha!  
**King Stephen IV - **I know what you mean, I'm incredibly dippy, lol XD. Ah, thank you! I loved the fluffy bit, but yeah, I really enjoyed writing the Koga/Ayame part. Hope this didn't disappoint!  
**Syrenna -** Thanks! Hope that this part was what you were hoping for!

On a sadder note, my drama festival went badly... BECAUSE THE ADJUDICATOR STOPPED ME!! GAH! But my AMAZING friends did really well - first and second, with 89 and 88%!!

Thanks again for your 100 reviews guys! I owe you all!

Libra Sorceress xx


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 – Camping (Part 1)

Two words.

School trip.

One word.

Camping.

Oh Gawd…

"Remind me again what I'm doing on this bus?" Kagome moaned, leaning back and massaging her temples.

"I'd love to answer that," said Sango, with expressionless horror in her voice, "But the truth is, I have no idea."

"It can't go on forever…" Ayame muttered. "A week can't last forever."

The bus pulled in in front of the Takahashi mansion, to pick up the boys. Kagome slipped of her seatbelt. Freedom! Blissful freedom! She ran from the bus to pick them up, and walked the rest of the way to the giant building. Just make this stint last as long as possible…

Coming to the door, she rang the bell.

It creaked open, and a tiny head poked out.

"Hey Rin," said Kagome, kneeling to the little girl and speaking gently, "Is Uncle Yasha ready to go?"

Rin looked up at her with her big cinnamon eyes. "Mummy's throwing things at daddy in the kitchen."

"Is she?" Kagome asked, alarmed.

Rin nodded, speaking matter-of-factly. "She threw a spatula and a frying pan and the big saucepan and the soup pot and the cutlery draw and the plates and three bowls, but I think she's finished with them now. She's yelling at him about something, and she broke the top half of the fridge-freezer off. Grandpa says to stay out of it, but I think he'll do something when mummy runs out of things that break."

"Do you know why?" she asked, concern in her voice.

Rin nodded. "Mummy's going to have a baby." A look of confusion crossed her face. "Miss Kagome, what's hot heavy sex?"

Kagome spluttered. "Err… why don't you ask your mummy and daddy?"

"I will," said Rin in all seriousness, "When mummy runs out of eggs to throw."

"So, your mummy's going to have a baby?" Kagome smiled. "Are you excited?"

Rin nodded, a tiny smile on her features. "I want it to be a baby boy, because, because, it might look like daddy, and then I can boss him around the same way mummy bosses daddy around!"

"Err…" Kagome sweat dropped, "Yeah, won't that be… fun. Ok, sweetie, make sure to tell your mummy that I said congratulations."

Rin nodded.

"Kagome!"

Kagome looked up, a grin sliding across her face. Inuyasha stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hi!" she called.

In less than a second, Inuyasha had run down the steps and enfolded Kagome in his warm, strong arms. "It's been too long," he whispered huskily into her ear. "Must have been at least twelve hours."

"At least," Kagome breathed.

Then her lips were caught in his, moulding themselves around their warmth, following the path he carved. Her hands twisted into his silver mane, feeling the warm weight.

A cough came from behind them. They broke apart to see six-year-old Rin staring at them, curiosity in her gaze.

"Is that how mummy got pregnant?"

"Koga? Miroku? Are you guys ready yet?!"

…

"Only six more hours to go!" Miss Utaga said cheerily from the front of the bus.

Kagome had long since fallen asleep on Inuyasha's shoulder. Koga and Ayame were _very_ busy contending over who was the strongest, swapping stories (all exaggerated), and Sango and Miroku were having a staring contest, that Sango had actually won about five minutes ago.

Kagome mumbled and shifted against him. He shushed her, and gently stroked her hair. She smelt so good… so beautiful… and her face was so peaceful as she slept.

"Hey, Inuyasha!" Koga's voice interrupted him. Loudly.

Inuyasha turned to face him, and growled. "Keep your voice down," he hissed, "Kagome's sleeping."

"Right, sorry," Koga muttered. "Just tell Ayame that a snake demon is harder to defeat than a bird of paradise!"

Inuyasha huffed and turned back to his sleeping girlfriend.

Hold on…

There was something off about her scent.

There was an undercurrent to it… left over from the night before…

It smelt… off.

"Hey, Koga!" he whispered. "Get over here! I need you to take a whiff of this!"

"What is it, mutt-face?"

"Can you smell Kagome's scent?"

"Course I can. It's the same as it always was."

"No, it's not. Breathe deeper."

A look of confusion crossed Koga's face. "What _is _that?"

"I was hoping you could tell me."

"Ayame! Can you tell what this is?" Koga asked, ushering his girlfriend over.

Ayame leant forwards. Frowning, she sniffed. "It smells like… some kind of… medicine?"

"Medicine?" Why would Kagome be taking anything?

Ayame shrugged, worry on her face. "I dunno. She's not under the influence, as it were, at the moment – we're gonna have to wait and ask her when she wakes up."

"Hmm." Inuyasha didn't like it.

Kagome moaned again, and shifted. The expression on her face became… pained…

It was probably time to wake her up now.

"Kagome?" he whispered into her ear. "Kagome?" she didn't respond. He lightly trailed his lips across her forehead. "Kagome, baby, it's time to wake up."

"Nnh.."

Well, at least she was coherent. Cough cough.

"Wake up, Kagome,"

"… Still can't open the door…" she mumbled.

Huh?

"Come on, baby," he whispered in her ear. "You need to wake up now."

Her eyelids fluttered. "Yash? What is it?"

"You were dreaming."

She froze. Her eyes opened fully. Her breath came sharply between her teeth. "_Shit."_

"Kagome? What's wrong?" he asked, confused.

She merely shook her head, and wiped her eyes. "Doesn't matter."

He was about to enquire further, when…

"Ok, guys, to wile away the next few hours, how about we sing some merry camping songs?" came the cheery voice of their soon-to-be-deceased teacher.

…

They had pulled into a service station, eliciting a general groan as the students stumbled off the bus, their limbs stiff from the travelling. God, school buses were seriously spawn of the devil!

"Food," mumbled Sango. "Must have food…"

"KFC?"

Her eyes gleamed. "Kentucky… fried… fatty goodness…"

"KFC it is," said Miroku, taking Sango's arm and gently guiding her towards the fast food restaurant.

"Hey, guys, I'll meet you there in a minute," Kagome said. "I just need to run to the chemist's."

…

"Remind me again why I ate five chicken wings?" Ayame groaned.

"Because they smell so damn good?" Koga asked, snaffling yet another piece of chicken.

"Screw you,"

"Just wait until we get there, love," he grinned… and then ducked as Ayame threw the chicken bucket at him.

"Perv," she muttered under her breath.

"Hey!" came Miroku's voice. "Who stole my title?!"

"No worries, Miroku," came Sango's heated voice. "That title will always be yours." She grabbed his hand from where it was s-l-o-w-l-y making its way down towards her posterior and slowly bent it back at the wrist.

"Ow! Ow! Sango, my dear-"

"Can it, hentai."

"Hey guys," said Kagome. "Sorry I'm late. Are there any calories left?"

"Only a million," Ayame groaned.

"Say, Kagome, what d'you get?" Inuyasha asked curiously.

She flushed. "Nothing."

He raised his eyebrows, but decided to leave it. he would question her later.

…

"And if one green bottle should accidentally fall, they'll be nine-hundred-and-thirty-three-thousand bottles, standing on the wall."

"MAKE IT STOP!" Koga screamed. "I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST MAKE IT STOP!"

The teacher standing at the front of the bus frowned. "No, Koga, don't you want to join in? I'm sure it'll be great fun!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"How long until this torture is over, Miss?" came Sango's agonized voice. "We started at one hundred thousand!"

"Well, we should be… err…"

The bus had stopped moving half an hour ago.

"FREEDOM!! GLORIOUS FREEDOM!!"

…

"Ok, class, your huts are in groups of six, three boys and three girls to a cabin. Any questions?"

Inuyasha raised his hand.

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Who are we bunking with?"

The new, inexperienced teacher flushed pink, and fumbled over her notes. "Err-yes, Mr Takahashi, that is a, uh, valid, um, question. Yes. Err…"

Kagome elbowed him in the chest – it actually hurt her more than him due to his rock-hard pecs, but hey. It got his attention.

"What?"

"She's new! You could at least be a bit nicer! And damn, you could've warned me not to do that! My elbow hurts now!"

"How am I supposed to warn you not to do something I don't know you're going to do?"

"Well… I… you… grr!"

"I think I've mentioned this before, but it's better when I growl. It's the fangs that do it."

"Do you have to be so sardonic?"

"No, but it's quite good fun."

She huffed and turned away from him. He laughed, and encircled her with his arms. "You're too cute."

"… and in cabing number 13, we have Miroku Yanatsu, Koga Ookami, Inuyasha Takahashi, Sango Suikatsa, Ayame Nertama, and Kagome Higurashi. In cabin 14…"

"Hey, would you look at that!" Inuyasha grinned, nuzzling into Kagome's neck. "Of all the luck!"

"Did you switch the placings?"

"Would you really have wanted to go with Kageromaru and Juromaru?"

"Have I mentioned that I loved you any time recently?"

"I love you too."

…

Kagome, Ayame and Sango were sharing the room on the left of the hall, while the boys took the right. They were equipped with a mini kitchen – cooker, microwave, sink and cupboards – and a sitting room – TV, DVD, three sofas and a coffee table – a study – computer, desk, lamp – two bathrooms – shower, sink, loo, cabinet - and the bedrooms, each containing three queen sized beds, a wardrobe and bedside tables. Pretty basic stuff.

Not bad for a room funded by the school.

Kagome was in the shower, while the others lounged in the sitting room.

Now was his chance.

He snuck into the girl's bedroom, his keen sense of smell alerting him to where Kagome had stored her possessions. Flipping open the lid of the trunk, he grabbed the plastic bag she had taken from the service station and high-tailed it out.

Thrusting his hand inside, he brought out a little bottle of…

Sleeping pills.

"Inuyasha? Where are you?" Miroku called from where he was on the couch.

Inuyasha walked into the tiny room, still dumbly staring at the object in his hand.

"What are you doing with them?" Sango asked, confused.

"Not me," he said, his voice shaking. "Kagome."

"You went into her personal things?" Sango asked, eyebrows raised.

Inuyasha merely nodded dumbly.

"Why does she have them?" Koga asked, clearly confused.

Inuyasha shook his head. "I… I don't know."

"Put them back," Ayame suggested. "See if she actually takes them. They might just be… I dunno, back up?"

"You idiot," Inuyasha snapped. "This is what we could smell in her scent today!"

"I know that," said Ayame, unruffled, "But Kagome's gonna go mad if she knows you went through her things. Just say you smelt them on her after she's taken them."

It made sense.

"Fine," he snapped.

…

She fell asleep on the sofa, but he couldn't smell the over-the-counter drugs on her as he carried her to her room.

Hmm. He must've been wrong.

…

They were woken in the night by screaming.

Inuyasha, Koga and Miroku burst into the girls bedroom, only to see Ayame and Sango holding down a thrashing Kagome.

"'Bout time you got here," Sango snapped. "We can't wake her up!"

The screaming continued.

"Kagome, wake up!" Ayame cried, wiping her friend's sweat-drenched forehead.

The screaming continued, but this time it was interspersed with words.

"No – dad, no! Ah! Help me! Oh God, I'm sorry, please, please help me!"

"Kagome!" Koga yelled, shaking her, but she didn't respond. Her face continued to be pained as she screamed, writhing, her face becoming deadly pale.

"It hurts!" she screamed.

Then…

She stopped.

She was silent, except for heavy breathing and an erratic pulse.

And when she spoke, her voice was not her own.

"_Poor, sweet, innocent Kagome," _the voice said, strangely echoed, as if… as if two people were speaking. "_Did you really think we'd let you get away? Not… this… time."_

And then she sent out a bolt of energy, so strong, so pure, that it threw them all out of the room, across the hall, slamming into the wall. Inuyasha heard the cries as bodies impacted with the solid mass. He felt his own crash into the wall with enough strength to crack the paint, but he felt no pain. His only thoughts were concentrated on the figure who was slowly walking into the hall.

"I am so sorry," she whispered, tears streaming down her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**King Stephen IV** - Thanks! Yeah, that was my favourite part too! Please enjoy...  
**brinaalee** - Thanks, and me neither! It'll be a surprise for both of us... lol!  
**Sassybratt** - Thanks, and yeah, that's about right! That's pretty much how Kikyo and Naraku keep tracking her. All continued, and please enjoy!  
**myInuYasha15** - Please enjoy!  
**darkangel0212** - Thanks, and I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
**mkblackrose** - Thanks... Mama Mia based on personal experience! Lol!  
**kouga's older woman** - I agree!... on both counts :D  
**Syrenna** - Lol, yeah! Similar experience here... Please enjoy!  
**mitachan** - Aw, thanks! Please continue enjoying!  
**bumblezee** - Aw, that stinks! Hope you're feeling better though? Being sick sucks!  
I know, that was my favourite part too.... based on personal experience, lol! Never laughed so hard!  
I know... no shadow will be safe again! Kikyo's using a very exclusive miko technique... so exclusive even I don't know what it's called! Feel really sorry for Kags, losing her father... (and yeah, I'm not so keen on McDonalds... NO NORMAL CHICKEN TASTES LIKE THAT!! XD)  
Yep, just on my way to finsihing - I think you've done the characters really well! And I love the way you've shown Kagome's character after Inuyasha dies... I can totally imagine that happening, her taking on the guilt and trying to stop anyone else from getting hurt because of her... poor girl!  
-42??? EEP!!! Ugh, schools are just... grr! I'd have trouble staying upright in that kind of weather!! I've never been on one of those yellow buses, we have to get public buses... but i'm glad your tootsies are still intact! :D  
Yeah, the weather in england is pretty miserable, but i love the history! especially all the tudor-y type stuff - i love the clothing and the stories especially! there are some really good books centred round that time too! mary king's court ROCKS but i haven't been there in a few years! i was terrified when i went - it's a creepy, dark, dingy place underground with wax figurines, GHOST STORIES, stories about the PLAGUE (eek!!) and the guide we had taking us round was AMAZING!! She made it all come to life! eep!  
thanks! i found out today that the judge was deaf in one ear!! quite quite mad... aw, thanks! i definitely think you should; your story is far from amateur, it ROCKS!! and i know what you mean; after using up all your ink scribbling out a mistake, it's so much easier to just press backspace!  
holding my breath for your next review, please enjoy the chapter, and can't wait to finish reading your story!  
GET WELL SOON!  
xxx  
**Xalainu** - Thanks, and I'm glad you enjoyed! It was one of the hardest to write! Hope this next part's ok...

Please enjoy, and let me know what you think!! More cheerful chapters WILL BE upcoming, honest!!

Libra Sorceress xx


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 – Camping (Part 2)

"Ow ow ow, ow ow ow, ow ow ow ow OW OW ow!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

"That's easy for you to say!"

"Yes, you're damn right it is! How the hell it's hard for you to say is beyond me!"

"You weren't the one who got literally SLAMMED into a-"

"I DID get slammed into a-"

"Yeah, but you don't have spiritual powers, so you didn't get burnt!"

"Neither did you!"

"Oh yeah?! Then what's this?!" Miroku said triumphantly, holding up his hands for inspection.

Sango looked closer and rolled her eyes. "Miroku, those aren't burns. It's the strawberry sauce you had on your ice cream."

"No it isn't!" Miroku protested, looking highly offended. "It is a burn, of a not inconsiderable degree."

Sango grabbed his wrist and licked it. "Mm," she said. "Tastes like fake strawberries."

Miroku looked slightly scared. "My dear, while I agree that you licking my blistered skin is undeniably kinky, I must-"

"You idiot, does it even hurt?!" she fumed, running her finger into the now moist liquid and holding it up for his inspection.

"Oh…"

"'Oh' indeed! Now stop being such a baby; you're making Kagome feel worse than she already is!"

"I'm not trying to-"

"Shut up Miroku."

…

"I'm so sorry!" Kagome sobbed.

Inuyasha rocked her backwards and forwards gently in his arms. "Shh, Kagome, it's ok-"

"It is not ok!" she cried. "I hurt you all! Because I was stupid, irresponsible, reckless-"

"Shh, baby. Nobody blames you-"

"I blame me!"

"It's hardly your fault, Kagome!"

Her head snapped up, and her eyes blazed pure fire. "Yes, Inuyasha! Yes, it is my fault! It's my fault for having these stupid powers, it's my fault I can't control myself, it's my fault that Kanna got hurt, it's my fault we had to move, it's my fault…" she broke off and bit her lip, avoiding Inuyasha's eye. "It's my fault dad died." She whispered.

Inuyasha looked at the girl he loved, lying pale and broken in his arms, and something inside him snapped. Tears filled his golden eyes. "Look at me, Kagome," he whispered.

She refused, twisting away from him.

He put his hand under her chin and forced her face up. "Look at me." She looked into his eyes, and saw the sincerity in his amber pools. She stiffened in surprise as she saw the water trickling down his cheek. "Don't you dare," he whispered to her, "Don't you dare blame yourself for this. Your powers – _look at me, Kagome! _– your powers are a gift. To yourself and others. They are a gift, not a curse, and they are _not your fault._ Whatever Naraku or Kikyo do to you because of them is nothing to do with you, it is their own problem, and it really gets me fucking mad how they mess with your head! Kanna, your dad… they are products of their diseased minds, and not your fault."

Slowly, stiffly, she nodded. Reaching up a shaking hand, she gently wiped away his tear. "I love you Inuyasha."

"I love you too."

…

He could smell the heavy scent of the drugs coming from Kagome's room. She must have taken the things to help her sleep. He could sense that she had gone over the recommended dosage – probably to be extra-safe.

Inuyasha was coming out of her room, and he quietly closed the door behind him. When he spotted Koga, he muttered a subdued, "Hey."

Koga nodded in response. "How is she?" he whispered.

Inuyasha shrugged. "Obviously she blames herself, but I think she's ok – ish."

Koga shook his head. "That's why she took those things, isn't it? Because of the dreams?"

"Yeah, that's-" Inuyasha began, then stopped sharply. "How did you know she'd been having weird dreams?!"

Koga cocked his head rakishly to one side, grinning. "I may have listened at the door for a bit. Never knew you had tear ducts, Yash."

"Keh," the hanyou grunted.

"But seriously," Koga continued. "What can we do? She can't knock herself out for the rest of her life."

Inuyasha ran a hand through his heavy silver locks. "There's this woman my parents know. Her name is Kaede, and she's a retired miko. She might be able to do something – to help in some way."

"And until then? What about for the rest of the trip?"

He sighed. "I guess… we try to have fun."

…

It was cold and clear, with the sun high in a cloudless sky. The frost on the ground had long since melted, leaving dewy pathways. The heavy scent of wet grass and rock pressed down on them as they trudged along in the woods. The air was heavy with the evaporated water of the afternoon, and there were birds twittering in the treetops. Dressed in hiking gear, and wearing heavy boots, the weary explorers made their merry way into the forest, with heavy hearts and high hopes.

Two hours ago, the entire class had been separated into their cabin groups, and were now currently engaged in the greatest evil of the known world. Armed with a map, a compass, a flask, and a destination, the brave travellers wandered the lonely forest, seeking their homeland.

"Which way does the map say we go?" asked Ayame nervously, looking at the page of… squiggles.

"You think I know?!" Miroku asked, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "Ask the demon slayer! I'm pretty damn sure she's had training of some description in this field!"

"Don't look at me, monk," Sango shrugged. "I couldn't find my way out of a cardboard box." Her face took on a thoughtful expression. "It's the only thing I didn't excel in. the only way I made it through the maze was by reasoning that the closer I got, the more traps would be set up. Oh God, there was this really… cool one… where…" she faltered under the unblinking gaze of the man she loved. "Miroku?" she asked uncertainly, taking a step towards him. "Is everything-"

Then she felt something graze her buttocks.

"HENTAI!" she shrieked, slapping him. Hard.

"Ow," he murmured. "Well, at least I got a chance…" he sighed.

Sango's face took on a distinct resemblance to a tomato. "A chance to do exactly what, houshi?!"

"Ah, my dear Sango!" Miroku said earnestly, "It is truly not my fault! It is this wicked, cursed hand which is to blame!"

"Your hand my arse!"

"If you insist. I never knew you were so keen..."

"Sod off, pervert!" Sango yelled, slapping him again.

He rubbed his face, taking on a wounded expression. "Well, to be perfectly honest my dear, it did sound like a perfectly reasonable request. Anyone could have misinterpreted-"

"Don't try that with me, you perverted, lecherous-"

"Do we go north?" Kagome asked dubiously, studying the scribbles carefully and devotedly ignoring the bickering pair.

Koga grinned. "Must be! We haven't had a north for ages!"

"Unless we got it wrong earlier…" Ayame muttered.

Koga lifted his head. "North is… that way!" he declared, spinning and pointing dramatically to the left.

"Really?" Inuyasha asked, sounding interested.

Koga huffed, and folded his arms across his chest impressively. "I'm a youkai, little hanyou," he snorted. "Using my amazing skills dating back to my forefathers from Feudal Japan, I could scent out the direction in which we should be headed."

"That's funny," said Inuyasha, "Because I could have sworn the compass is pointing _over there. _According to this genius piece of equipment, you just pointed… south west south."

"Gimme that." Koga seized the offending object. After wrestling with it for several minutes, he huffed and tossed it back to Inuyasha. He stalked away (north), with the tatters of his dignity trailing behind him, as the others burst into laughter.

…

Inuyasha's ears twitched. "I hear water."

The rest of the group stopped. "Yeah, me too," said Ayame thoughtfully.

They began to walk towards the source of the noise. Kagome smiled in pleasure as they came across a river, sparkling in the afternoon sun.

"Perfect," she sighed, slipping off her pack with a contented sigh and plopping onto the ground.

Ayame was looking around, a grin on her face. "Pretty, quiet and serene. I thought I would hate camping."

"You do," Inuyasha pointed out. "You just happen to like this particular clearing."

"So true," she sighed.

"Is there a river on the map?" Koga asked Sango.

Sango scanned the offending item. "Err… water is blue, right?"

Miroku rolled his eyes. "Give me the map, my love," he said genially, reaching over and rubbing his hand up her arm.

Slap.

"Pervert," Sango muttered, shoving the map into Miroku's chest before stalking over to her female companions and joining them on the floor.

Miroku rubbed the red handprint on his cheek. "What did I do? It was only her arm." He studied the map. "Err…" he looked up at his group. "Do you want the good news or the bad news?"

"Give us the bad," Inuyasha groaned.

Miroku scratched his head thoughtfully. "Well, you see, there is no evidence of water anywhere on the Ordnance Survey map… in fact, it is mostly dry and rocky terrain.

"Shit!" Koga cursed. "And the good news?!"

"Err... we won't die alone?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, I know it's not amazing, but I really hope you enjoy this!

On another note, I'm off to bonny Scotland fairly soon, so you may have to wait a while for the next update... sorry guys! But I promise I will update if I can...

**King Stephen IV** - Thank you! Yeah, I'm particularly proud of her... XD. I don't know how to play baseball... but congrats on your game!! Please enjoy...  
**Little Miss Mary Alice Cullen** - Thank you, and hope this is what you wanted! Another Twilight fan? I LOVE the books!  
**Kaggysister - **Mwahaha, enjoy! Thanks!  
**kouga's older woman** - Thank you, and I have to agree! I love the interaction... but I love the curious six-year-old more!  
**completeandtotalrandomness** - Mwahaha! I'm sorry, but a cliffhanger was so needed... Hope this clears things up! Thank you, and please enjoy!  
**myInuYasha15 - **Thanks! I hope this measures up! xx  
**Namike - **:D I'm glad you enjoyed, and thanks for the review! Hope that there's enough humour here for you...  
**Sassybratt - **Yeah, I know, lol! Please enjoy!! and thank you...  
**bumblezee** - Hehehe, I loved that part too! It was so much fun to right! I was just sitting there at my computer with an evil grin on my face... mwahaha!  
*shudder* Ah, the horror! Fake... chicken... nooo! Yeah, we have an evil librarian too! I don't know why, they all seem to be... scary... I swear, she'd prefer it if there were no students in that school! She HATES us!! but i don't thin even she would have stooped as low as KFC... lol! XD trust me, you're not the only one afraid of their deal busket! people have been known to run screaming... one whiff of the grease, oil, and... i want to say sawdust, it just smells that way... and people just peg it out of there! you could use that stuff to power a nuclear factory!  
oh, i know what you mean! mcdonalds... sweet sin... lol!  
lol, i can't stay upright! i'm really short for my age; i'm not even 5ft yet! i have to cling onto things to stop myself being swept away! lamposts... cars... bushes... my friends... my sister... love that movie, and you can tell it's set in england simply by her method of transpot! lol! i had to run 400m in school the other day, and me and my friend were practically dragging eachother forwards!  
one of my favourite too! i'm taking it in the core for gcse... i can't wait! my favourite books from there are either by philippa gregory or all the 'my story' diary series - they're amazing!  
i wish we leant more about your history in school... we mostly center around england, which kinda annoys me... oh, wait, i tell a lie... for a cover lesson we watched 'dances with wolves'... lol! but i don't think that's set in canada, further down south. it would be really interesting to have a look at all those things, from a different perspective... hmm... :D  
I KNOW! I wanted to lop off his head with a spoon, then feed it to him through his working ear! (not entirely sure how that would work though...)  
BTW, i finished reading your story... IT IS AMAZING!! I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO KAGOME! POOR GIRL, I FEEL SO SORRY FOR HER!! AND KOGA... ohh, he hit the nail right on the head! *sob* she does get better, riiight??!!  
it will last forever, because colds always do. EVIL, I TELL YOU, EEEEEEVVVVVIIIIIIILLLL! But i'm glad you're feeling better :D  
XD, your reviews always make me smile!!  
you can call me libra... bet you'll never guess where i got that nickname from, lol!! :D or you can make one up for me... it'll be interesting... lol! mwahaha!! XD  
what would you like to be called? the big cheese? bumble? lol, i'll let you decide!  
xxx  
**brinaalee** - I'm glad you enjoyed it! Thanks, and i hope this is what you were waiting for!

Thanks for everything guys!

Libra Sorceress xx


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 – Camping Part 3

"It's too hot," Koga whined.

Ayame rolled her eyes. "I thought it was too cold. That's what you said half an hour ago."

"Too hot, too cold, what's the difference?"

"About twenty degrees."

"Will you guys quit bickering?" Inuyasha snapped irritably. "You're getting on my nerves!"

"What are you gonna do about it anyway?!" Koga snarled at him.

"I could take you down with one hand."

"Oh yeah, dog turd?! Bring it on!"

"Stop!" Sango yelled.

Pfft, yeah right.

The two circled each other.

"_Enough!" _yelled Kagome, throwing a barrier between them. She glared. "Jesus, do I have to do everything?! We are lost, hungry, thirsty, and now I have to keep you two from ripping each other's throats out! Are you _trying _to kill each other?!"

"Kag-" Inuyasha started, but she whipped around to glare at him.

"When did I say you could talk?!"

"You asked a question," Koga pointed out neutrally… but backed away as Kagome turned her basilisk glare on him.

"Do you want me to start on you too, Koga?" she whispered in a deadly voice. "Because I swear to God if you're not careful, then I will rip your throat out."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Koga from behind Kagome's shoulder. Koga growled, baring his teeth.

Miroku stepped in, laying a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Alright, I think we're all a bit stressed out here. Let's refrain from biting each other's heads off, if we can."

"I am not stressed out!" Kagome shrieked, slapping away his hand.

"Sango…" Miroku pleaded.

"Let's stop before we have to resort to cannibalism," Sango said in a calm voice.

"Keh," Inuyasha folded his arms. "I wouldn't eat that stinkin' wolf if I was dying!"

"Same goes for you, mutt-face!"

"That the most inventive name you could come up with, pup?!"

"Why don't you say that to my face?!"

"Are you fucking challenging me?!"

"ENOUGH!"

A blast of spiritual energy shot at the two demons. Before either of them could do anything, they were encased in clear bubbles of energy. Yelling and pounding uselessly at their prison, the two discovered that they were completely soundproofed.

Kagome sighed. "Peace and quiet."

"Err, Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"How's about you let them out so they can smell their way back where we came?"

Kagome blinked. "Oh. I hadn't thought of that." She looked longingly at the fuming beings. "Can we just leave them in there for five minutes? I really do like the quiet."

…

Shit.

It was raining.

"Hurry up!" Sango fumed, "It's freezing out here!" she stamped her feet, trying to dislodge the ice from her toes.

"We have a problem," Ayame said, running a hand through her sopping hair.

"What?" Kagome asked expectantly, looking at the three demons.

"The rain's washed away our scent," Ayame explained. "We're gonna have to find another way to get home, because there's nothing left.

Panic began to show in Kagome's face. "But… but…"

"Calm down, Kagome," Miroku said, putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure we'll find our way back in time."

Sango grinned. "Think of it like an adventure," she winked. "A few companions, weapons, and no civilisation. Almost like the Feudal Era!"

Koga raised an eyebrow. "Except for the fact we're all in jeans and shorts, of course. I don't think they were that big on denim in the Warring States."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, then looked over at his girlfriend. The day had turned from a pleasant heat to frigid rain, and she and the other girls were in shorts. Ayame would probably be ok, but the other two…

"I think we should stop for a while," he announced abruptly.

Koga boggled at him. "What the hell?"

"Well, it's getting late," Inuyasha shrugged. "We're not gonna get back tonight, and we're just gonna get hypothermia in the process. Maybe the school will have sent out a search party if we wait long enough."

Miroku snorted. "I doubt it. I have a theory that all teachers hate their students. Us getting lost is part of their elaborate scheme to exterminate us all!" his violet eyes blinked at them in true sincerity.

Scary.

"What time is it?" Sango asked, looking at the group, and rubbing the goosebumps on her arms.

No one answered.

"Is anybody actually wearing a watch?" she asked, exasperated.

"Nope," said Koga cheerfully. "We're gonna have to play this one by ear. I make it…" he squinted at his arm. "A freckle past a hair… no, wait… ah ha! A blonde hair past a dark one!"

"You have blonde hairs on your arms?" Ayame asked, intrigued. "I would have taken you more for the dark hair type of person."

"Yeah, well," a blush painted Koga's cheeks. "I thought I'd try out being blonde a while back. You know, a new look." He raised his voice in complaint. "Did you know that demons are stuck with whatever coloured hair they get?!"

Absolute silence greeted this comment.

"Dude," said Miroku, shaking his head. "I never ever want to hear that story ever again. That's just… disturbing."

…

A cave. Not exactly the ideal place to sleep.

But, hey. Better than rain… and to be honest, the floor was more comfortable than the rock-hard beds back at the cabins. What is it with school accommodation? The beds are always painful.

Kagome leaned back against the cave wall, biting her lip. How long were they gonna be staying here? It was dark outside. With a sinking feeling, she realised that they were probably stopping for the night.

She was right.

Koga sat down with an expansive sigh. "Well, this is comfortable," he said, looking about him in distaste. "This the best you could find, mutt?"

"Yes, beauty-queen," Inuyasha snapped.

"No need to get defensive," Koga said. "Anybody think of making up a fire?"

"What's got into you?" Sango snapped. "You could get up off your useless arse and do something constructive, you know, if you feel like it."

"Bu-" Koga began, and he was stopped by a meaningful look from Kagome.

"One more word and I'll purify your arse so fast you'll be whimpering on the ceiling before you know what hit you." She said flatly.

"Kinky," Miroku grinned.

She turned her basilisk glare on him. "Volunteering for a demonstration, Miroku?"

"N-n-n-no," he stammered, crawling backwards rapidly before launching himself behind the love of his life. "Sango, protect me from the mad crazy woman!"

"Need a Slayer's input?" Sango offered to Kagome.

Kagome grinned, and if you didn't know better, you would have sworn she had fangs. "You up for it?"

"INUYASHAAAAAA!" Miroku howled desperately, throwing himself at the half-demon's mercy. "I'M TOO CUTE TO DIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Inuyasha stepped back hurriedly as the wolves descended.

"Sorry mate, you're on your own!" he mumbled hurriedly, before running out of the way.

Dum dum dum…

…

"Hell, it's getting cold," Koga said, rubbing his arms.

"Oh, finally decided on the temperature, have you?" Ayame said snippily. "I was wondering when you would make up your mind; it's such a relief to get that off my shoulders."

"Ayame, what is _with_ you?!" Koga asked, exasperated. "You've been ratty for ages!"

"Oh yeah, as if you don't know!" she snapped at him.

Koga exchanged helpless looks with Inuyasha, who just shrugged at him.

"Err, actually, dearest, I don't know."

She glared at him. "You're wearing aftershave!" she accused angrily.

Koga blinked.

And blinked again.

"Huh?"

"I hate the smell!" Ayame enthused. "I much prefer your scent, but nooo, you had to go and cover that up with that weird-smelling bitey stuff that burns the inside of my nose. I mean, what do you take me for?!"

"Err…"

"I HATE that stuff, and yet you insist on wearing it! You're a wolf demon, and you smell like Miroku! It stinks!"

"Hey!" came Miroku's voice. "I think I object!"

"Try it, monk," hissed Sango.

"And then again," he said hastily, "I accept your acknowledgement as a compliment and decide to stay silent."

"Good thinking," said Sango.

"What is it that bothers you about the way I smell?!" demanded Koga.

"I like your natural smell," Ayame grumbled. "I miss it when you cover it with products."

There was a silence.

"You like the way I smell?" said Koga, at last.

"Yes," said Ayame, hanging her head in embarrassment.

Koga scuttled over to where she sat on his hands and knees, and lifted her head by her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "Nothing to be embarrassed about," he said gently. "I like the way you smell like an iris."

She blushed.

He captured her lips in his own, and, after a moment's hesitation, she responded, bringing her face up to his and deepening the action between the two of them, encircling his shoulders with her strong arms. He grasped her forearms, and leant over her, his eyes closed and his body rippling with delight.

Miroku smiled at the pair, and shuffled closer to Sango.

But he didn't grope her.

Instead, he caught her hand between his two, and lazily ran a thumb across the soft skin. "Sango…" he murmured.

She looked up at him, complete surprise colouring her features. "Miroku?" she asked uncertainly.

"You know," he said to their clasped hands, "I've been thinking a lot about… well, about that time we kissed. Do you remember?"

How could she ever forget? It was such a perfect, such a happy moment. "Yeah," she said softly. "Yeah, I do."

"Why did you kiss me?" he asked, looking up at her for the first time.

She caught her breath. "I… w-well…"

"I hope it's for the same reason I'm going to kiss you," Miroku said matter-of-factly. He leant forward and closed the gap between the two of them, enfolding her lips in his.

Kagome met Inuyasha's eyes, and grinned. "Let's get out of here," she mouthed, jerking a thumb to indicate the two couples.

He grinned, and stood to follow her outside.

…

Kagome shivered as she trudged along the wet grass. It was dark outside, and the ground was covered in evening dew. The sky was clear, making the cold biting, and the stars and moon more visible. The world around them was semi-visible, hidden in part by the darkness, but shown in part by the pale white light.

"Here," Inuyasha murmured, throwing his arm around her as he felt her shiver beside him. "I don't have a jacket, but hey. I'm hoping my arm'll do the trick."

She smiled up at him, her wide brown eyes softening.

"Are you ok?" he asked her, his voice strangely gentle.

She cocked her head, and shrugged. "Tired, I guess."

"Keh," he said, rebuking her gently. "You should sleep more."

She shrugged again. "Sleeping doesn't work so well for me."

"Here," he said, and guided her to a spot by the rocky wall, indicating the ground.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Inuyasha, it's wet. We could get ill."

He sat, and pulled her down to rest in her lap, ignoring her squawk of surprise.

"I'm not wet," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "And demons don't get sick,"

"I'm sorry, oh mighty youkai," Kagome grinned, teasing him.

"You should be, wench," he said in response, nipping her neck gently.

"Wench?" she asked him, her brow furrowing.

"My wench," he said, softly.

She laughed, and snuggled against his rock-hard chest. "I could get used to this," she said, leaning her head against her shoulder.

"I hope you do," Inuyasha said, smirking.

She hit his arm lightly. "Don't be so smug," she laughed lightly.

"What's there not to be smug about? Here I am, an incredibly powerful and incredibly handsome demon, sitting under the light of the full moon, with the most beautiful woman in the world in my lap. I think I have earned the divine right to be an absolute pain in the arse."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked him, shyness colouring her tone.

He snorted. "How can you not? You are amazing."

"You're pretty damn incredible yourself,"

"Oh, I know," he said, grinning, burrowing his nose into her hair. Mm. She smelt so good. The Sakura blossoms were in full bloom.

"Inuyasha?" she asked, sounding… uncertain.

"Hmm?" he was not willing to pull himself out of the heaven he was in.

"You do know I love you, right?"

He stroked her raven locks. "Of course I do. You know I love you too, don't you?"

He felt her smile. "Yes, and you have no idea how happy it makes me."

She went silent.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm just letting the moon know how happy I am. I've gotten quite close to her over the past few years, and I think she deserves to know,"

"Heathen," he smiled at her.

He felt the laughter shake her body. "Yeah, I guess I am."

She shifted on his lap, turning to face him.

"Inuyasha,"

"Kagome?"

"What do you see?" she asked, a slight concern in her voice. "What do you see, in our future?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" she sighed. "This is going to sound stupid and very very cheesy, but… I never believed I could love anyone this much. I'm… I guess I'm afraid that this happiness can't last," she said, embarrassment painting her cheeks in the darkness.

"I don't know," he admitted. "I guess… somehow, I have a hard time viewing the end, Kagome. I guess I hope… one day, long long into the future… that we could be… well, mates. Maybe," he gulped.

"Mates?" she asked.

"It's like… a bond, that youkai have. When you find the person you want… you want to spend your life with, you give them a mark. It… lengthens their lifetime, and it's like… like human marriage, but a lot stronger. Demons mate for life."

"Like Koga and Ayame will?"

"Yeah, like that, only theirs was arranged."

"I thin they love each other though,"

"You'd be an idiot not to notice it."

"So… you think… maybe, one day…?"

"Yeah. Maybe."

"How long have we been together?"

"Two and a half months, now."

She went quiet, shifting slightly in his arms. "Is it mad I never want to move from here?"

"Is it mad I never want you to move from there?"

She smiled, but yawned. He noticed, and frowned. "You should get some sleep."

"I don't want to," she told him. "I'm… afraid of the dreams."

"Do you really think I'd let anything hurt you?"

"But… but _I_ might hurt _you_."

"It takes more than a scrawny miko to defeat me," he said bravely, grinning in the darkness. He felt her yawn again. "Kagome, sleep,"

"I'm scared."

"I'll protect you," he whispered into her ear.

"I… guess…" she said, her voice already heavy with lethargy.

Her eyelids drooped shut.

Inuyasha stood, and gently lifted Kagome into his arms, before walking into the cave where the others slumbered.

And that night, Kagome slept without nightmares, safe in the arms of the man she loved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wow. Really quite fluffy. You may need chocolate for this one, folks.

Sorry for the delay, but I had a GREAT time in Scotland!

**King Stephen IV** - Lol, Miroku is one of my favourite characters! Thanks for the review, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope you enjoy the extreme fluffiness of this chapter!  
**completeandtotalrandomness** - I'm glad I could make you laugh! Hmm, juts let me get out my Sherlock Homes hat... lol! Please enjoy!  
**Mistyfire** - Thanks for the idea! Please enjoy the fluffiness!  
**Namike** - Yay! I'm glad you think it's funny! Finally updated, savour it! Lol :D  
**Sassybratt** - Aw, thanks! I toyed with the idea of making him cry, but the oppurtunity was just too good to pass up! Wow, Florida! Send me a postcard!  
**kouga's older woman** - Hehehe, thanks! Now I have a bit of fluff for them... mwahaha!  
**dangitsesshomaru** - I know, I'd love to know someone like him!  
**bumblezee** - oh, flying monkey of the sun high in the sky on the afternoon of the chocolate picking- mwahaha, your new codename!  
eugh, imagine eating koga! don't know how wolf would taste... don't think miroku would object to taking a bite out of sango's legs though... ok, i'm not scaring myself at all...  
ahh! i know! they worship the great god of the sanctity of musty-smelling books! and then they go off and steal medieval torture methods from the books which are in the overdue returns pile! and they eat children! it's true!  
lol, i just hit five foot! i'm so happy! (still have to stand on tiptoe, but hey...) had to get somebody to get my bag down for me on the plane, cause i couldn't reach! lol! and mwahaha! (just felt like inserting evil laugh..)  
it's not bad, as films go - i think most of our class would have enjoyed it more if our hums teacher hadn't skipped forward throught the lemony scene... lol! the boys were all groaning! not a film i owuld watch under my own steam, though, i don't think.  
i shall take your word for it, master!  
wow. good luck! i think it's amazing, and i can't WAIT to read more! 42 chapters... good luck! i stand behind you! go forth, brave adventurer, into the realm of the microsoft word, and bring back the treasure of the fanfiction of the broken clay pots!  
i agree!!!!!!!!! they are... gah!!! there's not a word to describe the evil majesty!!! i bet they actually have brains, and they cling to you, and they physically think of ways to torture... or... GASP... do you think they're in league with the evil librarians?!  
err... they don't wear anything under the kilts... don't ask me how i know that... *shudder*  
WOW!!! NEVER BEEN TO PARIS!!! ENJOY!!! EAT FROGS LEGS, LET ME KNOW HOW THEY TASTE!!!  
see ya soon, oh flying monkey of the sun high in the sky on the afternoon of the chocolate picking!  
love libra  
xx  
**myInuYasha15** - Updated and enjoy!  
**mkblackrose** - i agree! thye're terrifying! lol, me too! distinct lack of sense of direction! keep writing, and please enjoy!  
**FrozenDragon** - Aw, thanks!! I really appreciate it! Please enjoy the latest installment!  
**Black-Death-646 - **Don't worry about it! Thanks for taking the time! I'm glad you're enjoying it, and I agree with you completely! Go the good guys! Thanks, please enjoy!  
**Strawberry-Ringo - **Lol, I agree! Thank you, enjoy!  
**coolcat103** - Thanks! Yeah, I'm particularly proud of those parts XD! Enjoy!


	17. Chapter 17

**Just to warn you guys, this chapter is mainly a filler!**

Chapter 17 – Camping Part 4

The morning sun woke them. It streamed selfishly through the opening to the cave which they had made their shelter, mercilessly rousing them from their heavy slumber, shamelessly highlighting their bodies as they were roused from the cold stone upon which they rested.

"Bugger, it's too fucking early!" Koga moaned.

"Good morning, sunshine," Miroku told him cheerfully, and was rewarded by a smack upside his head.

"Starting the Miroku bashing a bit early this morning, aren't we?" Sango yawned, rolling over.

And coming face to face with…

"Baka hentai!" she screeched, and smacked the warm weight from her waist.

"Hey!" Miroku protested. "That was uncalled for! You had no problem in sleeping next to me last night!"

Sango opened her mouth to object, but closed it again. He was right. "Gomen, Miroku. I apologise," she said, dropping her gaze to the floor.

He laughed, and raised her face to look at him. "You are really quite adorable in the morning," he told her matter-of-factly, before enfolding her lips in a chaste kiss. Sango hesitated, before responding to the warm weight upon her mouth.

"Morning lovebirds," Ayame said cheerfully, encircling Koga's stomach with her arms and resting her head on his shoulder. "At it a bit early, aren't you?"

Sango didn't even bother breaking her contact with Miroku. Instead, she waved an arm at Ayame, universal sign language for 'pfft'.

"Hey," Ayame said, nudging Koga in the direction where Kagome and Inuyasha were sleeping. "Who volunteers to wake the creature from the black lagoon?"

Inuyasha lay on his back, his right arm folded under his head as a pillow. Kagome lay, half beside him, half on top of him, her head against his chest, her arm on his left shoulder, and one of her legs enfolded between his. Inuyasha's left arm was draped across her, holding her to him, binding her to him, in a protective and comforting embrace. She slept silently, without the tiny murmurs that so often plagued her during the night, and he snored gently, warm breath blowing Kagome's hair gently.

Koga looked away, an expression curiously close to outrage on his face.

"Koga?" Ayame touched his arm gently, "You ok?"

"Yep," he ground the word out.

"What's up?"

"I'm… having a little trouble with the fact that he slept with… well, my little sister."

Ayame paused for a moment, confusion flickering across her features. "You know you two aren't actually related?"

"By the laws of the pack we are," he told her. "And besides, we grew up together."

Ayame still stood, confused. Then she laughed. "Oh, Koga," she grinned at him. "You feeling like a protective older brother?"

"A bit," he admitted, not meeting her eye.

She smiled mischievously. "Would it make you feel better to wake them up?"

Koga flashed her a tight grin, and began to walk silently towards the sleeping pair, silently stalking them. He was just about to pounce, when…

"Do it and you pull back a bloody stub," Inuyasha growled quietly, cracking open one eye to survey the wolf demon.

Koga started, but regained his composure. "What's it to you if I want to wake her up?" he asked belligerently, crossing his arms defiantly.

"Keh," Inuyasha snorted. "Because she slept properly, without drugs, for the first time in months, and if you wake her up, then I swear you will not live ten seconds after, wolf."

"Mangy mutt," Koga muttered. "She's gonna wake up soon anyway. It's quite bright outside."

"No she ain't," Inuyasha said, also in a whisper.

"Huh?"

"Oh, come on Koga, and here was me thinking you were smart – wait, no, scratch that," said Inuyasha hastily. "Here was me thinking you were a demon. Take her scent – she's so deep under, she wouldn't notice if World War III erupted in this cave. She needs to sleep, and fuck me if you're gonna be the one to wake her up."

He carefully shifted the sleeping girl so he was sitting upright, with Kagome balanced carefully in his lap.

Sango noticed the movement, and crawled over to where they were.

"Hey, guys, is there a problem?" she asked in an undertone. She took in Kagome's prone form. "Why is Kagome still floppy?"

A low growl sounded in Inuyasha's throat.

"The mutt's decided to let her sleep," Koga offered.

"Oh." Sango blinked. "How are we gonna look to get back if she's asleep?"

"I'll carry her," Inuyasha said at once.

"Right," She looked at them again, before turning in despair. "Miroku's gonna have field day with this."

…

They trudged along the forest floor, heading in vaguely-hopefully-maybe the same direction as yesterday. Inuyasha shouldered the burden of Kagome on his muscled back, shifting her every once in a while as she began to slide down.

The sun was still fairly low in the sky, and though the light was strong, the rays lacked intensity.

"So, what happened between you two outside the cave last night?" Ayame asked, sounding interested.

Miroku, to his credit, didn't even attempt to make a joke out of that.

Not out loud, at least.

"None of your damn business," Inuyasha said heatedly.

You could almost _see _the mental agony Miroku was going through.

"So, why is she covered in your scent, then?" Koga asked, throwing his two cents in to the conversation.

Miroku buried his head in his hands, letting out a pitiful wail. "Gah! You're killing me!"

"There there," Sango said soothingly, rubbing his shoulder. "Don't let the big bad meanies get to you."

The others laughed. Inuyasha joined in, but stopped abruptly as he felt something stir against his shoulder.

"Mm," she murmured. "Inu…yasha?" She shook her head, and yawned.

"Go back to sleep, Kagome," he whispered to her.

"Nah," she said, blinking against the harsh light of day. "I'm up."

He cursed under his breath. Idiot! He should have been more careful with her!

"Inuyasha," she whispered into his ear. "Let me down."

With a sigh, he kneeled so she could slide off his back. When she hit the ground, she staggered slightly, looking at her surroundings with interest.

"What are we doing in the forest?" she asked, confused. "What happened to the cave?"

Inuyasha shifted uncomfortably, and Koga shot him a grin. "You see, baby sister," he drawled, slinging an arm around her shoulder, "We've all been up for a while, but your boyfriend there," here he sent Inuyasha a nasty look, "Decided you should stay in dream land."

Far from being outraged, as Koga had maliciously hoped, she smiled at him. "Really?" she asked, her heart in her voice. "You didn't want to wake me up?"

Inuyasha blushed, then cursed himself for doing so. "Feh," he said, looking down at the ground. "You needed to sleep. You get cranky when you're tired."

She laid a hand on his arm. "Thank you, Inuyasha," she said, leaning up on tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

Sango elbowed Miroku. "See," she said triumphantly. "Not even you could find anything even remotely perverted about that."

Miroku was smiling softly at the scene. "You're quite right, my dear Sango," he said, looking down at her big brown eyes with his violet orbs, "Not even I could attach a dirty meaning to such a heart warming scene."

She laid her head on his shoulder, perfectly content.

He didn't even try to grope her.

…

"I'm bored," Koga complained. "And hungry. A Nutrigrain bar isn't a proper breakfast for a full-grown wolf demon such as myself," he said.

Ayame rolled her eyes whacked him on the arm. "Quit complaining," she hissed at him. "And concentrate on getting us home. Honestly, all your whining is getting on my nerves!"

He blinked at her. "Aftershave hasn't faded?"

"No," she growled menacingly.

"Damn," he shook his head. "I thought it would overnight. That stuff was worth the money I paid for it."

She sent him a glare, and he amended his last statement hurriedly.

"It'll be a good investment for the charity shop I give it to," he added hastily, and sighed in relief as she turned, mollified.

"Ok," Miroku said, stopping and looking around. "This looks as good a place as any to stop and rest for a bit." He dumped his pack on the ground, and slid down a tree with a small sigh.

He patted his lap invitingly. "Come sit with me, Sango," he called to her, grinning lecherously.

She sat facing him. "Three feet," she said.

He laughed.

"How you feeling?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

She grinned at him. "Fit as a fiddle. How are you? Sure I didn't pull a back muscle?"

"Keh," he smiled at her. "As if someone as puny as you could actually do me any damage, wench."

"Wench, am I?" she asked mockingly. "Well, then I guess I'm not good enough for the likes of you. I guess I'll just have to…" she turned, and took one step away from him.

He shot out an arm, and pulled her warm weight back against him, as she squealed in surprise and delight.

"You're not going anywhere, wench," he whispered into her ear, enjoying the feel of her silky tresses against the side of his face.

"Oh yeah? How are you gonna stop me?" she asked breathlessly, playfully.

"Like this." His eyes twinkled, as he reached forwards and…

"No!" Kagome gasped, desperately trying to hold it in. "No! Inuyasha! Don't you dare! You evil…"

"Say I am your lord and master!" Inuyasha cried, enjoying this game immensely.

"Never!" she squealed, trying to hide her laughter. "I will never surrender!"

"Fine! Then die!" he hissed at her, redoubling his efforts.

That's right. He was tickling her. The ultimate torture.

"Alright! Alright, Inuyasha, stop!" she laughed.

"Inuyasha…."

"Inuyasha, my lord and master! Let me go, I want to liiiive!"

With a sigh, he stopped tickling her, but he had yet to release her. Instead, he planted a loud, smacking kiss on her cheek, to which she giggled and brought her hand up to wipe her face.

"Eww!" she laughed.

"Hmm," Mirou mused from where he was poring over the ordnance survey map. "That's interesting."

"What?" Sango asked him, shifting herself to come closer to him. "What? What is?"

He looked up at her, his violet eyes gravely serious. "I didn't realise the map continued on the back of this sheet."

There was a silence.

"**DIDN'T ANYONE THINK TO CHECK THE MAP OTHER THAN THE IDIOT HOUSHI??!!"**

…

Five days later, they were on the bus, which was speeding in all it's rickety stagecoach glory towards home.

"_And if one green bottle should accidentally fall, there'll be six hundred and twenty-seven thousand green bottles, standing on the wall…"_

"NOOO! MAKE IT STOP, MAKE IT STOP!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lol, stupid Miroku! I hope this rounded up the camping trip nicely! It was the only way I oculd really think of ending it. Of course, I could have gone into a long part about how they got back slowly, finally saw the cabins etc... but hey!

**Sassybratt** - Thank you! I hope this rounds it off... it's a bit mean to poor Miroku, but... thanks, that last chapter was my favourite too!  
**kouga's older woman** - He's on his way! Lol!  
**brinaalee** - Thank you, and enjoy!  
**Namike** - Thanks! Again, another scene showing Miroku's... err... uniqueness? Lol.  
**myInuYasha15** - Thanks!! That was my favourite chappie so far...  
**FrozenDragon** - Creative license, great excuse! Love it! Lol. I don't really know... I have an idea for what's gonna happen, but it's mainly an 'as inspiration hits' piece...  
**Peaceful Dragon Rose** - Thanks, and I hope you continue to enjoy!  
**King Stephen IV** - Thank you! Inuyasha and Koga are the most amazing clash, lol! Please enjoy!  
**Strawberry-Ringo** - Thanks! I'm always nervous with fluff... enjoy!  
**Mistyfire** - Extreme cheesiness, and kinda both! This chapter is a major filler, though...  
**BlackMagicWhiteMagic** - XD don't worry about it! There is a back story here - their school basically says that as long as you are doing wilderness-y type stuff, it's called camping! Underlying humour...Thanks and please enjoy!  
**bumblezee** - Bonjour, oh flying monkey of the sun high in the sky on the afternoon of the chocolate picking!  
lol, i have a scarecrow who also qualifies as a teddy on my bookshelf!  
err... yes... a pain in the funeral vehicle...  
never really had french food - any snails? i like food.  
oh, i love your chapter fourteen! i think it was a great addition to the overall broken clay pots-ishness!  
mm-hmm, it's right up there with my theory that aliens and celery are in league together!  
have fun in (i think) der schwiz?  
i await with bated breath! (whatever that means)  
love libra  
xx  
**Black-Death-646** - Thanks! You too!  
**leshamarieinuyasha** - Thank you! I hope you enjoy this one as much!

Libra Sorceress xx


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 – Flowers

Around her, it was completely silent. The birds were not singing. The sky was grey and cloudy. There was barely a breeze whispering in the trees. The ground was wet, a reminder of the morning dew.

It was cold.

Kagome shivered as she pulled her jacket closer around her slender body, careful not to crush the flower she cradled in her left hand.

Tea rose. I'll never forget.

White hyacinth. I'll pray for you.

Marigold. Sorrow.

Snowball. Thoughts of heaven.

Crimson rose. I mourn you.

Sweet pea. Tender memories.

White clover. Think of me.

Purple hyacinth. I'm sorry. Please forgive me.

When she was thirteen, after her father had died, she had wanted to do something special for him. Eight flowers. He had been OCD; he always told her that eight was his lucky number. When she was younger, she thought it made him happy. As she got older, she stopped believing that he was waiting for her. She began to believe in his death more than his life.

Now…

Now she wasn't sure.

She seated herself, cross-legged, facing him. Carefully, she lay the small bundle of flowers above where he rested. On his chest, she liked to think. Where he could hold them, and look down on them, and smile.

How long had it been since she had visited him last?

"Hey daddy," she said to him.

There was no response.

When she was younger, and still new to the loss, the pain, she had always hoped for an answer. A part of her had never believed this was true, that he never could really leave her. Her logical side had grown, fed on suspicion and broken dreams, and she had stopped believing in this. Childish fairytales.

"How are you?" she asked him. "I'm good. At the moment at least. I'm always going to have scars. The cut on my face will just be a white line on my temple. But the one on my chest should match the one on my back. An even pair.

"Souta's doing well," she told him. "He's made a lot of friends at his new school. I think he may have a girlfriend too; but obviously he won't tell me anything. We're not as close as we used to be. Back then, I was cool big sis Kagome. Now I'm the grumpy teenager." She chuckled. "He's doing really well in his exams. You would be so proud. It looks like he inherited your brains. And he's getting good looking, too. I know I'm biased, because I'm his sister, but he's gonna be a lady killer." She grinned. "He looks so much like you, it's untrue!

"Mum's holding up alright. She misses you a lot. Her new job isn't too demanding; she's a teaching assistant for disabled kids, which suits her right down to the ground. I think she really finds a lease for life in her job. Helping people is what she was made to do. Do you remember, when we lived at the Shrine, and she used to watch the news, and cry? You used to tell her she couldn't save the world. It always hit her so hard, the way mankind was. But I think she's finally getting happier. She misses you so much dad, I wonder how it didn't kill her. She still cries at night for you. But mama never knows that I can hear her.

"Jii-chan is very much the same. He's gotten older and crabbier the past few years; he spends a lot of time in his scrolls, in his books. They appointed him as a guest speaker for the local university, for history, but I think that they re-thought that idea after he tried to purify some of his demon students. Apparently all that happened was a cat demon choked on her gum after he surprised her by slapping a piece of damp paper to her forehead. He was ecstatic, though. Thought his charm had actually worked! We decided it would be best not to tell him the truth, though. He's getting older now, dad. He doesn't show it, but I think he feels his age. He'll be alright, though. Unless I kill him for trying to banish my boyfriend.

"Oh! I forgot to mention that! I have a boyfriend now. His name is Inuyasha, and he's a half dog demon. A hanyou. Some people hate him for what he is, but the truth is, he's stronger than all the full youkai anyway. Just don't tell Koga I told you that.

"Koga's doing good, also. He told me to say hi. Ayame and him are making it official in the summer. I'm really happy for them. I know it was originally just an arrangement between clans, but I really think they'll be good together. Koga is so wild and vibrant, and Ayame is so fiery! It'll be the most wonderful clash of wills, but I think they'll be happy. That's all they really want, isn't it? To be happy with the person you love."

Kagome sighed, and stretched her arms behind her, the heels of her hands impacting with the damp soil. Her fingers clenched against the soft ground, shoving the dirt under her fingernails. Not that she cared, anyway. She would just clean it out later that night. Kagome squinted at the sky, the harsh grey making her eyes hurt. She couldn't see the sun anywhere. Figures.

"I'm happy here, dad," she told him quietly. "I have friends. Sango and Miroku. I'm comfortable in school, and they're even teaching me how to manage my curse. The house is nice too; nothing like what it would be with you around, but it's sweet, and homey. The town is quaint, the people are friendly. I don't want to have to leave this place. Not like the others."

She brought her arms up, and crossed them across her body, cursing the frigid weather. Rubbing her arms to gain friction, a thought flashed across her mind. The reason she had come. A memory.

"You know," she said quietly to her father, "I sometimes think about that event. It was about three months ago now, I think? I'm sorry I didn't come to see you sooner. I didn't really think about it.

"I was so scared daddy," she told him, sounding like the thirteen year old girl again. "I didn't know what he would do to me. I was alone and terrified. He didn't just kill me and get it over with. He wanted to make it last. He wanted me to suffer.

"Is that how it felt? When they were… with you? Was that what you felt? I still haven't told mama the truth about what happened in Goshinboku park. Thank God Sango is a good liar." Her father sat immobile, seeming to fix Kagome with an accusatory glare. "Yeah, yeah, I know that she should know, but… I don't want everyone to have to move again. Not because of me. They're so happy here. I don't want them to have to give that up. Not again. Mum's finally found a job that she is satisfied with, and that makes her happy. Souta is happily outshining my every achievement. Jii-chan has room for all his stuff here, and he's in love with the local library. He even found an old man's club on Wednesday nights!

"But… God, dad, I'm scared. I have nightmares. About them. Coming after me again. I have to take things to help me sleep, or I blow things up in the night. I mean, the alarm clock had it coming, but the hairdryer was innocent! And…" she hesitated. "I hurt people, dad. The people I care about. I could have broken their necks, snapped their spines, all because they came too close to me. What is it about my curse that makes me do that? Do they have answers up there?"  
Her dad lay still, still staring up at her. Only now it seemed he was waiting. Expectant.

Kagome took a deep breath.

"You want me to talk about it. I know you do. But… I still… I can't quite come to terms with it. With what happened. Part of me is saying that it was some freakish coincidence, CPR or something, that brought me back. But the other part… I died dad."

She closed her eyes, so the tears wouldn't flow. "It felt so real. I wasn't even scared. I didn't even know who I was! I was just a… a thing, floating. I dom't know why I came back. Is that what it was like when you…? Did you forget who you were? Did you ever remember?"

He seemed almost exasperated by this. She looked down to avoid his gaze.

"I… I know I think I saw you, dad. But you need to let me… I still can't quite… I mean, you're dead! I'm talking to you know, but I don't think you can hear me! Although you said you could, but how do I know that wasn't just a figment of my imagination? Something my brain came up with to entertain me? Or even something that… that _witch _stuck in my head! Just like the dreams. It's her, I know it's her."

Kagome stopped as she felt warmth slide down her cheek. She was crying. She hadn't even realised.

"Was it you, dad?" she asked, her voice quiet, subdued. "Was it really you I saw? Were you really there? Did you really send me back? Please, tell me," she said, as the tears flowed freely down her face. "I don't know what to believe! Just, just give me a sign, or something!" she said desperately.

Nothing. Her father remained silent.

Kagome sighed. She had never really expected an answer. The thirteen year old within her had hoped. But childish dreams don't get you anywhere in this world.

She stood, and brushed the dampness off her behind, feeling the soil crumble under her fingers. How long had she been sitting here?

"Thanks for listening dad," she told him quietly. Kissing two fingers, she gently caressed the name on the cold stone. "Love you."

She turned to leave, rummaging in her pocket for the bus timetable.

_Kyo Higurashi_

_1968-2005_

_Beloved husband, father, son and friend to many._

_All those left behind wait to see him again._

…

She was all cried out, and now all she wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep.

Walking into her room, she flicked on the light switch and threw he jacket down on the chair. Kicking off her shoes, she turned to the bad.

Her heart stopped.

There was a flower on her pillow.

Had they…?

No. No way was it them. A note, yes. A knife, maybe. Hell, a noose!

Never a flower.

She walked slowly forward and gingerly picked it off her pillow, fingering the long stem in her fingers.

An oleander. What did that mean?

She slipped out a book, the paper cover somewhat worn and torn. Inside where the most beautiful illustrations of flowers, under each a meaning. Her father had brought this for her, for her thirteenth birthday, during her garden stage.

Skimming through the 'O's, she smiled in triumph as she found the object of her quest.

Her smile quickly went out, a candle in a breeze.

The blood trickled from her face.

_**Oleander – Beware.**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Again, I'm sorry if this brings up any memories. I really am.

I tried to make this a really intense, emotional chapter, but I'm not sure how well it came off. Let me know please?

**Sassybratt** - Thanks! I was really worried about the way that would come off, but I'm so glad it worked!  
**King Stephen IV** - The nightmares of school bus rides *shudder*. I hope you enjoy - not as humurous, but (i hope) a bit of a soppy scene!  
**BlackMagicWhiteMagic** - You gotta love Miroku!  
**myInuYasha15** - Yay! That gives me a warm fuzzy feeling :D. Please enjoy!  
**leshamarieinuyasha** - Thanks! Glad it made you chuckle! Though poor Miroku, lol!  
**kouga's older woman** - Yep, that's exactly it! Lol!  
**brinaalee** - Thanks! Enjoy!  
**Namike** - Yep... I had a similar experience... until someone took the map away from me, then we did great... Thanks, although this chapter isn't so funny! ^.^  
**Black-Death-646** - Thank you, and same to you! Good luck!  
**Xalainu** - Thanks, I hope you continue to enjoy! Good luck with your xover!  
**cherrichan13** - I'm taking that as an amazing compliment! Thanks!! I hope you enjoy!

Libra Sorceress xx


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 – Protection

Kaede sat in front of Kagome, legs crossed in her ancient priestess robes. Her grey hair was drawn back in a severe bun, and her face held a serious expression as she watched her young charge struggle. A black eye patch covered the eye which she had lost so many years ago she could hardly recall having perfect sight.

"Come on, child," she told Kagome gently. "Push further. Ye know ye can do it; ye have before."

Sweat beaded Kagome's forehead, and her body shook with complete exhaustion as she laboured.

Her task was to cast a shield over the whole of the Takahashi mansion. Inutaisho, Sesshomaru, Kagura, and Rin had been evacuated for safety. Inuyasha had had to be ejected forcefully from the building, refusing in vain to leave her during her training. Izayoi, Inuyasha's mother, hovered in the background, watching as Kagome strained, to put Inuyasha's mind at rest. It hadn't worked.

"Hold it, Kagome," Kaede told her. "Keep holding on; push yourself to your limits."

Easier said than done. Kagome had been holding a full-strength, bloody enormous barrier erect for over ten minutes.

"I… can't…" she gasped. "I… have to… let… go."

"Not just yet, child," Kaede told her. "Hold it up. Come on, ye can do it. According to Inuyasha, ye have had no problem before."

"That… was while… I was… panicking…" she gasped.

"Just one more minute," Kaede insisted.

Kagome grit her teeth and held on.

Holding up a magical barrier is very similar to performing a push up, and then holding your stance in mid air before lowering yourself to the ground. It is also known as the plank. Except this was worse. She felt as though she had the whole building resting on her back, and it was killing her.

With a final grunt, Kagome let go of the barrier, panting heavily. "Ungh…" she moaned, massaging the back of her neck. "That hurt like a bitch!"

"Language, child," Kaede reprimanded, before turning her attention to Izayoi. "How long?"

Izayoi checked the stopwatch. "Seventeen minutes."

Kaede nodded, before turning to Kagome. "Ye have managed to hold a barrier for seventeen minutes over a twenty acre plot. How do ye feel?"

Kagome almost grinned; Kaede sounded so much like a reporter! But she was too worn out to move her muscles that much. "Like I've just been hit by a jet."

A half-smile lifted Kaede's mouth, crinkling the lines around her ancient eyes. "That is understandable; ye have done amazingly well. An achievement, methinks, as yet unmatched by any other."

It took a few moments for Kaede's words to sink in. when they did, Kagome's eyes widened in amazement. "Kaede, does that… what does that mean?"

"It means, child," Kaede told her gravely, "That ye have skills as yet unmatched by any other so far in this history."

"Great," Kagome moaned. "Just great."

"Why is that a problem?" Kaede asked her curiously.

"This means I'm gonna be in training for the rest of my life," Kagome whined.

Kaede nodded. "That is true; at least, until I have nothing left to teach you. For now, though, we must break." She rose to her feet. "Izayoi, please tell me that those pigs of sons have not finished off all of that delicious toffee pie."

…

"Why so grumpy?" Koga asked cheerfully, throwing open the door of Inuyasha's car, before sliding in.

"Bite me," Inuyasha grumbled at him.

"Sorry dude, I don't swing that way," Koga told him matter-of-factly.

Inuyasha growled. What the hell was the stupid wolf doing here with him anyway?!

"Inuyasha," Koga said, his voice turning serious. "I have something I want to talk to you about."

Inuyasha stiffened. Not Naraku and Kikyo? God, please no. Had something happened to Kagome? Something she hadn't told him about? Had they done something? Shit, the bastards were gonna _pay!_

"It's about Kagome," Koga continued, oblivious to Inuyasha's expression.

Inuyasha let out a low growl.

"Chillax, dude," Koga told him, with that irritating grin.

At this, Inuyasha couldn't hide his amazement. Chillax? _Chillax? _

"What in the seven hells is going on with you, Koga?"

The grin dropped from Koga's face, to be replaced with a… a _threatening _look. His lips pulled back from his teeth, his eyes swam with the demon, and his muscles tensed. "On behalf of the pack," he said to Inuyasha, his tone lower and more serious. "I am here to warn you about my little sister. You _will _treat her with the proper respect and attention she deserves. You _will _protect her from danger. You and your pack _will _accept her and the position she has in both your life and in my pack. You _will _put her safety above your own, if it should come to that. Is it your intention to mate her?"

The question caught Inuyasha off guard. "I… I don't know…" he said, disbelieving. He was surprised to find that Koga… in this form… he was almost… _frightening. _

"Do you love her?" Koga growled.

"Yes," Inuyasha answered honestly.

"Then she has a potential placed upon her. According to the laws of Feudal times, she would then be in danger from warring packs as being used for leverage. Therefore, I, Alpha-in-training of the wolf demon tribe and previously responsible for Kagome's safety, am entrusting her to you to protect. _Do not fail her."_

Inuyasha sat, dumbfounded. What the fuck?

"Koga," he spluttered. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?!"

Koga rolled his eyes, catching Inuyasha off-guard again. What had happened to the formal Koga?

"It's a ritual talk, of a sort," said Koga. "As she is human, but an adopted member of the pack, I was originally responsible of her safety. Your job now." He told Inuyasha matter-of-factly. Then he grinned sheepishly. "Besides, it was kind of fun, intimidating you," he said.

Inuyasha just shook his head.

"So," Koga said, serious again. "Do you accept the responsibility?"

"I… I do," said Inuyasha. "Of course I do; I want to keep her safe!"

"Good," Koga said, nodding. "And, just to warn you, as her pack relation, I officially have the authority to kick your arse should you ever break her heart."

Inuyasha nodded, and held out his hand for Koga to shake. "Agreed."

They shook on it. Wolf and dog.

"And, just so you know," Inuyasha added. "I love her. And if I ever break her heart, you won't have to worry about kicking my arse. I'll have beaten myself up enough for the both of us."

Koga grinned at him, the usual, cocky-Koga grin, while sliding into the passenger seat. "Good to hear it. Now start up this ole tin bucket!" he called, slapping the dashboard. "Let's go see if Mrs H has any fruit cake left."

…

Kaede and Kagome were once again seated, knee-to-knee. Their palms were raised, touching, between them. Kagome's eyes were closed, her brow furrowed.

"Now dig deep into yourself," Kaede told her. "And then I'll be there."

She shut her own eyes, and reached out her mind.

Kagome's magic was strong, but her barriers were next to none. She had nothing protecting herself.

But she still felt the intruder.

Kaede could feel her panic.

_-Hush, child, it is just me. _

**-Kaede? What's going on?**

_-Aye, it is me. I am teaching you how to hide your consciousness, so that nothing can invade your mind. _

There was a flash of something, across Kagome's mind. An image… a memory… no…

_-What was that? _Kaede asked sharply.

**-Nothing** said Kagome, but her own guilt was evident, especially from within her mind. It was the one place she couldn't hide.

_-Do not lie to me, child. What is it?_

Images came then, thick and fast. A door. A barren landscape. A man. A flash of purple light. Sota, cowering against the wall of Kagome's bedroom, having gone to stop her screaming only to be attacked by her in her sleep. Inuyasha, Koga, Ayame, Miroku, Sango, all thrown back against a wall. Another man, but this image was surrounded by the red and purple haze of fear and hate. A woman, surrounded by the blue of uncertainty and mind-numbing terror. A grave. A flower…

**-Stop! **Cried Kagome. **It hurts!**

**-**_What has been happening while you sleep?_

**-Dreams, **Kagome's consciousness whispered. **I'm afraid of the darkness of night, because I know what comes with it. They find me. They always find me. And then they make me wish I was dead. All without me opening my eyes.**

…

"What's that smell?" Inuyasha asked, raising his head and scenting the air delicately.

"Huh? What do you mean?" said Koga, from where he was stuffing his face at the kitchen table.

They were in the home of the Higurashi's. Mrs H had gladly let them in, and was feeding them with all sorts of home-cooked goodies. She had known Koga since he was a boy, and she was eternally grateful to Inuyasha and his family for taking care of Kagome and her 'problem'.

"Smell that," it was like… men's aftershave, and that old towel smell. A man's smell. The trail was old. And… curiously… _cold._

"I know that scent," Koga said thoughtfully.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "It's leading to Kagome's room!"

He ran up the stairs at demon speed, Koga hot on his heels. They burst into the tiny (and very pink) room, through the curtain which had been erected in place of a door (Inuyasha still felt kinda guilty about that…).

"It's over here," Koga motioned towards the small, neat desk in the corner of the room.

A flower balanced on the edge of the table.

Inuyasha leant forward to touch it…

And the flower withered and died the second his fingers landed on the delicate stem.

…

Kagome felt a sharp pain shoot through her chest. She cried out, breaking contact with Kaede, and leant forward, fists over her left breast, willing the agony to break.

_Beware! _A voice came in her mind. _Beware, Kagome! They're coming for you!_

Everything went black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ouch. Cliffie. Enjoy it?

**myInuYasha15** - I'm glad you liked it! Hopefully this one will be as good...  
**talkstoangels77** - Yay! I found them through (where else?) Google. Tokenz gift shop specifically.  
**katara Y.O.U.** - Thanks, that's so sweet! Good luck!  
**King Stephen IV** - I agree, it would hurt so much. Thank you, I was really pleased with the idea!  
**darkangel0212** - In this fanfic she is 16 as are Sango and Ayame. Inu, Koga and Miroku are all 17.  
**Sassybratt** - Thanks! I tried to include another bit of suspense here, so I hope it came off well!  
**Namike** - Thanks! Yeah, I had a bit of light-heartedness, just to make the serious bits a bit more sinister 0.0 She was talking to her father's grave, but I personified it, because she felt she was talking straight to her dad, when really, it was just a grave. *sob*  
**cherrichan13** - Thanks! Glad you enjoyed, this is hopefully also nice and ominous, lol!  
**BlackMagicWhiteMagic** - Dum dum dum! It could be, it could not be! More hints for it in this chapter!  
**kouga's older woman** - Yep, that's it! Hope this contnued the theme nicely!  
**Shichinintai's girl - **Thanks! I was really pleased with that idea too! *grin*. Hopefully this chapter makes the source of the warning clearer... dum dum dum... Please enjoy!  
**words unheard** - :D thanks so much! I'm glad you're enjoying it!  
**tamayasha** - Nice new name! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I'm playing with ideas for the next few parts at the mo...  
**mkblackrose** - Thanks! Oh God, I'm so sorry about that. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this!  
**coolcat103** - I know! I toyed with that for a bit, but I thought this was so much creepier! Hope you enjoy this, Kaede finally makes an appearence!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 – Goodbye

No.

No.

No no no no no.

Dear God, please, no.

He was dead. Lying on his bed, his eyes closed, and his body cold.

Her grandfather was dead.

Heart attack, the paramedic had said. Nothing could be done.

They were wrong.

It hadn't been a heart attack. She had seen it. In her dreams, she had watched, silently, as that woman slowly sucked the life from him.

She hadn't been able to do anything.

The second she woke up, she ran to his room.

But by then, it was too late.

He was dead.

Another one. Dead. Another loved one. Gone. Her fault. All her fault.

Kikyo had killed him. A message.

The message said that they were through with playing games. Her time was up. They were closing in for the kill. And they would. They would take everyone and everything dear to her and destroy it. Again.

Mama. Souta. Koga. Ayame. Sango. Miroku. Inuyasha…

They would kill them all. Kill them all. Just to send a message to her. Just to make her fear them. They didn't need a message. She lived her life in terror.

She had to save them.

There must be something.

She couldn't let them all die.

Not for her.

…

"How's she doing?" Sango asked in a subdued tone, as Inuyasha came from Kagome's room.

"Not good," he said blankly. "I don't think she even knew I was there. Her eyes were open but... she couldn't see me. " He hung his head. This was all his fault. He should have been watching her, protecting her... But now... her Jii-chan was dead. Gone. Her family members were being killed off... one by one...

"Has she eaten anything yet?" Miroku asked, concern lacing his tone, and snapping Inuyasha out of his reverie. "Drank anything?"

"I don't think she would even breathe if someone didn't remind her," Inuyasha replied.

"Goddammit!" Koga swore, smashing his fist into the wall.

Ayame said nothing. She just watched, silently, with tears trickling down her face.

Two days ago Kagome had been training her powers with Kaede, and Kaede had taught her how to protect her mind, even in sleep.

The first night, she slept well. The second sleep in the past few months were she was not afraid.

And Kikyo had known. She had known something was different. She felt that Kagome was blocking her mind.

She hadn't decided to waste the energy to break through Kagome's defences for the sake of a few bad dreams. She had decided to torture Kagome in a much more practical way.

It had worked.

…

She would gladly give them her curse now. Anything, anything at all, to be rid of them.

She wasn't sure if the 'them' was her powers, or Kikyo and Naraku.

She had killed two people now. First her father. Now her grandfather.

And she had injured Kanna.

They would be buried together, in the family plot. Something that would never happen to her. No, they were going to kill her, and they were going to make sure that nothing was left of her. Nothing to mark the life of Kagome Higurashi. The only question was how long she had left.

She wondered idly if they would erase everyone's memories of her. Probably not. They would want the tale told. But it would be so much easier if people didn't go after them after they killed her. Maybe that was what they wanted? Maybe they wanted someone to chase them?

She hoped they wouldn't, but she was probably wrong. Miroku and Sango were fiercely loyal. Koga and Ayame were just hotheads. And Inuyasha…

She couldn't let them hurt him. She couldn't.

…

"She blames herself," said Ayame quietly. "Just like her father. She blamed herself then, too."

"But her grandfather died of a heart attack," said Miroku, confused.

Inuyasha growled. "Died of a heart attack my arse. I could smell the fucking scent of a miko all over the body!"

"A miko?" Sango said, as her face drained of colour. "Kikyo… Kikyo did this?!"

"Of course she fucking did!" Inuyasha growled at her.

No one said anything.

Inuyasha's eyes flashed red as he began to shake. His fangs extended, and purple markings began to appear on his face and wrists.

"Shit!" yelled Koga. "Sango, Miroku, get outta here! Call Sesshomaru!"

"What…" Miroku stared, not comprehending.

"He's turning full demon! Go!"

Sango and Miroku fled, as Ayame and Koga herded Inuyasha outside.

…

Sesshomaru was sat at his desk when his phone began to ring. He had hidden in the study to get away from a hormonal Kagura. She was one truly scary wind sorceress. His father and step-mother had taken Rin out for the day. He was hoping for a bit of peace and quiet…

Until he saw it was Miroku ringing.

"What do you want, monk?" he drawled lazily, as he brought the phone up to his ear.

Thirty seconds later, the study was empty, the phone thrown to the floor and the sound of wheels in the distance.

…

Inuyasha was terrifying. His body shook with an unholy rage, and Koga and Ayame were desperately trying to get him to calm down, or, at least use up some of his energy.

"Inuyasha," Ayame yelled desperately, dodging his attack. "Stop!"

Inuyasha snarled as Koga kicked his shoulder. "You're messing up the Higurashi's garden!"

He let out a howl as Ayame nailed him with an emerald attack, slashing his arm. "Kagome needs you!"

He stopped.

"Please stop, Inuyasha," came a voice from behind him. "Just stop it now."

She stood behind him. She was so pale, and she looked shrunken as she clasped her dressing gown around her. She looked like she could be broken by a feather.

He stopped.

Sesshomaru came running into the garden, a scabbard in his hand, but stopped when he saw his younger brother.

"Here," he thrust it towards Kagome. "Take it to him. He won't want to see me now."

"What is it?" she asked, in a small voice.

"The Tetsuaiga. A sword made from our father's fang, and the only thing to keep Inuyasha's demon blood in check. Take it to him."

She grasped the rusty katana blade in her hand and began to walk towards him, holding it out in front of her.

"Take it," she whispered to him. "Take it, Inuyasha,"

He took it.

His eyes turned from their vibrant scarlet to his liquid gold. He stopped shaking. The markings faded.

"Kagome," he gasped. "Kagome, I'm so sorry."

She smiled at him.

"Don't worry."

And then she cried.

Sesshomaru stood, and watched, as she sunk to her knees in the small garden, and his half-brother fell with her, his arms locked around her shoulders, as she sobbed into his chest. He held her, as her body wracked with tears of anguish. She struggled to be free, but he held on, and eventually her struggles weakened.

Inuyasha looked up at his half brother, and all Sesshomaru saw in his eyes was love and pain. He was hurting.

And Sesshomaru knew that they were meant to be together.

Just like that.

…

He left her house unwillingly, at his brother's command. He hadn't wanted to go, but Sesshomaru had held the potential for another eruption over his head, and he had had no choice. What if he hurt Kagome next time?

That was just before lunch.

Miroku and Sango had left not long after Inuyasha, feeling helpless in the face of their friend's pain, and Ayame had managed to drag Koga away.

She knew what she had to do. She couldn't let any of them get hurt again. She couldn't.

She shouldered her pack, and threw it into the boot of her grandfather's old car. She would have it now. Her mother had taught her how to drive, and, though she wasn't legal yet, she didn't care. Jii-chan wouldn't mind her taking his car, she told herself. He would have wanted her to have it. Especially for the purpose she was using it for.

She left a letter on her pillow. One for each. Mama. Souta. Miroku. Sango. Koga. Ayame.

She couldn't bring herself to leave a goodbye for Inuyasha. It hurt too much. It was something she had to do in person.

Mama and Souta wouldn't notice she was gone. Not yet. They were hurting; they didn't notice as she walked out the front door. Hopefully they wouldn't. Not until it was too late.

Kagome turned the key, took one look at the house which had so nearly been her home, and drove off.

...

Inuyasha stared at the wall. He felt...

Empty.

He was worried about Kagome, of course he was. But he couldn't... he had just gone past it all now. He was numb.

...

There was a harried knock at the door.

Sesshomaru ignored it. If he pretended it didn't exist, maybe it would go away.

He continued with his principal until someone called out to him. "Sesshomaru, please I know you're in there. Open the door. It's raining."

So much for his peace and quiet.

He opened the door. Kagome, dripping wet, was standing at the door.

"Young miko," he observed cooly. "You're very wet. And how did you know it was me?"

"I know," she said neutrally. "Your aura's colder than your brother's or father's."

Sesshomaru mulled that over. He liked the sound of that.

"Is your brother in?" Kagome asked him, shaking her wet hair.

Sesshomaru looked her over, before nodding gravely. "My brother is upstairs."

She nodded curtly and began to ascend the staircase.

"Miko," he called after her. She turned to look at him. Sesshomaru observed her calmly. "Kagome, I know your mind is made up. But it will kill Inuyasha. He loves you. It will truly break his heart, if you continue on this course. Think on that, before you continue. I know you believe it is for the best, but trust me when I say, you're wrong."

"How would you know?" she asked, unable to stop herself.

He answered with a ghost of a smile. "I've been around a long time."

He swept from the hall, feeling the confused eyes of the girl following him. Once he was out of sight, he shook his head in pity. For all her powers, she was still a child. Frightened and alone.

...

Someone knocked at his door, rousing him from his thoughts.

He rose to open it, and was surprised by the person standing there.

"Kagome," he said gently. "How are you?"

"Inuyasha," she said, refusing to meet his gaze. "Inuyasha... I... I came..."

Her eyes met his.

That was her mistake.

She threw her arms around his neck, and glued her lips to his. His arms encircled her waist, running down her curves. Her fingers tangled in his gorgeous silver locks, and her lips moved against his in a timeless, classic, dance. She threw everything she had into that kiss, and, for a moment, forgot. Inuyasha responded eagerly, before bending to grasp her behind the knees, and lift her into a bridal carry. Still not breaking contact, her carried her over to the bed, and set her upon the silk covers, climbing so he was on top of her, still holding her lips between his.

He broke the contact suddenly, and looked at her, suddenly afraid. "Kagome, are you sure you want this?" he whispered to her.

She brought her down to his shoulders. "Please," she murmured. "Just for one night. Help me to forget. Take it all away."

She raised her head to meet his lips again, and this time he responded, hesitantly at first, then with more feeling, until he felt that the only things in this world were him, Kagome and their love.

He broke the contact once more, and planted butterfly kisses down her neck.

His eyes flashed red.

He sank his fangs into the soft skin between neck and shoulder.

She was his.

...

The morning light was what woke him in the next day.

He felt... good. Happy. Content.

Rolling over, a smile on his lips, he was surprised to see that Kagome was missing.

A cold dread settled in his heart.

No.

There, on the pillow upon which she had lain, was a piece of paper, folded, his name written in Kagome's neat print.

Fingers trembling, he unfolded the paper.

**_I love you._**

**_I'm sorry. Please forgive me._**

**_Forever yours,_**

**_Kagome._**

He howled, as unbearable agony tore through his heart. She had left him. The one he loved, his mate, had left him.

She was gone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I actually wrote this the same day as Chapter 19, but I held off for a bit. I hope you enjoyed it!

**cherrichan13** - I guess it was kinda just an instinct thing. It just seemed right... her feelings are very red, angry, and purple seemed a good mix between that and the icy blue fear for Kikyo.  
**BlackMagicWhiteMagic** - Yeah, that's right! Dunno what I put that up for... Thanks, lol! I love mysteries! Any good ones? Hope this didn't disappoint!  
**kouga's older woman** - Lol!  
**tazzels** - Updated! Mwahaha!  
**Shichinintai's girl** - :D (feels warm and fuzzy) Hope you enjoyed this!  
**reader238** - Updated, please enjoy!  
**mkblackrose** - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed it! I know, I like her a bit... stronger?... dunno... Anyways, please enjoy!  
**Ice of the Kitsune's Fire/Mistyfire** - The flower is sort of a message from her dad, because she leaves them at his grave. He responded in kind sorta thing. Please enjoy!  
**King Stephen IV** - Thanks! Yeah, she had to be in there somewhere :P. Dum dum dum... lol enjoy!  
**leshamarieinuyasha** - Thanks, and enjoy!  
**dangitsesshomaru** - Lol, yeah! Thank you, I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
**Sassybratt** - Thanks! The wilting flower thing was kinda like a warning, like 'then end is coming...' kinda thing. Dum dum dum...!! Thanks for all your support!  
**brinaalee** - Lol, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 – Letters

**Dear Mama,**

**I love you, and I'm so so sorry. I just… I had to. I killed dad, mama. Because of me, he's not here, not with us. And now Jii-chan. You and Souta mean everything to me mama, and I can't just sit back and watch you killed off for the sake of me and my curse. Mama, I love you too much. Please believe in that. Please believe in me. **

**I have to leave you, and I don't think I'll ever see you again. I know I won't see you again. I only have to tell you, again, that I love you, and I'm sorry. **

**I'll say hi to dad and Jii-chan for you, mama.**

**I love you.**

**Kagome.**

**P.s Please don't forget me.**

**...**

_Dear Souta,_

_Hey little bro. Listen, I have a really, really, really important task for you, so I want you to listen good, ok?_

_Go to school. Do well. Have friends. Go to university. Go out partying. Get a degree. Get a good job. Find the love of your life. _

_Be happy, little bro. I don't have time for that anymore, so I want you to do it for me, ok? Live the life I never got the chance for. I'm trusting you Souta._

_Do you remember when we were little, and we lived in the Shrine? There were those kids at your school, who bullied you? I knew their older siblings. Then, one day, I went into your school, and they were pushing you around in a circle, emptying your bag on the ground? Remember what I did, little bro? I marched right up to them and yelled at them for harassing you. I hated to see your little face crumple in tears, and I dealt with them. They never bullied you again._

_See, the reason I have to leave, is something like that. But Souta, this time, there's no one bigger than me to take care of it. It's my job to look after myself now. And that's why I have to leave you. _

_Look after mama for me._

_I love you, my little brother Souta._

_Kagome._

_P.s I'm proud of you. And dad is too._

_..._

**Dear Miroku,**

**Well, you lecherous pervert, you thought you'd already gotten rid of me once before, didn't you? Mwahaha, I came back. Go me.**

**Not this time, I'm afraid dude. I have to go. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you lot. You all mean so much to me, and if anything were to happen, I could never forgive myself. You and Sango and Koga and Ayame and… you all mean the world to me, and I want you to live your life for me. Get completely soused at graduation. Spike the punch at prom. Grope all the girls. Live it large, Miroku. Be the idiot I know you are, and be happy.**

**A piece of advice: Sango loves you. Go for it. Make it official. But I swear to God Miroku, that if you hurt her in any way, shape or form, I will make you pay. Not that I actually believe you would, but a girl's gotta say that for her friend, right? I only want the best for the two of you. You have a good heart, Miroku. Use it. **

**Love ya dude,**

**Kagome.**

**...**

_Dear Sango,_

_I guess, when you think about it, I haven't really known you that long. Six months-ish. Maybe. But, babe, you have been the best friend a girl has ever had, and I love you for it. When… last time, and you pulled out all the stops to try and get me home safely. I love you for it, my friend. _

_So, you and Miroku, huh? All I can say is: I TOLD YOU SO!! He's a good man, Sango. I truly believe you can make each other happy._

_And now to the serious part. By the time you read this, I'm already gone. With a bit of luck, already dead. No, I'm not suicidal. It's just… if I'm dead, there's no reason for Naraku and Kikyo to come after you any more. They'll leave you all alone, I know they will, and that's all I want. To give you and that perverted beau of yours the chance to live out a happy live. Can you do that for me?_

_Well… I guess I should say goodbye. It seems so wrong to be putting that in a letter, but hey. Who cares? It's not like anyone's gonna be correcting my grammar where I'm going._

_Goodbye, Sango. You really were the best friend a girl could have._

_I love you._

_Kagome._

_..._

**Dear Koga,**

**Wow, I guess this came as a bit of a shock to you. If I know you, you have broken everything in the house, as well as your own arm in the process, and now you're just waiting for it to heal so you can break some more stuff of your next door neighbour's.**

**I would pay dear money to see the look on your face right now.**

**Koga, I owe half my life to you, I really do. You saved me the first time. And then the second… you brought me here, with you, and helped me to start again. It's because of you I was so happy. For a few months, I was so happy, and I felt like nothing in the world could harm me, here. I have you to thank for that. **

**You and Ayame, huh? I always saw it coming. And not just because you're betrothed. They say opposites attract, and they're right. Ayame is so fiery, so compassionate, and so… I don't even know the word! You could be scary, sure, but most of the time, you're just funny. You make her laugh, you make her smile, and God, I'm so glad of that. You'll be together a long, long time. I can see it. And you'll be happy. That I also know.**

**This is my punishment. This is my curse come to pay, and trust me Koga, I am sorry. I am so sorry for having to leave you.**

**You've been the big brother I've never known, Koga. You fought my battles for me, you protected me, you were there for me. Nothing I can ever do, in this life or the next, will ever measure up to that.**

**I love you, big brother.**

**Be safe.**

**Kagome.**

**...**

_Dear Ayame,_

_Well, sister mine, it's finally come, hasn't it?_

_I'm going to ask this of you, because you have the biggest heart of anyone I've ever known. I want you to look after them all for me. Can you do that? I want you to smile for them, I want you to hug them when they cry, and I want you to throw things at them when they're being idiots. Be there for me, sweetheart._

_You held me when my dad died, and it was your shoulder I cried into. I love you, sister. I know that technically we're not related, not even by the laws of the pack, but you have always been my sister. I've known you since I was a metre high, and although we spent about half of our childhood fighting over the sandbox, you were the sister I've never had. _

_Thank you, Ayame. _

_You and Koga. I so knew it. Get mated, get married, have kids, grow old together, balance fat grandbabies on your knee, and remember the girl with a curse and black hair. That's all I want._

_You deserve the best Ayame, and every time Koga stumbles home drunk at three am, lock him out and yell at him until he begs for mercy. When you're giving birth, break his hand and scream that you're gonna chop off the parts that make him a man for getting you pregnant. When you're picking out colours for the living room, insist that you and right and he is wrong, and when he tells you you're an idiot, tear up and ask him if he loves you anymore through your sobs. Eat lots of ice cream._

_Be happy, Ayame._

_I'm sorry for what I had to do._

_I love you, sister._

_Kagome._

_P.s I would have really loved to see that Hair Demon. It sounds like it would have been a good laugh._

…

Kagome stopped the car. She knew this place. She had spent the first thirteen years of her life here. This is where she had taken her first steps; said her first words; ridden her first bike. This is where…

This is where her father had died.

The shrine.

It hadn't changed. Not for three years. The stairs were still steep and worn; the garden was still overgrown, more so now; and the large, wooden arch, was still painted in a peeling red paint. She couldn't see it from here, but she knew that the markings her mother had made for her height were still there. It was all the same.

Except… it wasn't.

It was cold now. A chill hung in the air, ripe with the stench of neglect and fear. When it had been her home, it had been a happy place. Warm and bright and cheerful. She had never feared the spirits that had been said to inhabit it. Now, though, she approached it nervously, as if one might just jump out at her.

Kagome had never been so terrified in her life.

But, she took a deep breath, she had to do it. She knew she had to do it. For them. They had to be safe.

_Inuyasha…_

She squared her shoulders, and resolutely placed her foot on the first step leading to the shrine. Dreading what awaited at the top.

_One… _

_Two… _

_Three…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woo. Ouch. Sorry, it just had to be in there. I hope it wasn't too much of a disappointment. There's no real action; just a lot of letters, and nostalgia at the end. So, yeah, sorry. I'm not too pleased with this one, really.

**BlackMagicWhiteMagic** - I know! How could she?! I hope this is ok. Thanks!  
**Sassybratt** - Thanks! I'm glad to see you're getting into this story so much! :D Sorry, this one's mainly a filler!  
**myInuYasha15** - Thank you, I hope this is ok!  
**Mistyfire** - Lol, you sign both of them as 'Mistyfire'! I know, I can't believe she did either! All he has is a note...  
**brinaalee** - Lol, chapter posted, but I'm afraid suffering prolonged! Thanks, and I'm sorry about this chapter! Lol.  
**reader238** - Thanks, I know *sob* How could she?!  
**kouga's older woman** - Mwahaha, wait and see... I know, she left him... )-;  
**King Stephen IV** - Thanks! I know, what a **! Dum dum dum...  
**dangitsesshomaru** - Don't worry, she's alive! (more than I can say for my fingers...) Thanks, sorry, I'm not too good at writing scenes like that... I hope this is ok!  
**cherrichan13** - Thanks! Another cliffie, I'm afraid...  
**Xalainu** - Lol! Please enjoy... and don't get dizzy... :P  
**katara Y.O.U.** - I know *sob* I'm sorry... Hope this was ok!  
**Namike** - YAY FOR DEMON INUYASHA! I know, so romantic!! Thanks, working on it!  
**Shichinintai's girl** - Sorry! (ashamed) Poor Inuyasha! Sorry, filler chapter, but at least she's alive!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 – Fire

As she neared the top of the steps, the air grew colder and colder.

Step… step… step…

There was a figure, waiting, cross-legged, eyes closed, serene. She could have been meditating.

Step… step… step…

Kikyo. She was waiting for her. The picture of a shrine priestess, dressed in the traditional garb of a miko. White flowing shirt. Red heavy trousers.

Step… step… step…

Her long hair was secured behind her head, and her pale face looked as though it could have been carved from marble. So flawless. So beautiful. Belladonna.

Step… step… step…

Kikyo opened her eyes. Slowly. Slowly. Captivating Kagome within their tawny depths, her feet faltered with the sudden need to move faster, to answer the call.

Step… step… step…

She controlled herself with an effort. She knew that Kikyo was most definitely weaker than her, and she refused to be compelled by this pathetic little miko.

Step… step… step…

She wasn't going down without a fight.

Step… step… step…

And then it hit her.

Step… step… step…

She had come here to die.

Her foot slipped on the step of the shrine, and she fell forward, arms outstretched to catch herself. Her knee impacted on the lip of the step, the stone slicing through the skin, and Kagome let out a whimper of pain.

…

Inuyasha was… catatonic. That was the only way to describe it. He had been thrown into a desperate slump by the woman he loved.

She had left him. Ran away to die.

Oh God, he loved her. And it hurt him, it hurt him so much that he couldn't help her. If only she had spoken to him, told him, then he could have helped. He could have saved her. But she didn't open up to him. She threw herself into the deep end without knowing how to swim. And now…

God, she was going to die.

He didn't even have the strength to howl. He couldn't get angry. When… when Kagome… when she had left, she had taken him with her. All that was left was an empty shell. It looked like Inuyasha, it smelt like Inuyasha, but there was no spirit, no soul.

"Inuyasha?" Izayoi poked her head round the door. "Honey, your friends are here. They came to see how you were."

Inuyasha said nothing. He laid on his back, on his double king sized bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"I'm going to ask them to come up. Ok sweetie?"

He didn't respond. Just stared.

She pulled out of the door frame, closing the door silently.

They all traipsed in. One by one. Koga. Miroku. Ayame. Sango. He didn't even bother to look at them.

"I guess you heard," said Miroku, his voice coming from between his teeth.

No response.

"Did she leave you a letter?" Koga asked him, somewhat gently for the big wolf demon.

Inuyasha just closed his eyes, and turned away from them.

A shadow fell over his body. Somewhat deformed. When he opened his eyes, he discovered that the reason for this was because the shadow was, in fact, two people. Ayame was heavily supporting Sango, who was leaning on her, drained, with tears running down her face.

"Please, Inuyasha," Sango said, in a choked voice. "We need to know. She can't have just… left! Did she tell you where she was going? A hint? Anything?"

Slowly, he raised himself to look into the dark eyes of the demon slayer. And he shook his head.

"No!" Sango wailed, slumping to the floor, her body wracked with hiccupping sobs.

Ayame seemed to have lost all strength to hold Sango up. She merely stared at Inuyasha, her emerald eyes wide and her face full of shock. "I… I smell…" she murmured. She leaned her head in and inhaled deeply through her nose.

Her face crumpled.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" she cried to him, flinging her arms across his body. "Oh God, I'm so sorry."

He leant into her embrace, but didn't say anything. He couldn't. He didn't have the strength.

"How… how could she…" Ayame sobbed. "Your… your mate… how could she?!" she buried her head into her hands.

"Your mate?" Koga asked flatly. "You… you mated her? Sex, mark, everything?"

Inuyasha shrugged at the wolf demon.

"She… she told me…" Ayame said, in an anguished tone, "She told me to look after you all. All of you. Oh God, how could she?!"

Inuyasha didn't answer. It didn't matter anymore anyway.

Miroku stood, leaning against the wall, biting the inside of his cheek. His eyes were shining with unshed tears. Kagome, in the short time he had known her, had exploded like a comet in their small-town life. She had brought with her tears and pain, yes, but she had also brought happiness, and laughter. She had brought him and Sango together. She had told him to be happy… but how could he be happy when she had sliced off a part of his world? The bright, cheerful Kagome corner had been removed, and now all he had was a few dim photos and a letter.

Koga was in the centre of the room, his fists clenched and his muscles stretched taut. His baby sister. She had left to fight her own battles. No one to protect her. All alone. She was going to die alone. She had told him thank you for being there, but if she really meant it, then why was she shutting him out? She could have been so happy. If not for Naraku and Kikyo, she would be so happy. She had mated Inuyasha, a lifetime of love and happiness. And yet, she gave it up. To protect those who were close to her. Stupid, selfless bitch!

…

_Her foot slipped on the step of the shrine, and she fell forward, arms outstretched to catch herself. Her knee impacted on the lip of the step, the stone slicing through the skin, and Kagome let out a whimper of pain. _

…

Inuyasha jerked upright, his eyes flashing red and letting out a low, guttural snarl.

He knew where she was. His mate. She was in danger, she was in pain. She was… she was in…

"Inuyasha!" Koga yelled, pulling out of his silent reverie and slamming into Inuyasha's quivering body, wrestling him down onto the floor. "Inuyasha, dude, calm down! Miroku, get Sesshomaru!"

"No," Inuyasha growled. "Let me go! I have to save her!"

Silence.

Inuyasha's eyes faded back to their usual molten gold. He shook himself and stood, running out the door at youkai speed, snatching up the Tetsuaiga on his way out the door.

He could save her. He would save her. And if not, then she wouldn't be alone, at least.

She wasn't dead yet.

…

"Hello, child," said Kikyo in an emotionless voice.

Kagome just stood there. Too terrified to speak.

"Are you through playing games with us?" Kikyo continued, setting her unblinking gaze upon Kagome. "I should dearly hope so. The loss of your grandfather too much for you to handle? Your beloved Jii-chan. Dead. Afraid I would do it again?" a smirk began settling on her lips.

Kagome's hands curled into fists. How dare she? How _dare_ she?!

"Of course," Kikyo carried on as if nothing of consequence had been said, "That's why you're here, isn't it? A noble act of self-sacrifice, hoping that if I killed you, I would spare your little friends?"

"And you say I like to play with my food," Naraku's voice drawled from behind Kagome. She froze as she heard his heavy footfall up the stairs, leading to her, to stop right behind.

She felt his hot breath on her ear, and shuddered in revulsion. His hands ran up her arms, stopping at her shoulders. She squirmed away at his cold, damp touch, but he held her fast.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered to her, smelling her hair.

"No," she gasped in reply.

Naraku's touch on her froze solid. Everything stopped… until he laughed.

"Well, well, my dear Kikyo," he said, his mouth open wide in a sadistic grin. "It seems our little miko Kagome has been keeping things from us. Would you look at this?"

He grasped her collar and flung her forward, up the last few steps, to collide harshly with the ground at Kikyo's feet with a sharp gasp.

Kikyo lifted two frigid fingers and gently ran the pale digits over the soft skin of Kagome's neck. "Interesting," she said, seemingly delighted. "Poor, innocent little Kagome has been shacking up with a demon. Who would have thought it? A pure little priestess, contaminated by a filthy youkai."

"He's a hanyou, and he's far from filthy!" Kagome snapped, an intense anger bubbling inside her. "He is the kindest, sweetest, strongest being that ever lived, and if you dare say a word about him-"

_Slap._

"My, my," said Kikyo mildly. "But you do need a lesson in manners. Don't fret, my dear," she said, reaching down to pat Kagome's scarlet cheek condescendingly, "We have plenty of time for that. I'm sure that Naraku will take it upon himself to assist in that area, will you not?"

She could hear the lecherous grin in his voice. "I look forward to it."

She closed her eyes. "Please, why won't you just kill me?" she begged, her tone cracked. "Why do you have to torment me? The longer you wait, the more chance there is that someone will come after me."

"Ah, but Kagome," Kikyo smiled. "That's half the fun. Besides," she leant down to whisper into Kagome's ear, her tone hissing out like that of a deadly poisonous snake, "I want you hurt. I want to break you. I want to prove to you that your powers are not powerful enough to defeat me. I want you to know that fact as you lie, squirming on the floor, praying for mercy. I want you to scream in agony. You are not as good as me. You never can be. And you never will win. Because I am stronger, my dear. And I will kill you. But I will beat you first."

Kagome raised her head, and met the eyes of Kikyo staring at her, and she was terrified what she saw in the depths of her tawny orbs.

Nothing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ok, this was a bit more of a development than the last chapter. Can I just say, Kikyo is an absolute bitch in this story?!

P.s I'm kinda pleased with this chapter. What are your thoughts?

**coolcat103** - Here ya go, please enjoy!  
**myInuYasha15** - Lol, thank you! All updated and everything!  
**Mistyfire** - I know, I cringed when I was writing it! Lol, don't worry bout it xx  
**BlackMagicWhiteMagic** - Thanks, I'm so glad you liked it, considering I didn't! I hope this is ok for you too!  
**Sassybratt** - :D Thank you so much! Your reviews always give me confidence, lol! Please enjoy this one!  
**Xalainu** - Wait and see... lol!  
**King Stephen IV** - I know, I feel so sorry for her! Enjoy!  
**kouga's older woman** - Aww, I'm sorry! Didn't mean to make you cry, lol! All updated, but still cliffhanger-ing... sorry!  
**Shichinintai's girl** - I think it's definitely closing... but not just yet... lol! All updated! Have fun!  
**Namike** - Thanks, I'm so glad! I was a bit dubious about the technique, but I'm glad to see it works out! Here ya go!  
**tazzels** - Lol, that was my favourite letter too! Along with her brother's... Hope this didn't disappoint!  
**completeandtotalrandomness** - Welcome, sorry, it's another bout of cliffhangerishness!  
**brinaalee** - Thanks! :D Hope this doesn't disappoint!

Please enjoy, all!

Libra Sorceress xx


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 – Pain

_Hold on Kagome, _Inuyasha snarled under his breath, running as if his life depended on it. _I'm coming._

…

"Well, well," Naraku said. She could hear the smile in his voice. "I like my women at my feet. Gives me all sorts of ideas…"

He grasped her midnight hair and yanked her upright. Kagome clenched her teeth to hold in her shriek of pain. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt her. He did not deserve it.

He inhaled as he ran the crook of his nose along her smooth neck. His hands wandered over her body, and she shivered as memories flooded her brain. She felt the cold metal of the knife running up her back, across her chest, against her face once again, and closed her eyes as she prayed that he would just end it. just there.

But it was not to be.

She felt him smile against his skin, felt the warm dampness of his teeth. "Watch this, my little whore," he purred to her.

He bit down on her mate mark. Hard.

She screamed. She couldn't help it. A burning agony filled her entire body, clawing through her skin, racing through her veins, quivering in every ounce of flesh. The pain was unbearable. She writhed in Naraku's arms, an inhuman noise coming from her mouth as she felt the flames run through her small body.

And he laughed.

…

Inuyasha stopped, his body freezing on him. Pain washed through him, the mark Kagome had given him on his shoulder throbbing, giving out a dull ache.

But it didn't… hurt.

It was more like the ghost of pain. He knew it should hurt, he knew it should hurt a lot, and he could feel the sensation, but it was… wrong.

_It wasn't his pain._

_They were hurting her._

_And they wanted him to know._

He howled at the sky, to angry for human words.

They were killing her.

…

Her body was limp. Her treacherous arms wouldn't move to her command, and her legs couldn't support her weight. The aftermath of the pure agony she had been subjected to was overwhelming.

Naraku lifted her like a baby into his arms.

"You know," he whispered into her ear, "This gives me ideas."

A shudder ran involuntarily through her body.

"Naraku," came Kikyo's voice, "Put her down. You can play with her carcass later."

She felt her body impact with something hard. The ground. A strangled moan dragged itself out from her lips.

Something clattered down beside her.

"Get up," Kikyo said emotionlessly. "I know you can."

With an effort, Kagome raised her head. "Fuck you," she mumbled, before flopping down again.

Kikyo's voice came again. "Looks like you've been spending too much time around those demon's you're so fond of. Their foul language is beginning to rub off on you, my dear. Now, _get up!"_

Kagome's mouth shrieked as she felt a cold energy infuse her body, leaving her gasping.

She dragged herself to her knees.

Kikyo watched her with detached approval. "Much better," she nodded. "Now, take a look to your left. I believe you two know each other."

A bow.

The bow.

The means of her escape. Last time. Last time, she had fired an arrow. Just one. She had meant to fire it straight at Kikyo, but with her shaking hands and poor aim, she had missed. Instead, she had fired it straight into the brick wall above their heads. It had… it had exploded, and that was the means of her escape. Then again at school, she had fired, and missed the target.

Third time's the charm.

She attempted to pick up the bow, but her arms were still weak and mostly unresponsive.

Kikyo laughed.

"Come on," she cooed. "I know you can do better than that."

Kagome grit her teeth and once again grasped the bow handle. It was smooth and shiny, the wood cool to her fevered touch.

"That's it, little miko," Kikyo encouraged sardonically. "Now shoot."

She knew she couldn't.

"There there," Naraku smiled. "I'm sure it'll turn out alright, in the end. After all, the good guy always wins. Right?"

She felt warm tears running down her cheeks.

"Don't cry, little Kagome. When this is all over, and you have been stripped of your powers, you'll be able to see daddy again. Isn't that what you wanted?"

"_Don't mention my father!" _the words came as a hiss, with such venom injected into her voice that even a snake would have recoiled.

Naraku laughed, throwing back his head with the thrill of it, enjoying some sick joke.

"Well _that _sparked a response," he chuckled. "Hear that, Kikyo? Seems that we found the little one's soft spot. Would you like to know how he died, Kagome?" he asked her, walking forwards. His footfall was heavy and even, the walk of a man confident and certain. Except he was no man. "I suppose you'd like to hear he died well, wouldn't you?" he continued in an undertone. "That he went down fighting, with a smile on his lips and an image of your family in his eyes. The truth is, he screamed when we touched him."

"No," Kagome whimpered.

"He was begging for death as we moved closer."

"Please stop."

"He tried to run."

"Please."

"Your father was a coward, Kagome."

"No."

"Oh yes," Naraku said, and this time a smile stretched his lips. "You didn't want to hear the truth about your beloved papa, now did you Kagome? You wanted to hear that he gave himself to protect you. Well, it obviously didn't work, did it?"

He stopped in front of her. With the toe of his boot, he lifted her tear-streaked face. "Your father was a coward. He died alone and afraid. You seem to be just like him. That's what you wanted, right? You came here, in an act of noble self-sacrifice, to save your friends and remaining family. Said you didn't want anything else to happen to them because of you. Well, it worked. But now you're going to die, just like that? Is that what you really want? What happened to the fire I felt inside you? The defiance, the passion? Are you going to just lay down and wait for the light to leave your eyes? Are you really that much of a coward?"

"No," she whispered. "No. I'm not a coward. I don't want to die."

"So prove it then," Naraku stepped back, his lecherous smile still eating away at his features. "_Shoot the arrow!"_

She pulled herself up, so she was standing on two feet once again. Her eyes met the gaze of Kikyo, stretching her lips into that empty grin, waiting for her. They wanted her to fight back for them. They wanted her to show them what she was made of, so they didn't have to kill her cold. They wanted her to feel real defeat as they cut her down.

She notched the arrow into the bow, a determined look on her face. This was for her father, and her Jii-chan, and everyone else who had died because of her and her curse.

Trembling, she raised it to her sightline. She had one shot. And only one shot.

…

The Shrine.

For some strange reason, he felt a strange… connection to this place. It was like… like he had been here before.

It must be Kagome. Her familiarity to this place made it feel like a part of him.

She had had to leave, he realised. This was her home. It felt like her home. It felt right. And she had had to leave because of the people who were after her.

She called it her curse. She was wrong. Her powers were not a curse to her. They were a gift. A gift given by whoever was up there. The only real curse she had was the doubt she had in herself, and the constant fear she lived in. But she was a good person. Such an amazing person, who deserved such amazing things. And he was going to give that to her.

And as the realization hit, it grew stronger and stronger within him.

_He would not let her die here._

…

"Well, child?" Kikyo asked, her empty eyes surveying her coldly. "What are you waiting for? I hardly think that we will die of old age before you do, so that hope is nonexistent."

"You're already dead anyway." Kagome spoke with confidence, certain she knew what she was talking about. Kikyo had always felt so cold, and her magic was… wrong. It was not the magic of a priestess. Rather, it was an infusion of bitter hatred, a hatred she felt for everything living thing.

Kikyo smiled at her. "Pert," she noted. "You are, of course, correct. I am no longer living, and I have Naraku to thank for bringing me back to life. But, unfortunately, I will not be alive again. I will never eat, nor will I ever drink, nor experience emotions. Not until I have something strong enough to bring me back to life. And I have found it."

"That's what you want my magic for," Kagome said.

"Again, you are correct."

"But Naraku doesn't stand with you," Kagome continued, flickering her gaze towards the angry demon. "He plans to kill you and take the power for himself."

"Oh, I am well aware of that," Kikyo replied. "And I plan to cross that bridge when I come to it."

"I'm bored," Naraku said. "I would be very much obliged if you would shoot at us now, my dear."

Kagome drew in a breath. So much for stalling.

She pulled back on the bow, the string stretched tight.

_Come on,_ she told herself._ Come on. For dad._

But… her father wouldn't have wanted her to become a killer.

She lowered the bow.

Naraku raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, girl?"

"I am not going to shoot you," Kagome said quietly. She felt drained.

"Oh? And why not?

"Because I am not like you," she told him. "I will not kill you simply because I believe I have the chance to. I may have the chance, but I don't have the right. I will not come down to your level. I will not sully myself with the thought of harming another creature, and believing that I simply had to do it. I take no pleasure in it. I will not accomplish anything by it, and therefore I do not have to do it. And I will not. You can kill me. You can maim me. You can break me. You can take all I have and destroy all I care for. But you can never defeat me. I will not fight back in cold blood simply for your entertainment. Because that's all this is to you, isn't it?" she continued, staring, not at Naraku, but at Kikyo. "A game. A game you are so confident of winning, you feel gracious in giving me the chance. But guess what?" she smiled a humourless smile. "I have won."

Kikyo walked forwards and slapped her hard across the face. "You bitch!" she hissed at her. "You bitch!"

And Kagome smiled at her.

"Get out of the way, Kikyo," Naraku said in bored tones. "I think it is time for me employ my own methods."

Kikyo released her and stepped back, the temporary anger in her face replaced, once again, by her cold mask.

Naraku stepped forwards, and rubbed his hands together.

"Since you are so keen on not fighting back," he told her, "This will be easier." And he pulled out a knife. The knife. The one she knew so well.

She turned her head away as he advanced, knowing what was coming.

Third time's the charm.

"KAGOME!"

She turned her head back, and her eyes flew open. Her mouth dropped.

There, standing in all his glory, silver hair flowing and amber eyes blazing, sword drawn out and gleaming in its majesty, and a wild look on his face, was…

Inuyasha.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Woo, Inuyasha! Now they just have to... err... do everything. Lol, sorry I'm in a good mood. It is 1:15 am here...

**Sassybratt** - Thanks! Lol, I completely agree! Time for her to have a break! Hope this is good for you!  
**Xalainu** - Lol! Yeah, it would be funny! That's not quite what happens though... lol :D  
**darkangel0212** - Thank you, please enjoy!  
**words unheard** - Thanks! Hope I updated soon enough for you!  
**Namike** - Yeah, go Tetsusaiga! I know, blades of blood does rock - my favourite is 'iron reaver soul stealer', lol! it's a classic! enjoy!  
**BlackMagicWhitMagic** - lol, i hear ya! thanks, sorry there was a bit of a delay this time, but i hope this is good!  
**Strawberry-Ringo** - don't worry bout it, just really glad you reviewed! thanks! i know, mean kagome! please enjoy!  
**katara Y.O.U.** - thanks! pretty intense, lol! keep writing! :D  
**dangitsesshomaru** - thank you! i always worry about the emotional parts, and i'm glad they came off well! thanks, that's so sweet of you! i've been toying with ideas, and i might try it... thanks, and i hope this is good! :D  
**Shichinintai's girl** - thanks! i agree, she should... all updated, enjoy! lol!  
**brinaalee** - lol, glad you liked it! hope this is good too!  
**peaceful dragon rose** - thanks, enjoy this one too!  
**kouga's older woman** - dum dum dum! he's here, but more is to come... lol enjoy!  
**mkblackrose** - lol, eek! have fun!  
**Black And White Kirara** - thanks! taking this as a good compliment :D thanks! lol, i had to force various people to watch mamma mia with a barge pole! please enjoy!  
**cherrichan13** - thanks! i know, poor inu! :D enjoy!  
**bumblezee** - kanbanwa, oh flying monkey of the sun high in the sky on the afternoon of the chocolate picking! lol, i missed your reviews XD  
lol, any good? eek, never been anywhere that small! gawd, you must be shattered! i love kids, but a week with a 3 year old just about kills me! bet that was easy... but a good experience, right? hope it went ok! :D  
never had raklette! what is it? never had snails though... did once have a spider, but that was by accident... lol!  
think it's great! he's pretty ooc here too, but as long as that's what you wanted him to be like, that's ok, right?  
:D good. never been to switzerland! hope to go one day...  
lol, i see a resemblance...  
film any good? lol, thanks for staying up! appreciate it! lol, big brother moment! XD  
the letters are kinda cheery 'cause she doesn't want people too feel to bad that she's running away to die :( i admire her courage, lol! XD  
i know, she is a bit? she's pretty damn ooc, but it makes her easier to hate... lol XD  
all updated! was halfway through writing this chapter when i got your review! XD  
love libra  
xx

Ok, and now it' 1:40 and i should probably go to bed...

LOL, ENJOY!

Libra Sorceress xx


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 – Anger

Inuyasha. He was here. But… but he couldn't be… no. She wouldn't let him die here. It was her punishment, not his. _Not his._

"Inuyasha!" she screamed. "Get out of here!"

"Keh. As if, wench!" he yelled right back at her.

God, why did he have to be so bloody stubborn?!

"Inuyasha, I am telling you, just go! Leave me here! God, is it really so hard?!"

"Yes! I am not leaving you! I love you, Kagome!"

Those words struck a blow to her heart. She raised her face to meet his golden eyes. They were filled with anger, confusion, pain, and… oh God. He loved her. And he wasn't going to let her go.

"I left you there so you would be safe!" she shouted. "Why did you have to come after me?"

"Because I am not going to let you die. Not like this. And not alone." He told her. Simple. Beautiful.

She sighed.

"Hope I'm not interrupting," Naraku drawled, "But I believe this is my turn to have some fun with our little Kagome. Kikyo, take care of the hanyou." He continued to walk towards Kagome, twirling the knife between his fingers, a leer on his face.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Inuyasha roared, drawing his sword.

Kagome gasped at what she saw. The rusty metal transformed as it slid smoothly out of the shabby scabbard. It grew bigger, sharper, stronger. The dilapidated katana became a weapon of majesty, a shining silver point. To protect her.

"Well well," Naraku grinned. "Looks like our little half-breed has some tricks up his sleeve. Let's even the playing field, shall we?" and with half a stride, he had gathered Kagome into his arms, his knife pressing behind her ear.

She stiffened, and tried not to scream as the cold metal sent shivers running through her body. _Inuyasha, _she thought, closing her eyes despairingly, _Please don't do anything stupid._

"Now what are you going to do?" Naraku taunted, holding Kagome close to his body. "You can't hit me. Not without hurting her. I guess this puts you in a bit of a predicament."

Inuyasha growled, his eyes flashing red.

_Oh God, no. Please don't Inuyasha! Stay with me!_

As if hearing the screams within her mind, Inuyasha turned his fevered gaze to her, and his eyes resumed their normal molten gold.

She hardly dared to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Don't forget about me, my child," Kikyo purred. And she was behind Inuyasha. Suddenly, _she had always been there. _Kagome heard the sound of elastic, and Inuyasha felt something poke him in the shoulder. An arrow.

But… Kikyo wasn't there.

Yes she was.

But… she hadn't been.

Inuyasha was standing, stiff, too terrified to move, a low growl in his throat. His eyes desperately sought hers. He couldn't let her die. But he didn't know what to do.

_No,_ Kagome thought. This was wrong. She knew it was. Something was wrong with the way this was.

Kagome closed her eyes. _Show me what's really there, _she begged.

And when she once again opened her chocolate orbs, the world was tinged with a pure, purplish light. She immediately turned to where Inuyasha stood, a deadly weapon pointed at him.

But… there was no weapon.

There was a wooden puppet behind him. That was all. A wooden doll, standing on its point on the floor. And Kikyo was standing to the side. Smiling as she extended her hand and held the doll up with a crackling, blue energy.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed. "Inuyasha, it's not real! Break the doll! It's not real; it can't hurt you!"

Without hesitating, the faith and trust he felt in her words overriding all primitive instincts for survival, he turned, a snarl on his lips, and, in a swift, fluid movement, the doll was sliced in half.

Kikyo gasped, and staggered backwards, one hand scrabbling, clasping the front of her robe, the other still raised, desperately trying to keep the blue energy flowing. But it wasn't working. She was too weak. Her cold, lidded eyes turned to Naraku. And she nodded. Oh so slightly. But Naraku still caught the movement. And, with a sinking feeling, Kagome did too. She closed her eyes. Please, please let them spare Inuyasha. Because it was too late for her. This was it.

"Such a shame," Naraku hissed into her ear, pressing the knife harder against her skin. She felt a drop of warm liquid trickle down her pale neck. "Such a shame. I was so looking forward to spending some quality time with you. Goodbye, my little Kagome."

That did it. That final declaration of possession. That was what fuelled her. A hot, heavy, burning anger filled her, running through her body like fire through oil. She felt the colour rise to her face, the heat and tingling to her fingers. She had the power. And she would not be afraid of him anymore.

"_**I AM NOT YOUR PROPERTY!!**_" She screamed, wrenching her hands and bringing them up to his face.

She felt the flesh sizzle and give way under her touch. She heard his wrenching cry of agony, but she didn't care. She was ending this. Right now. It was going to finish. She closed her eyes, and memories flashed through her, each image strengthening the power within her, each picture strengthening her resolve and hatred. Her father. The bow and arrow. The knife. Goshinboku park. Kanna. Her mother. Souta. Sango. Miroku. Koga. Ayame. Inuyasha…

She screamed.

And Naraku's body let go of her and slithered to the floor.

She heard the knife clatter to the ground.

He was dead.

She was shaking as she fell to her knees. She brought her hands to her eye level, so she could see. The strong, purple magic was still glowing. She didn't know how to stop it.

"Kagome," she heard his voice.

Inuyasha stood there, looking at her trembling form with concerned eyes. "Kagome, are you ok?" he began to walk towards her.

"Don't," she said, scrambling backwards. "Don't. I might hurt you."

"I don't care."

"Inuyasha, please," she begged him. "Stay back."

"No."

He reached down and pulled her up, not even wincing as the sacred magic burned him. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no," she said, a tremor in her voice. "Inuyasha, get away!"

"No. You're lying." He trailed a hand up to the mark on her neck.

She jerked away. "Please, Inuyasha. I don't want you to get hurt."

"And I don't care."

Hot tears ran down her face as Inuyasha pulled her into his arms. She felt her still-glowing hands burn the skin on his forearms. _Please stop, _she thought.

And the magic glowing on the ends of her wrist dimmed and died.

She drew in a great, shuddering breath, and surrendered herself to Inuyasha's arms.

She thought everything was perfect.

Until she heard a slow clapping behind her.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

She pulled apart from Inuyasha, dread filling her heart. Slowly, they both turned.

And met the eyes of Kikyo.

"I suppose," she said. "I really should thank you. After all, you removed Naraku for me. Saved the energy of having to do it myself."

"You never planned to share my powers with him," whispered Kagome.

Kikyo's eyes flickered. "Smart girl. But you already knew that, didn't you? He planned to kill me. I planned to kill him. The only thing binding us together was the common purpose. To kill you. Now he's gone, of course, I can achieve that so much more easily without his sick mind entangling the means."

"You will not hurt her," said Inuyasha. He removed his arm from around Kagome, and, using both hands, drew Tetsusaiga.

Kikyo laughed. "Here it straight from the lips of your protector, Kagome," she said mockingly. "There's nothing I can do to harm you. Well, except this, of course," she said, and waved a hand.

Kagome was slammed forwards into the ground, letting out a breathy grunt of pain as she impacted with the concrete.

Inuyasha moved towards her, but Kikyo stopped him midair, throwing him backwards with a crackle of blue energy. "Nu-uh," she chastised, wagging a finger. "Your turn will come soon."

She turned her attention back to the miko on the ground.

"Well, Kagome?" she asked contemptuously. "Still not going to fight back?"

With a muffled moan of pain, Kagome dragged herself up off the floor. She stood, swaying, breathing heavily. Inuyasha could only watch helplessly as she weakly shook her head.

"I wouldn't give you the satisfaction," she spat feebly.

Kikyo sighed. "Well, I guess we'll just have to do this the hard way," she said sorrowfully.

With one hand, she shot forward a blue string of lightening, and lifted Kagome into the air.

"Still nothing?" she called up to her.

A shake of the head.

"Pity," and she shook Kagome like a rag doll.

Inuyasha let out a wordless cry of indignation and anger as he watched his beloved manhandled.

Kikyo was so much worse than Naraku. She didn't care about agony, physical pain. She wanted to kill them. To break them. To maim them. From the inside out. She could destroy a victim who was still breathing without a mark on their body. And that, Inuyasha realised, was why he was so afraid. She didn't have to stop Kagome's heart to kill her.

And that was why he was still alive. Kikyo was letting him watch, letting him hurt, as she tortured Kagome.

And he knew there was nothing he could do about it. She had him frozen. He couldn't protect his mate. And that was what she wanted.

"And for my next trick," Kikyo purred. She dropped Kagome.

Inuyasha would never forget that scream. A penetrating, terrified, pained, scream that struck him right down to the core as she landed heavily on the ground. But what terrified him most was the sound that came next.

Silence.

He felt his demonic blood boil inside him, and for once, he didn't care. He didn't care as he felt his vision flicker and the Tetsusaiga pulse in his frozen grip. He went hot, and saw red. Anger and pain filled him with power, and he growled menacingly as he tore himself free of the restrictions Kikyo had placed upon him.

She gasped, and saw him as he stomped threateningly towards her.

She moved her hands fast, desperately trying to create a way to restrain him.

But Inuyasha was beyond it. He was beyond being held by some stupid enchantment.

She had hurt the one he loved. And she was going to pay.

Kikyo threw up a blue wall between the two of them, shimmering with her warped sacred powers.

But the Tetsusaiga cut through it as easily as if it had been made of rice paper.

With a howl, he raised his sword.

"Wind Scar!"

Kikyo stopped, the expression on her face frozen as the ray of light hit her. And for the first time, Inuyasha saw something in her arms flicker. Fear.

She gasped, falling backwards.

Falling…

Her body cracked.

The colour from her face and skin vanished, to be replaced by the reddy-brown of damp clay.

The clay crumbled within her clothing.

And Kikyo fell to the ground, her body returning to the earth it had been made from.

It was over. The people that had made his mate's life hell for the past three years…

They were gone.

Inuyasha was panting. He felt his eyes flicker, and his demonic blood calmed down. His reason returned to him, and he stared at what he had just done. But he didn't regret it. No way could he regret saving Kagome.

Kagome…

With a strangled cry, he turned and stumbled towards where she was lying, motionless on the ground.

She was laying horizontally, one hand braced against her abdomen, the other by the side of her face. Her legs were straight, one bent at the knee.

"Kagome," he whispered to her, shaking her shoulder.

No response.

"Kagome, wake up."

Nothing. He tried to ignore the pain that was stabbing at his heart. Any second now...

"Kagome, please. It's over. They're gone."

She didn't react.

"Please, baby. Please look at me. I love you Kagome. It's over, you can wake up now. Come on, baby. For me."

But she wouldn't open her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They're gone! Yay! But... it's not over. Not yet...

**BlackMagicWhiteMagic** - i know, a hero! evil naraku! here it is, hope ya enjoy!  
**mkblackrose** - thanks! i know, dum dum dum! hope this is good for ya!  
**Xalainu** - lol, thought about it but somehow it didn't quite fit... i hope this is good too! XD  
**brinaalee** - lol, your story rocks! all updated, hope it was fast enough! although it is still a cliffie...  
**myInuYasha15** - :D THANK YOU! that's really made me happy now!  
**Namike** - lol, fight scene!  
**Sassybratt** - thank you! i know, i'm really pleased with that part :D. thank you, here it is and please enjoy!  
**tazzels** - yay! here it is, enjoy!  
**reader238** - here ya go, have fun!  
**Peaceful Dragon Rose** - thanks! enjoy this one too!  
**dangitsesshomaru** - thank you! dunno about awesomeness, lol... hope this is a good one!  
**Shichinintai's girl** - lol, it's about time! pleas enjoy!  
**bumblezee** - hola, oh flying monkey of the sun high in the sky on the afternoon of the chocolate picking!  
gah, that would kill me! lol, i do that in science... the characters never talk to each other though! lol XD did you come up with anything interesting?  
eek, i can see why XD  
yeah, like deja vu, that movie. i've never seen it, but ma mere watched it with her friend... they had to call in her 15-year-old son to explain it to them! lol XD  
:D thanks!  
i dunno what he is exactly... just sick and twisted in general!!  
:D glad you liked! hope this next part is also good!  
love libra  
xx  
**Black And White Kirara** - lol, thanks! just in time... but was it enough? lol, stay tuned... XD  
**HeidiBax** - thanks, hope this was also good!  
**Strawberry-Ringo** - lol, enjoy! all updated, but stay tuned...  
**words unheard** - lol, thanks! thank you, that's so sweet! i hope this one is good, too!  
**kouga's older woman** - it's over! they're gone! but... stay tuned! lol XD

Okay, right now it is 19:10 so i'm not as late... err... early as last time! i hope you enjoyed, and stay tuned! there's more to come!

Libra Sorceress xx


	25. Epilogue

**A/N IMPORTANT! ALL REVIEWERS, PLEASE CHECK OUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THE STORY! (you can finish readin this chapter first, though XD) lol, thanks! :D**

Epilogue – Graduation

Two years later…

His amber eyes scanned the crowd, looking for her. But he couldn't find her. He knew he wouldn't be able to.

He dropped his head, and sighed.

"Hey, dude!" Miroku clapped him on his shoulder. He noticed Inuyasha's face. "What's up?"

Inuyasha scowled at him. "One guess."

Miroku thought for a second, before his expression wavered. "I'm sorry dude. I should have thought…"

"Yeah, well. It's ok," Inuyasha sighed again.

"Still, this is a happy occasion," Miroku told him seriously. "We're graduating. The torture is finally over! We're free citizens, baby!"

"Why am I listening to you?"

"I have no idea, but you're an idiot for it."

Inuyasha nodded. "I know. How's Sango?"

The familiar, lecherous grin spread across Miroku's face. "I could give you details, if you want."

"Please don't."

"Very well, then. She's fine. Better than fine."

"Good. I'm happy for you guys."

He looked through the hall of graduates again, not really sure what he was looking for. A sign, maybe. Something.

Koga came sauntering up to join the duo. "Wassup?"

Inuyasha winced. "Koga, I believe we've had a talk about your slang before, haven't we? It all boils down to this: cut out the crap!"

Koga shrugged, unconcerned. "Whatever. How you guys doin'?"

"I'm good, my man," Miroku said, slapping Koga's hand.

"And you, Yash?"

Inuyasha growled at him. "Bite me."

"My guess is that someone's not in a good mood today," Koga observed.

"Yeah, and guess why!"

Koga's face dropped somewhat. "Oh. Right. Sorry, man."

"Whatever."

Inuyasha turned back to the hall, which was filled with the entire sixth form, all dressed in ugly black polyester robes and donning… _interesting_ black square caps. They all looked a bit like deformed penguins, with their white shirts underneath. He spotted Sango having an avid conversation with Ayame in the corner of the room, laughing as the wolf demon made some sly remark.

Kagome wasn't with them.

It had been two years since the incident at the shrine. Two whole years. Two years since Kagome had burnt Naraku to death with her two glowing hands. Two years since he had blasted Kikyo, literally, to pieces. Two years since she had fallen. Two years since he had crouched by Kagome's side, begging for her to wake up. Two years since…

"Crap crap crap, I'm late! Sorry sorry sorry! I'm here! Oh God, did I miss it?! I would have been here earlier, but someone smashed my alarm clock against the wall! It wasn't me, I swear it wasn't me! Wah!"

The last cry was cut off, as she fell forwards. She would have landed flat on her face, had she not been caught by Inuyasha.

She looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry,"

"Keh," he said, a grin spreading across his face. "You should learn to stay on both feet, wench."

"Why?" she asked, looking up at him and pouting. "Won't you always be around to catch me?"

"You know it," he said.

Inuyasha lifted her up and kissed her full on the lips.

His Kagome.

He had been so afraid he had lost her on that day.

When they finally broke apart she looked up at him, a mischievous grin on her face. Coyly, she ran a hand up to play with a strand of his hair.

"So, does this mean you forgive me for being late?"

He took her hand away from his silver locks and held it securely in his, smiling genuinely at the love of his life.

"How could I not forgive such an adorable face?" he asked her simply.

She squealed with delight, and stood on tiptoes to kiss him again.

"Ok you two, break it up!" came Koga's voice. "Inuyasha, that's my baby sister whose virtue you are stealing there."

They took no notice until four pairs of hands forcefully drew them apart.

"So, Kagome, you finally decided to turn up to your own graduation, did you?" Sango asked scathingly. Then she grinned. "At least you made an entrance!"

"Yeah," Miroku chimed in. "You have no idea how worried Inuyasha was about you!"

"Shit it you twit," Inuyasha grumbled. But he couldn't help smiling. Kagome looked so… happy. The light in her eyes shone, and she practically bounced on her toes. Her beautiful face was lit up with the joy within her, and when she looked at him, he could feel the warmth and love radiating from her.

God, he was so happy.

A voice barked from the front of the hall.

"Students, please line up! Boys on the left, girls on the right!"

Inuyasha pulled Kagome to him for one last kiss before he was dragged away by his so-called friends.

"Love you," he whispered.

"Love you too," she murmured back.

…

Inuyasha approached the podium, and took a deep breath. He looked down at the rows of people in front of him.

There they were, in the front row. Koga. Ayame. Miroku. Sango. And Kagome. They were all grinning at him, and Kagome waved at him cheerily.

Behind the rows of students, was the families. He saw his own mother and father sitting with Kagome's mother and brother. Sesshomaru and Kagura were one row behind, Sesshomaru with a hyper, squirming Rin on his lap, and Kagura cradling an eighteen-month Hakudoshi.

He cleared his throat.

"Hey guys," he began. "Ok, I've come up here today to talk about you lot and how amazingly you've done and all that crap. To be frank, I don't really know what I'm gonna say other than well done. It's our time now, classmates. We can go out there and cause hell!"

This was greeted with a cheer from the students, and a somewhat nervous murmur from the adults.

Inuyasha waited until the shouts had died down, before resuming his speech.

"Ok, well, since this is the last in a long line of speeches you've all had to endure, I'm gonna keep it short and sweet. You guys did great. Really. I'm just gonna give some shout-outs to some really amazing people here today. I know it's against protocol, and I'm fairly sure I'm gonna get chewed out for this later, but I don't really care. So, here goes,"

He took a deep breath.

"First, to Koga. You've been a good friend to me. Aside from the weird slang you use every once in a while, you seem a pretty decent guy. God knows how you got a girl like Ayame to love you, but hats off to you, and I hope you'll be very happy together.

"Second, to Ayame. I still haven't forgiven you for all the times you threw me in the swimming pool. But you were always there when I needed you, and I'll never forget that. You deserve a lot better than Koga, and God knows why you chose him, but you two will be great together. Live long and be happy, and punish Koga every time he's an idiot. So I expect to see him in plaster a lot of the time. Go out there, and use your big heart to make people happy.

"Next, to Miroku. I've known you since we were toddlers in the sandbox, and even though you're a lecher and a pervert, you're a good friend. You have no sense of direction, and you need to remember that an Ordnance Survey Map has two sides to it. But you have Sango for that. You two love and deserve each other, and I expect to be the Godfather of your kids.

"To Sango: girl, you're amazing. You're a great fighter – I still have bruises from the Power Assessment in Games – and a great friend. You're loyal and amazing. You, like that halfwit you love so much, have no sense of direction, so I will never be going on a road trip with you, but I do expect to meet you at the destination and be able to laugh at how late you are. You have been there ever since I've known you, and you deserve happiness. And I personally am going to see to it that this lecher gives it to you. Good luck, and make the world a better place with your smile."

Finally, this was it. He looked at Kagome's smiling face, and took another breath. He could do this.

"And, last but not least, to the beautiful Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, you have had a hard time of it the past few years. You blamed yourself for the sick mind of other people. And you shouldn't have done. You called your gift a curse. You have been through more than I would ever wish on anyone, and you have come out of it this beautiful, mature woman, who still has a light in her eyes and a grin on her face. I love you, my mate. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. And that's why I am standing up here, making this speech today." He reached inside his pocket, and produced a small velvet box. Popping the lid, he opened it to reveal…

A ring.

"Kagome Higurashi, here, on the greatest day of your life so far, I ask you, in front of all your friends and family, will you marry me?"

The smile slid from her face. For a second, a whole second, he thought she would say no.

But her smile returned with a vengeance. A great grin spread itself across her face, and she jumped up with tears in her eyes. She raced onto the stage and stood in front of him, catching him in her embrace.

"Of course I will!" she said to him, her heart in her voice.

He grinned, gently detached himself from her, and slid down on one knee in front of her. Taking her hand, he slipped the ring on her finger.

"Forever and always," he said, pressing her now adorned hand against his heart.

"Forever and always," she replied, and knelt down, pressing her lips to his.

They were together. And nothing and no one could break apart their love.

Forever and always.

...

Kagome kneeled in the grass, placing a single white rose in front of the stone grave.

She cleared her throat, and looked down, twiddling the ring round her finger.

"Hey, dad. I just... I kinda just wanted to talk to you. Before the wedding. Souta's giving me away, so you don't have to worry about that. It would be really great if you and Jii-chan could be there for me though. It would mean a lot.

"I guess... I didn't really have a purpose coming here today, other than to say hi and ask how you and Jii-chan were. I hope you're ok. Kikyo and Naraku are burning in hell, so I won't worry about them harassing you.

"I hope you're happy, dad. I love you, and I miss you. It kills me that you won't be there to walk me down the aisle, but I know you'll be watching. Thanks for everything, daddy."

Kagome began to stand, but a clawed hand on her shoulder stopped her. She looked up into the golden eyes of the one she loved.

"Mind if I say a few words?" he asked, the corner of his mouth tugging upwards into a smile.

Kagome swallowed, and shook her head.

He nodded, and sat down beside her, before clearing his own throat.

"Hello there, Mr Higurashi. My name is Inuyasha, and I'm your daughter's fiance. I came to ask your permission for your daughter's hand in marriage. I know I'm kind of late, but I was hoping you would overlook that. I love your daughter with everything I have, and I promise you I will make her happy as my wife."

The wind stirred in the trees. A single petal came detached from her father's rose and landed in front of the young couple.

"Well, Kagome? What do you think?" Inuyasha asked anxiously.

She laughed. "I think he's alright with it."

She stood up, and took the hanyou's hand. "Come on. We still have to finish decorating for tomorrow. And Sango is going to drag me into that dress again."

"Do you really mind so much?"

"As if I would mind!" she grinned.

He smiled. "I can't wait to see you in it."

She laughed, tilting back her head. "I'll be the one in white."

The couple walked away from her father's grave, swinging their joined hands between them... to a new life. One where they would be together.

Forever and always.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

GUYS, IT IS FINALLY OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!

WOOT!!!!!!!!!!

THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**bumblezee** - Ohayo, oh flying monkey of the sun high in the sky on the afternoon of the chocolate picking!  
Lol I admire you! you go girl! can't wait to read more of any of the fics you come up with! keep it coming, bumble!  
another movie that i find tres confusing... the dark knight! dunno why, but the whole joker thingy i don't get... still terrified me though! lol!  
i know, i'm gonna miss you too! :( still, i have the first chapter of another story which i may be uploading tonight... don't tell anyone though! (looks around secretively)  
dum dum dum! i hope you like this as an ending!  
don't worry, she's alive!  
cya soon!  
love libra  
xx (etc XD)  
**Namike** - here is the ending! enjoy!!  
**Sassybratt** - aw, thanks! :D i know, i think i could have done... maybe next time! lol, here ya go! the ending!  
**BlackMagicWhiteMagic** - lol, tried to keep it going for an extra day, but i couldn't do it!!  
**Shichinintai's girl** - lol, thanks! :D enjoy!!  
**brinaalee** - eek, grounded! good luck! here it is, all updated! enjoy!  
**words unheard** - thanks so much! here's the ending! woot woot!  
**Mistyfire** - happy ending! ta da!  
**completeandtotalrandomness** - don't worry, this is no braveheart! dum dum dum! she's alive! lol, hope you enjoyed the ending!  
**dangitsesshomaru** - thanks! am always worried writing fight scenes! sorry, she's alive XD and i couldn't put off the update! it was killing me, lol!  
**reader238** - you were right, lol! hope you enjoyed!  
**Xalainu** - close, and a good idea! sorry, i had already written it!  
**kouga's older woman** - thanks :D glad you liked it! here's the ending!!  
**myInuYasha15** - dum dum dum! hope ya enjoyed!  
**MariisCa** - lol, glad you liked!! please enjoy, right at the end!!  
**tazzels** - thanks! and ta da, live kagome!!  
**mkblackrose** - aw, thanks, that's so sweet! I hope ya enjoy, here's the ending!!

it's the ending, guys! thanks for all your support, and i owe you all!!!!!

Libra Sorceress xx


	26. Author's Note

Wow, guys. It's really over! My reign of terror has come to an end!

And God, am I gonna miss this story!

Thanks to:

**Sassybratt**

**completeandtotalrandomness **

**XxHisLilLoverGirlxX**

**mkblackrose**

**kk1994**

**myInuYasha15**

**silver-sunshine-girl**

CanYouTurnMyBlackRosesRed

Black-Death-646

**brinaalee**

roseandthorns19

**Moons Little Wolf Blossom44**

Xalainu

purplefav

Alisha-Kagome 2009

Peaceful Dragon Rose

Ilove4everJasperHale

dangitsesshomaru

nahia2008

coolcat103

Mistyfire

kouga's older woman

King Stephen IV

Nellabelle

tazzels

pop rox1121

**darkangel0212**

phoebe4448

Syrenna

**Little Miss Mary Alice Cullen**

Namike

FrozenDragon

Strawberry-Ringo

**BlackMagicWhiteMagic**

**leshamarieinuyasha**

**cherrichan13**

talkstoangels77

katara Y.O.U.

Shichinintai's girl

words unheard

**tamayasha / mitachan**

**reader238**

**peacefuldragonrose**

HeidiBax

**Kaggysister**

MariisCa

**Light of Polaris**

**Marleymad**

**Black And White Kirara**

And an extra special and fluffy thanks to:

_**bumblezee**_

a.k.a. oh, flying monkey of the sun high in the sky on the afternoon of the chocolate picking!

Thanks girl, you kept me going!

_Anybody I've forgotten, please PM me and let me know!_

_And to all the readers who read and didn't review, or have yet to read and review, thanks guys!!_

Libra Sorceress xx


	27. Author's Note 2

**Hello again people!**

He he, bet you thought I'd disappeared or something…

Ok, I am writing to inform you of two things. Firstly:

After a bit of thought, I decided to change the rating of this to M. it's got quite a lot of language, and Naraku's intentions particularly are VERY dark.

Second:

Again, after a lot of thought… the thing is, I love this story. It's my baby, and I hate that it's finished. So, every hundred reviews I get (e.g, 400, 500, 600, considering I get there…) I'm gonna add… another chapter!! It'll be a drabble, mostly of Kagome and Inuyasha's life afterwards. Fluffy, family feelings, some humour, etc etc.

How's that sound??

Love as always,

Libra Sorceress xx


	28. CONCERNING NEXT CHAPTER

Heya guys!

First bonus is up, in a one-shot on my profile. It's called "What Comes Next". Let me know what you think!!

Much love,

Libra Sorceress xx


End file.
